Dear diary
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Los pensamientos y reflexiones de Marinette Dupain-Cheng en su día a día...¿Quién dijo que la vida diaria de una superheroina en su forma civil sería aburrida?
1. Day 1

**Dear diary,**

Hoy no he tenido la suerte de ver a mi querido Adrien.

Tenía una sesión de fotos por la cual no asistiría a clases y eso me apena un poco en cierta manera.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

Eso me recuerda que tengo que actualizar mi calendario de Adrien para la próxima semana. Empieza el nuevo mes y la nueva temporada en el mundo de modelaje; lo que implicaba nuevas sesiones de fotos para el modelo y más horas que añadir a su agenda sin huecos libres…

…

¿Qué? ¡No me mires así!

Solo…solo me gusta estar informada de lo que hace mi crush, ¿vale?

…

…

Ugh

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

Sí…

Si hasta Alya puso cara de espanto cuando vio por primera vez mi panel deslizante en mi cuarto con su rutina mensual.

Aunque si es cierto que me apena que no pueda disfrutar de más tiempo libre para sí mismo o para pasarlo con los amigos.

Aún recuerdo con cierta pena su expresión tímida y nostálgica el día que me entregó su paraguas y me dijo que no tenía amigos y que todo era nuevo para él.

…

Puff

Ojalá fuera más valiente y pudiera hacer algo por él de alguna manera…

¿Por qué no puedo sacar algo de mi lado valiente de Ladybug cuando estoy frente a él siendo Marinette?

Agh…

¡Oh! ¡Ahora caigo!

Eso me ha recordado una anécdota graciosa.

Ayer en la noche antes de acostarme recibí un mensaje de Alya para que chequeara su Ladyblog con noticias frescas.

Había aparecido un nuevo akuma.

A pesar de que estaba cansada tras ayudar en la tarde a mis padres en la panadería me transformé al llamar a Tikki y marché desde mi balcón a cumplir con mi labor.

Valió la pena el hecho de ir a enfrentar ese akuma.

Nunca me olvidaré de la cara de espanto de Chat al verse reflejado.

Miss Hairdresser, que era como se hacía llamar la nueva villana, iba paseando cómodamente por las calles de París creando peinados estrafalarios, e incluso mutantes, a los transeutes de la zona. Por el nombre y sus acciones estaba más que claro que era una peluquera resentida; pero a diferencia de cuando akumatizaban a gente cercana a mí, no sabía el motivo de por qué habría sido víctima la joven que había captado la avariciosa mirada de Hawkmoth para robarnos los prodigios. Y eso dificultaba la tarea de encontrar el objeto portador del akuma.

Al llegar al lugar, Chat ya estaba allí e intentaba esquivar algunos disparos de la villana de lo que parecía ser un ¿secador?

¿Por qué será que no me extrañaba?

En fin, aprovechando un despiste de la akumatizda, la enredé con mi yo-yo en una de las farolas para inmovilizarla. Tras esta acción me percaté de como mi compañero se acercaba a mí aliviado por mi llegada. Pero su acercamiento no hizo más que provocarme una inevitable risa cuyas carcajadas tuve que contener con una mano mientras la otra mantenía firmemente agarrada mi yo-yo para evitar que la villana de turno se escapara.

Si ya el pelo rubio y revuelto del héroe gatuno estaba siempre a su aire, esta vez tenía un "look" totalmente nuevo del que ni él se había percatado hasta que me vio con cara rara ante mis intentos por contener la risa y después mirarse en el escaparate de la tienda más cercana.

Ahora no tenía el pelo rubio, sino que era naranja y también no lo tenía revuelto como era su costumbre sino que era mucho más largo y en punta con dirección hacia arriba con algunos mechones rebeldes.

¡Era el vivo ejemplo de una vela encendida!

El chico estaba en un punto intermedio entre la histeria por recuperar su tan querido pelo, la angustia y la vergüenza ante mi mirada jocosa…

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? ¡Era inevitable no reírse de esa faceta tan loca e histérica que no veía a menudo en el minino!

Ay silly kitty…

¿Cómo sería la lucha con los akumas sin su ayuda?

Desde luego de todo menos divertidas.

 **See you tomorrow diary!**

 **Marinette**


	2. Day 2

**Dear diary,**

Ayer estaba agotada en clase. En más de una ocasión tuvo que espabilarme Alya porque de haberme quedado dormida y me hubieran pillado, la maestra hubiera dudado en mandarme a la oficina del director…y no estoy para que manden avisos a mi casa por no rendir como debería…

Agh…tener una doble vida a veces pasa factura…

Al menos hoy sábado he podido descansar y dormir lo que no pude la otra noche por el akuma. Con las pilas cargadas y sin ningún proyecto a la vista me decanté por levantarme a una hora más o menos temprana para ayudar a mis padres en la panadería. Esta última semana ha habido muchas demanda y apenas ha habido un tiempo de descanso en la panadería.

Una vez en la tarde, cuando todo estaba más calmado se me ocurrió una buena idea gracias a un consejo de Tikki.

-Tú y sobre todo tus padres habéis trabajado mucho esta semana. Tienes que descansar muy bien. Las personas también necesitan que sean mimadas o se mimen a sí mismas de vez en cuando.

Dicho y hecho. Me las ingenié para que mi padre realizara un reparto de una tarta que yo iba a hacer en un principio y convencí a mi madre para ir a comprar ciertos ingredientes que "oportunamente" se nos habían acabado.

Para cuando regresaron en la tarde ya era hora de cerrar y yo les esperaba en el salón de casa con una quiche de espinacas y una Red Velvet, sus postres favoritos.

Entre risas ante la sorpresa inicial, abrazos como agradecimiento y halagos por lo buenos que estaban los dos postres degustamos aquello y comentamos entre risas todas las anécdotas de aquel día en la panadería, de los clientes o lo que nos hubiera pasado a lo largo de la semana y especialmente a mí en la escuela.

También guardé a escondidas ciertas galletas con chispas de chocolate que había hecho durante mi tiempo libre en la panadería. Tikki tenía razón. Las personas a mi alrededor también necesitan que se las mime y se les agradezca toda la ayuda que me brindan.

Dejé unas cuantas en un pequeño plato para mi pequeña kwami esta noche y que ahora está de degustando gustosa mientras escribo esto. El resto las he metido en tres pequeñas bolsitas que me he dado la libertad de diseñar esta noche después de terminar de cenar.

Ahora es cuando doy gracias a mi mente imaginativa pues ya tenía en mente en mi libreta de diseño algunas ideas para bolsitas de regalo o adornos personalizados para fiestas o cumpleaños.

Una irá para Alya. No hay a quién más tenga que agradecer por apoyarme en mis más que absurdos y patéticos intentos con cierto modelo rubio y también por soportar mi desvaríos a Adrienlandia.

Otra irá para Chat. Puede que me arriesgue a que exagere por que le dé un obsequio, pero en el fondo siento que debo hacerlo. Hace demasiado por mí. Es mi compañero y es su deber de héroe pero también sé que me apoya y protege siempre de una manera casi ciega.

En definitiva, hay mucho que agradecer a ese gato tonto después de todo.

Y el tercer paquete…irá para Adrien…si es que logro dárselo…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	3. Day 3

**Dear diary,**

En el día de hoy quedé con Alya para dar un paseo por el parque.

El día despejado que hacía era acompañado de la buena temperatura; cosa no muy normal en París por las bajas temperaturas que suele haber. Por eso nunca me falta mi rebeca negra en mi vestuario cotidiano.

Alya no paraba de contarme entusiasta por las capturas que logró hacer de la anterior batalla de Ladybug para su Ladyblog. A veces dudo si he de tomarme para bien que sea tan fan de mi alterego o no, pero, ¿que se le va a hacer? Mientras esté contenta y se mantenga a salvo cada vez que va a grabar las "hazañas" de los héroes de París me vasta.

Aprovechando la ocasión le conté de mi día ayer y le di la bolsita de galletas que planeé regalarle ayer. Por un momento me pareció ver cómo le brillaban los ojos antes de ver la bolsa de galletas y abrazarme de tal manera que hubiera reencarnado como Hulk y me estuviera aplastando. Ver aquel entusiasmo y alegría en el rostro de mi amiga compensó el cansancio del día de ayer rindiendo.

Como es normal en nuestras quedadas, llegué un poco más tarde de lo acordado, y sin darme cuenta, no solo había metido en mi bolsa las galletas de Alya sino otra de las dos bolsas que había hecho. Una la tengo colocada junto a mi cama para dársela a Chat hoy en la patrulla. La otra…para ya sabes quién…estaba junto a la de Alya y la cogí sin querer. Cuando fui a darle a Alya la suya, la muy astuta se percató de que guardaba otra más en la bolsa. Una vez ahí, ya fue imposible evadirle el tema con lo persuasiva que era. Al menos daba gracias a no haber cogido el paquete que iba para Chat porque no hubiera podido poner escusas para justificar como iba a entregar aquello y a quién específicamente. Lo peor es que me dediqué muy bien en personalizar las bolsitas y cada una tenía su nombre.

Vamos que hubiera sido un desastre total…

¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe y despistada?

Agh…al menos mis momentos patéticos pasan a ser dejados de lado una vez tengo la máscara de Catarina…

Bueno…el resto de la tarde con Alya pasó mientras la aspirante a periodista creaba una nueva estratagema para que le diera las dichosas galletas al rubio modelo de nuestra clase. Yo tan solo de pensarlo me sonrojaba y tartamudeada imaginándomelo…

Le temo a la mente maquiavélica de Alya.

Agh…

Tengo que cortar por hoy. Hay que transformarse y verte a cierto gatito antes de que se haga más tarde para patrullar. Mañana te contaré sobre su reacción. Espero no arrepentirme…aunque en el fondo…creo que no lo haré…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	4. Day 4

**Dear diary,**

No me arrepiento de nada.

Anoche al llegar a la torre Eiffel, Chat ya me estaba esperando sentado en una de las vigas con los pies colgando. Parecía tranquilo y en paz. Llegué de espaldas a él así que al principio no se percató de mi presencia.

Verlo tan en calma me intrigaba. Muy pocas han sido las veces que he tenido el lujo de contemplar esa parte de él, de su personalidad. Siempre me deja con la intriga de si el chico coqueto, valiente, alocado y descarado que conozco con la máscara es igual sin ella. A veces quiero creer que conozco una parte de mi compañero que nadie más conoce; como es en mi caso.

Una vez lo saludé por detrás se sobresaltó un poco en su sitio, pero segundos después se incorporó y como ya si era normal en él se acercó a mí para besar mi mano con galantería a modo de saludo. No pude evitar tampoco en aquella ocasión, por el cambio repentino de su actitud, no alejar mi mano y reírme levemente. Sin esperar más incentivos le extendí la pequeña bolsita que tenía escondida tras mi espalda. Me pareció ver en él la misma reacción que vi en Alya aquella mañana y me alegró que le gustara.

Resultó demasiado tierna su reacción. A pesar de la máscara negra vi cierto rubor en sus mejillas y escuché como tartamudeó sorprendido levemente para preguntarme si eran mías y las había hecho especialmente para él.

Le dije que era una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que hacía por París junto conmigo y por las veces que nos habíamos apoyado el uno al otro. Me conmovió como incluso miraba con cierta adoración la bolsita y se fijaba en cada uno de los detalles hechos a mano con su nombre, "Chat Noir".

La mirada dulce que me lanzó después me atravesó y de desconcertó. Aún la recuerdo como si estuviera enfrente de mí. Me tensé y sin esperar más decidí marcharme para que iniciáramos la patrulla por separado como siempre. Sonreí y me despedí para después lanzarme de un impulso con mi yo-yo en dirección hacia el Trocadero.

Una vez en paz, resguardada en la seguridad de las sábanas de mi cuarto no he podido evitar pensar que los ojos gatunos de Chat me habían recordado con esa mirada dulce a los ojos de Adrien aquella vez que me dio su paraguas…¿Por qué habrá sido así?

Debe ser el cansancio…

Tikki tiene razón…

Necesito mimarme de vez en cuando…

¿Cómo se me ha pasado por la cabeza comparar a los dos rubios?

Definitivamente la doble vida afecta.

Hoy en la escuela una vez llegué todo transcurrió como cualquier clase de normal.

Tampoco fue Adrien…o al menos durante las primeras horas de clase.

Tres días sin verle dios. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?

Nada más verle entrar al salón de clases hablando con Nino ya me dejó paralizada.

En la hora del recreo todos dejamos nuestras mochilas como era costumbre en el aula. Alya no paraba de codearme para que le diera la dichosa bolsita a Adrien. Pero yo no me atrevía.

El verlo después siendo agarrado del brazo por Chloe quién quería captar su atención echó a perder mis planes de acercarme a él. Así que aprovechando el despiste de mi amiga que fue a discutir algo con Nino, fui de vuelta a clases y en la mochila de él escondí la bolsita de galletas dentro de ella.

Puede que no sepa que yo se las di, pero al menos había cumplido mi parte para agradecerle todo lo que significaba para mí.

Alya me recriminó después a la salida de la escuela por mi cobardía, pero no me importó mucho al ver la rubio en la entrada también saliendo ciertamente un poco presuroso.

Me llamó la atención que mirara de un lado para otro como si buscara algo o a alguien, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que llevaba en su mano la pequeña bolsita de galletas que yo escondí en su maleta.

¿Estaría buscándome?

¿Sabía que yo se las había dado?

Mi corazón por segundos pareció salirse por mi pecho. Mi garganta palpitaba y sentía que me quedaba sin voz cuando con una cara de resignación ante su búsqueda el chico volvía a contemplar la bolsita en sus manos y sonreía con la misma dulzura y candor que me enamoraba. En ese momento supe que no había mejor recompensa que su sonrisa. Poco después pintaron desde la entrada para que el fuera a su limosina y poder marcharse.

Mientras veía como se marchaba el vehículo y en el resto del camino a casa he llevado una sonrisa boba en la cara que nadie ha podido quitarme. Agradecí que mis padres no me preguntaran hoy nada y grité como una loca por la alegría que me inundaba una vez llegué a mi habitación y en compañía de las risas y la sonrisa cómplice de mi kwami.

Ay…

Adrien…

…

Ojalá supieras que locuras haría con solo una sonrisa tuya…

…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	5. Day 5

**Dear diary,**

Solo han pasado cuatro días desde el último akuma y Alya ya está desesperada por volver a ver a Ladybug en acción. Si tan desesperada está ella por ello no puedo evitar imaginar cómo estará Hawkmoth si tanto quiere mi miraculous y el de Chat.

Resulta gracioso imaginarme a un hombre serio y enmascarado, tal y como se nos presentó por primera vez Hawkmoth al enfrentarnos a Stone Heart, con las reacciones exageradas de Alya por acción.

Pero por otro lado…me preocupa…

Siempre se agradece un tiempo de pausa en mi vida como heroína; eso no lo niego. Pero un día sin akumas siempre me inquieta: porque nunca se sabe si Hawkmoth está planeando algo peor para la próxima vez.

Hoy en clase Alya, Rose, y Juleka estaban hablando sobre los últimos akumas y sus impresiones sobre ellos o sobre Hawkmoth y eso me ha dado mucho que pensar también.

Chloe se metió en la conversación junto con Sabrina alabando a Ladybug, por supuesto, y de su gran amistad con ella.

Agh…si tan solo supiera…

Su afán de protagonismo no tiene fin…

¿Me pregunto si una charla con mi alterego la haría replantearse su actitud?

Digo…Cambió de parecer cuando nos disculpamos tras todo lo de Vanisher y Antibug y se concilió tanto conmigo como con Sabrina…No es tan mala después de todo…O eso quiero creer…

¿Sería tan malo si lo fuera?

Además de eso, día tranquilo después de todo. Es hora de dejarlo por hoy. Toca patrullar: como siempre día sí, día no. Espera que la noche sea igual de tranquila.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	6. Day 6

**Dear diary,**

Chat estuvo anoche demasiado… ¿raro?

No actuó tan coqueto como siempre. No sé si me explico bien…

Agh…

De verdad que parece que anda en la luna; en cualquier parte menos donde ha de estar…

¿Será por las galletas que le di el otro día?

…

No, no lo creo.

Había escuchado por la televisión mientras cenaba con mis padres que había habido ciertos robos por la zona de Montmatre y quería hacer especial hincapié en nuestra patrulla por esa zona con Chat para ver si podíamos ser de ayuda a la policía.

Mientras le explicaba mis motivos a mi compañero y la nueva ruta para aquella noche el parecía estar con la mirada perdida y en más de una ocasión tuve que llamar su atención; cosa muy poca común.

Puede que sea bromista conmigo a veces y un poco despistado o torpe cuando estamos frente a akumas para captar la atención del enemigo y despistar o para llamar especialmente mi atención. Pero nunca ha llegado al punto de perder el hilo de una conversación conmigo.

¿Ocurrirá algo en su vida como civil que le preocupe?

Puff…

Sé que soy la primera que insiste en guardar nuestras identidades a salvo. Pero en estos momentos me gustaría no ser tan responsable como heroína para ayudar al que considero ya como no solo mi compañero de batallas, sino a mi amigo.

Con el paso del tiempo me he ido dando cuenta que puedo confiar ciegamente en él en cualquier aspecto de mi vida sin temer a nada. Sé que de necesitarlo él siempre me ayudaría y no temería contarle nada sobre mi vida; el que fuera mi confidente…

Pero…

La sombra de Hakwmoth me perseguía y torturaba…

Agh..silly kitty…

¿Por qué haces que me preocupe tanto por tí?

…

Puff…

No quise preguntarle nada para no incomodarle…pero si la próxima vez que coincidamos le veo en el mismo estado no dudaré en intervenir. Como dije antes, él siempre me apoya. Se me rece que yo también le apoye en lo que sea que le esté pasando…

El día hoy en la escuela ha tenido una peculiaridad…aunque ya va siendo cosa muy común.

Alix y Kim han vuelto a hacer otra de sus apuestas.

¿Cuál?

Quien diera más vueltas a la pista de la escuela durante el recreo tendría al perdedor como su esclavo personal durante una semana. Esta vez Alix, a diferencia de la competencia pasada que tuvieron en el Trocadero cuando Timebreaker, correría sin patines.

¿Resultado?

Esperable.

Alix ganadora y un Kim con el estómago revuelto y con nauseas de camino a la enfermería acompañado de Max. Las chicas elogiamos a Alix. Por una parte me divertí con las reacciones exageradas de Kim y por otro lado me lamenté por su deplorable estado.

A la salida de la escuela Alix me paró antes de regresar a casa.

Me pidió como favor diseñarle una muñequera personalizada puesto que la suya estaba muy desgastada de tanto usarla para hacer deporte. Yo gustosa acepté.

Y ahora estoy en mi nuevo proyecto. Ya tengo el boceto para su muñequera según sus gustos y solo me falta hacerla.

Hoy no teníamos muchas tareas así que parte de mi tiempo libre lo he dedicado a esa tarea.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Diseñar y ayudar a mis amigos y familia es lo que más me gusta hacer.

Junto con Tikki y al ritmo de Jagged Stone en mi cuarto mientras coso me despido por esta ocasión.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	7. Day 7

**Dear diary,**

Otra vez en la noche volvió a atacar un akuma.

Y no fue el típico akuma de siempre.

Nunca desde que me convertí en Ladybug pensé que una Catarina podría resultar una deliciosa comida para un akuma…

Todavía siento la piel de gallina y grito querer escapar de mi garganta.

¿Aracne? ¿Es enserio?

A simple vista el nuevo akuma parecía una chica de nuestra edad vestida de negro y que manejaba unos hilos cono maestría que creaba desde su mano como si fuera Spider-man.

Chat a modo de burla, como no, se mofó de ella como "La viuda negra".

¿Enserio gatito? ¿No tenías otra cosa mejor que decir o hacer?

En fin.

Sin tan siquiera esperarlo, de un momento a otra estábamos acorralados por cientos de arañas de diversos tamaños.

¿Has adivinado ya mis pensamientos, querido diario?

Sí…

¿Cuál es el enemigo natural de las mariquitas?

Todos a coro conmigo… "¡LAS ARAÑAS!"

…

Nunca me han gustado; ni siquiera cuando aún no era Ladybug.

Lo peor de aquella situación fue que todas las pequeñas de ocho patas tenían más afán por perseguirme a mí que a mi compañero gatuno.

¿De verdad?

¡Es él el que se ha burlado de las arañas, no yo!

Salían de todos lados: de los tejados, las ventanas, las alcantarillas, callejones…

¿No iba a parar nunca?

Parecía que no.

Tampoco me dejaban tiempo para invocar mi Lucky Charm. Algunas, más pequeñas, empezaban a subirse por mis piernas una vez pisaba cualquier superficie.

¡Hasta se colgaban de la cuerda de mi yo-yo!

¡Estaba atosigada de arañas!

No…mejor dicho…

¡Eso era el nido de arañas!

¡Y yo era el postre!

Chat intentaba acorralar a la akumatizada mientras yo por primera vez era el cebo para sus "queridísimas mascotas". En un momento dado, acorralada, y con varias arañas en mi brazo me resbalé y solté el agarre de mi yo-yo mientras me balanceaba de una punta a otra con este.

La caída fue dura y por un momento pensé que iba a perder la consciencia…pero un grito de Chat llamándome me espabiló lo suficiente como para querer hacer un último esfuerzo e incorporarme para después ser sostenida por mi compañero y de una manera fugaz iniciar una retirada temporal.

Nos escondimos en el tejado de varios edificios alejados de la villana que no paraba de buscar incansablemente junto con sus arañas. Gracias a esa huida, Chat me dio tiempo para invocar el Lucky Charm.

Una vez apareció el bote de pegamento en mis manos no hizo falta nada más que mirar a mi compañero de ojos gatunos para saber lo que había que hacer. Con el tiempo contrarreloj extendí todo el contenido del pegamento por la terraza del edifico en el que nos hallábamos y me coloqué en el centro. Era la presa perfecta servida en bandeja de plata. Una vez empezaron a llegar las arañas todas quedaron atrapadas entre el pegamento y para cuando llegó dispuesta Aracne para contraatacarme Chat utilizó su cataclismo desde una de las esquinas del edificio para destruir un contenedor de agua cuyo contenido cayó sobre la villana desorientándola. En cuestión de segundos Chat la acorraló y yo atrapé el broche en forma de araña que portaba en su pelo para destruir el akuma y purificarlo.

Las arañas junto con el pegamento del edificio desaparecieron con el conjuro mágico del amuleto encantado y el contenedor de agua fue reparado.

Estaba satisfecha pero a la vez exahusta. Estuve a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo antes de chocar puños con Chat esta vez, pero él de nuevo fue más rápido y me sostuvo. Nos sonreímos de manera cómplice y después, con unas sonrisas que reflejaban nuestro agotamiento, chocamos puños.

Dejé en manos de Chat ayudar a la civil y con ciertas reticencias por dejarme marchar sola en mi estad me dejó irme antes mientras me balanceaba en dirección a mi hogar antes de que se agotara el tiempo de mi transformación.

He de admitir que cada vez que sostuve la cuerda del yo-yo entre mis manos pensé que las arañas iban a volver a atacarme y recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Apenas fui consciente de como llegué de la terraza de mi casa a la cama y como me destransformé. Solo sé que me he levantado hace dos horas y siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.

Tikki me ha dicho que he dormido durante todo el día y que había dado varios síntomas de fiebre. Mi madre antes de querer despertarme en la mañana y al ver mi estado dejó que no fuera a la escuela para cuidarme mientras mi padre atendía la pastelería.

Mi pequeña amiga kwami se quedó muy preocupada por mí. Ahora duerme plácidamente pero me dijo que no paraba de murmurar en sueños por el ataque de las arañas del día anterior y replicaba que había llegado a ese punto por no descansar como debía.

Yo creo que tiene razón y no pude negársela para su tranquilidad, pero también creo que pudo haber sido por los cambios de temperatura últimamente en la ciudad y el baño de agua que empleamos para con la akumatizada, puesto que algo nos llegó a fin de cuentas a Chat y a mí.

¿Estará bien también ese gato?

En fin…

Ayer literalmente me salvó de mi peor pesadilla…

Puff..

Solo espero de verdad que él esté bien…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	8. Day 8

**Dear diary,**

Aún tengo unas décimas de fiebre; pero me encuentro mucho mejor.

Mi madre insistió en que debía quedarme en casa y descansar un poco más, pero yo he querido ir a la escuela. No quería preocupar más a mis padres, además que sabía que mi padre necesitaba ayuda en la panadería y no quería que mi madre cuidara de mi pudiendo ayudar a mi padre, encontrándome yo mucho mejor.

Físicamente me siento mejor al menos…

Anímicamente es otro asunto…

Las pesadillas con respecto a las arañas no han parado; más bien ha sido al contrario…se han incrementado. Esta noche me desvelé y grité al menos en dos ocasiones despertándome entre las cuatro y las seis de la mañana.

Por suerte mis padres no me oyeron; pero Tikki está que se desvela por mí y me preocupa que se ella la que se enferme ahora por mí. No me gustaría tener que volver a pasar por otro suceso similar al que pasamos como con Princess Frangance.

Sabía que Alya también estaría preocupada al no verme ayer en clase y no contestar ninguno de sus mensajes así que para evitar explicaciones profundas me limité a llegar con la hora justa a clase.

Le dije que no me encontraba muy bien y que tenía unos leves grados de fiebre pero que ya no era nada preocupante. A pesar de todo y sus intentos insistentes por saber más o ver como estaba, no logró convencerme de volver a casa o hacerme hablar algo más de lo mínimo que ya le había contado.

Estaba ausente en clase. Sentía que aún estaba en la pelea de la otra noche, alerta, y que en cualquier momento las arañas vendrían por mí. Una vez fue la hora del descanso me excusé con Alya diciendo que iba al baño cuando realmente me quedé en el aula descansando o intentando recuperar el sueño perdido hoy en la madrugada.

Todo intento por dormir algo y hacer caso a los consejos de Tikki para descansar fue nulo. Solo había reposado mi cabeza sobre el escritorio unos minutos y en sueños sentí como una tarántula giganta me atrapaba y se disponía a devorarme.

Al despertarme entre gritos y lágrimas me encontré con un rostro agitado y preocupado que me sacudía los hombros para despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla. A pesar de como hubiera actuado comúnmente en una situación así, estaba tan aterrorizada que no dudé en esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Adrien y abrazarme a él llorando produciendo lamentos sin contemplación aún que el miedo en el cuerpo y el aliento de la tarántula en mi rostro.

Poco a poco me fui calmando…Aún no sé cómo llegué a estar en esa situación con él…y cómo es que estuvo a allí…

Aunque prefiero no pensarlo…Fuera como fuese…Nunca me sentí más protegida que con él estando entre sus brazos mientras me daba palabras de ánimo para calmar mi angustia.

Apenas acabó el descanso cuando yo me había calmado casi por completo y Alya llegó junto con Nino antes que nadie al aula. No sé verdaderamente que imagen tenía entonces, pero seguro que no era nada agradable. Sin esta vez poner reticencias y con un permiso posteriormente de la maestra me acompañó a la enfermería donde me revisaron y al poco tiempo vino mi padre a recogerme.

He permanecido toda la tarde dormida tras unas pastillas recetadas por la enfermera para que me ayudaran con el insomnio.

Pero en el fondo creo que he podido dormir esta vez bien y sin arañas como pesadillas porque aún sentía unos brazos cálidos y fuertes a mi alrededor, envolviéndome…

Aunque curiosamente en mis sueños…un gatito negro jugaba con una mariquita y ahuyentaba a las arañas para que les dejara jugar en paz en un bello pasto con las más hermosas flores con un arco iris de fondo.

Era tan acogedor…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	9. Day 9

**Dear diary,**

Me siento un poco culpable por haber faltado a la patrulla de ayer con Chat.

Al mismo tiempo me siento preocupada, puesto que no lo he visto desde la batalla con Aracne y temo que él pueda haber tenido una recaída como la mía.

La fiebre empeoró ayer durante toda la tarde y noche.

Cuando no está mi madre en mi cuarto cambiándome el trapo húmedo en la frente y haciendo el esfuerzo por que me tome las pastillas, lo hace Tikki en su ausencia.

Fue esta última la que me prohibió salir de mi cuarto para cumplir con mi deber de Ladybug hasta que no estuviera totalmente sana.

Agh…

Al menos las pesadillas sobre arañas no me han vuelto a torturar y puedo descansar bien.

Paso más rato durmiendo que despierta y cuando no duermo me la paso cosiendo.

Terminé la muñequera de Alix, pero con todo el asunto de Aracne y mi fiebre no pude entregárselo a la pelirosa estos días.

Ahora en lo que estoy trabajando es en algo más especial…

…

Hoy sábado en la tarde vino a visitarme Alya para ver cómo estaba y me contó ciertas cosas que me han dejado mucho que pensar…

…

Pensaba que lo sucedido con Adrien ayer en la clase fueron solo alucinaciones mías por la fiebre…pero no fue así…

Aunque lo recuerdo todo demasiado rápido y borroso Alya se dedicó hoy a explicármelo con detalle.

Ella junto con Nino al encontrarnos a Adrien y a mí medio ida en la clase se acercó a mi preocupada y comprobó mi temperatura. Claramente estaba ardiendo y delirando. Yo pensaba que había sido Alya la que me acompañó a la enfermería hasta que vino a recogerme mi padre…pero el que realmente me acompañó fue Adrien mientras Alya se encargaba con la maestra de mi justificación por la falta a clase.

Al llegar hoy además Alya me ha dejado varios apuntes de los dos días que he estado ausente o medio ausente en clase. La mitad de ellos eran de ella y la otra mitad del rubio de ojos verdes del día de ayer.

Al parecer también se quedó preocupado por mi estado y quiso acompañar hoy a Alya incluso para verme…pero una sesión de fotos de última hora se lo impidió.

A Alya no le termina de cuadrar la cosa y no ha parado de atosigarme a preguntas para saber el porqué del repentino trato con el modelo y de su preocupación por mí, aunque eso sí, siempre con moderación debido a lo cansada que aún me encontraba.

Aunque la verdad es que ni yo misma me lo acabo de explicar…

…

La única manera más reciente sería que se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo le regalé el lunes pasado la pequeña bolsita con galletas…pero ese no era el caso.

La única que sabía sobre el asunto era Alya y sé que ella no diría nada…

¿De verdad está Adrien preocupado por mí?

Aun cuando se fue mi amiga todavía sigo dándole vueltas al asunto y el sonrojo de mi rostro no ha desaparecido…

…

¿De qué manera miraré a Adrien a la escuela el lunes cuando lo vuelva a ver?

…

¡Kyaaaaa!

Creo que lo único bueno de estar enferma sería que ese momento se alargaría por el momento.

…

Pero bueno.

Ese no es el asunto del que te quería comentar, querido diario.

En lo que me encuentro trabajando curiosamente es en otra muñequera.

Esta será de color negro y con la marca de una huella de gato de color verde.

Esta vez le entregaré a Adrien este presente personalmente a modo de agradecimiento por intentar calmarme el otro día en clase.

No tengo por qué ponerme nerviosa, puesto que no va con una intención amorosa el presente…sino como una forma de gratitud. No tendría por qué temer a que rechazara mi regalo desinteresado… ¿no?

Agh…

No sé…

Sinceramente…quiero hacerlo…

Quiero atreverme a dar de una vez el paso y poder actuar normal frente a él…No me importa lo que suceda después…

"¿Y por qué la marca de Chat?" te estarás preguntando…

En mis sueños un gato negro protegía de las arañas a la mariquita…como Chat me protege a mí…a Ladybug…

Extrañamente entre los brazos de Adrien me sentí igual de protegida…de…de… ¿querida?

…

Bueno…

Será mejor que deje de darle vueltas al asunto…

Lo mejor será hacer caso a los consejos de mi madre y Tikki y descansar muy bien.

Por suerte no ha aparecido ningún akuma nuevo.

Mañana espero poder estar mejor y por fin patrullar con Chat.

Nunca pensé que querría tanto que llegara el momento de hacer una patrulla con ese minino…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	10. Day 10

**Dear diary,**

¡Me siento como nueva!

Tengo la sensación de que podría saltar de una punta a otra de París sin necesidad de transformarme en Ladybug.

Creo que el que mi ánimo se halla recuperado tan rápido ha sido al apoyo de Tikki, quién con sus ánimos constantes y sonrisas dulces me motivaba a descansar y recuperarme cuanto antes durante estos días.

Aún con las reticencias de mi madre para que descansara, pude ayudarla un poco con una tarta que tenía que decorar aquel día para una boda como único encargo el sábado para que la llevara al lugar de la celebración mi padre.

Una boda…

Hacía un día radiante…

Me siento tan bien que lo único que puede pasar por mi mente son pensamientos alegres y positivos. Me sentía hiperactiva y no tenía nada que hacer en casa puesto que hasta los deberes atrasados había logrado hacerlos en un santiamén en la mañana. Así que por la tarde salí de casa con la excusa de que iría a ver a Alya y en uno de los callejones cerca de casa me transformé y me convertí en Ladybug.

Salté y salté sin parar con la adrenalina recorriéndome todo el cuerpo desde la Torre Eiffel hasta la punta más alta de París, la iglesia de Sacre Coeur.

La brisa otoñal era fresca al fin de la tarde pero se sentía bien contra el rostro mientras se contemplaban las bellas vistas de la ciudad del amor desde el lugar.

No hubo novedad de akumas y nada nuevo en el Ladyblog que pudiera captar mi atención además de las últimas novedades de Alya sobre la última villana que fue Aracne.

Tuve que regresar a casa para cenar y disimular.

No llegaré a dormirme pues pronto tendré que volver a transformarme y patrullar de nuevo con cierto gatito.

Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a él en mi ausencia…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	11. Day 11

**Dear diary,**

Todo el entusiasmo del día anterior desapareció en la noche…

Chat Noir no apareció para patrullar…

¿Se habrá molestado porque no patrullé con él el viernes?

Patrullamos juntos un día sí y otro no.

¡No es mi culpa que me pusiera enferma!

¡Gato tonto!

…

Aghh…

…

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

Estoy muy preocupada…

Para cuando quise ponerme en contacto con él anoche su comunicador no daba señales y eso solo quería decir que ni siquiera se había transformado aquella noche.

¿En verdad estará bien?

Para cuando iba a darme por vencida para comunicarme con él, noté una nota de voz.

¿Se podían dejar mensajes en nuestros comunicadores?

Cada día aprendo algo nuevo de mi miraculous, desde luego…

En fin.

Parecía usar el mismo tono bromista de siempre diciendo que le había surgido un asunto personal y que no podría asisitir hoy a la patrulla; que esperaba que estuviera bien y que mi falta del otro día no se debiera a nada grave.

Pero…pude notar algo raro…

Puede que no conozcamos al chico o la chica que se oculte bajo la máscara ambos…pero durante estos meses como compañeros he aprendido a conocerle, valorarle y entenderle. Y el tono de voz que estaba empleando era falso…

Al regresar a casa y durante hoy en la mañana no he podido evitar dejar de pensar en ello.

Todo esto me ha recordado el asunto pendiente de la semana pasada en el que me dije que algo raro le andaba pasando a Chat y que a la próxima vez lo confrontaría.

Y lo voy a hacer.

Ese gato me debe un par de explicaciones de porque anda tan raro.

Estaba tan ensimismada en el asunto de Chat que junto con las prisas de llegar a clases esta mañana se me olvidó echar en la maleta las dos muñequeras que había hecho la semana pasada a mis dos compañeros de clase.

Me sorprendió, una vez llegué a clase, ver a algunos de mis compañeros acercarse a mí y preguntar por mi estado.

Yo muy agradecida les di las gracias por su preocupación. Rose, siempre acompañada de Juleka revoloteaba alrededor mío entusiasta al ver que me encontraba mucho mejor, y Mylène me regaló un bote de jarabe de miel que según su madre hacía milagros con los resfriados y las gripes, por si volvía a recaer o enfermar.

Chloe se hizo la desentendida una vez llegó a clase, mientras se distraía con su móvil, y Sabrina escuetamente me preguntó cómo me encontraba y me dio una sincera sonrisa al responderle que me encontraba mejor.

Lo peor fue cuando en cierto momento dado, Alya, siempre al lado mía desde que llegué, me hizo volverme de espaldas para contemplar a los dos chicos que recién ingresaban en el aula.

¡No había caído hasta entonces en Adrien y todo lo que me había planteado ese fin de semana!

Por un instante no supe cómo reaccionar.

Nino saludó animado como era su costumbre para después dirigirse a Alya.

Adrien y yo nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos…expectantes a quién daría el primer paso para saludar.

Me saludó… ¿tímidamente?

Yo le contesté un poco trabada de vuelta…pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco azorada ante aquella repentina tensión entre ambos…

¿Acaso se siente avergonzado por como actué el otro día?

¡Me muero de la vergüenza!

Por suerte apareció Alix por la puerta y rodeándome el cuello y los hombros con su brazo me hizo acompañarla hasta su asiento preguntándome que tal mi fin de semana y como me hallaba.

Aprovechando mi diálogo con ella le prometí que mañana le entregaría su muñequera sin falta.

Ella, más feliz que una perdiz, me lo agradeció con mis dos manos entre las suyas.

Tendrá, por lo que me comentó, una competición de skate pronto y quería usarlo para entonces.

Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Esa chica es insuperable en competición.

El resto de mi mañana ha sido tranquila en compañía de Alya, con la que después de clase fui a tomar un helado y comentó, o más bien me propuso, sobre cosas nuevas para su blog.

No le he comentado nada sobre la muñequera que le he hecho a Adrien…

…

Agh…

Espero que el encuentro incómodo de hoy con él no se dé siempre a partir de ahora. Para evitar más situaciones incómodas el día de hoy procuré no mantener mucho contacto con él; ni siquiera de manera visual…

Solo de pensar en él me siento como un flan…

Puff…

Solo espero que mañana no quede en el intento mis intenciones para con él y esa muñequera personalizada que solo me recuerda ahora el asunto "Chat Noir".

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	12. Day 12

**Dear diary,**

Pensé que me moriría hoy…

…

Ah…

…

Solo era un presente a modo de agradecimiento… ¿Qué tanto costaba dárselo?

…

Al parecer…mucho…

Hoy no se me olvidó guardar ambas muñequeras en la maleta…aunque una…precisamente la negra…no se me "olvidó" gracias a la buena memoria de mi "querida" kwami, la cual se divertía a mi costa por mi puro estado de nerviosismo desde el principio de la mañana.

Bueno…El día en sí transcurrió tan tranquilo como siempre.

En la mañana, antes de que empezaran las clases, le entregué sin demora a Alix su muñequera, de la cual se encargó de presumir durante el resto del día y precisamente durante el receso en las narices de Kim.

El pobre había estado toda la semana haciendo las tareas de Alix y sus resúmenes como castigo impuesto ante la apuesta que perdió la semana pasada.

Él, que no desea sentirse inferior, y mucho menos ante la pelirosa, se acercó a mí durante el receso y también me pidió como favor que le hiciera una muñequera. Ante eso Alix se interpuso y expuso mil y un excusas como el que él ya tenía una muñequera y la tenía como nueva. Al final, y como es costumbre, todo acabo en otra discusión entre los dos atletas que les llevó a competir.

En esta ocasión me lavé las manos y no quise saber de qué trataba el nuevo reto y apuesta esta vez. Lo único que llegué a saber por parte de Alya es que Kim había acabado en la enfermería con un chichón al caer por las escaleras…No me preguntéis el por qué.

En fin...

Aprovechando que todos estaban hoy más pendientes de la apuesta de esos dos que de otros asuntos, y especialmente mi amiga Alya, me acerqué con cierta pena a Adrien agarrándolo tímidamente del borde de su camisa blanca y le pedí hablar apartados en otro lado.

Él estaba atento también a la competencia y cuando lo llamé pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, me sonrió calmado y me asintió sin problema caminando conmigo hasta nuestra aula de clase.

Una vez allí no sabía dónde meterme…

En esa situación…y a solas con él…lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza era la palabra "confesión"…y eso solo me aterraba más ante la naturalidad con la que actuaba el rubio.

Intenté tranquilizarme y actuar normal. Sin querer crear un silencio incómodo entre ambos actué rápido y nada más entrar a clase me dirigí hacia mi macuto y con un guiño de Tikki desde mi maleta, me volví a acercar a él para extenderle la muñequera negra y con la huella verde.

¿Su reacción?

Claramente fue de sorpresa. No se lo esperaba.

¿La mía?

Todo el rato con la cabeza gacha evitando mantener contacto visual con él. De no haber sido así no hubiera sido capaz de mantener una conversación coherente.

Creo que nunca había mantenido una conversación tan larga con él.

Me preguntó por el motivo del obsequio y especialmente por el diseño específico con el que lo había hecho.

Fui lo más sincera que pude y con toda la tranquilidad de la que me veía capaz apretando los puños y mostrándome natural.

Le dije que me gustaba la figura y los ideales de Chat Noir; el cómo confiaba ciegamente en Ladybug a pesar de todas las circunstancias y como velaba por ella y era su apoyo. Le expliqué que quería dárselo a modo de darle las gracias por ser mi apoyo y ayudarme aquel día cuando no me encontraba en mi mejor momento y para cuando creí terminar mi monólogo, logré levantar el rostro para contemplar la más bella de las sonrisas.

Era dulce, conmovida y tierna.

Parecía que era él el que me estaba dando las gracias cuando yo era quien quería dárselas. Pensé que podría usarla puesto que sabía que jugaba al baloncesto…pero eso tampoco lo di a entender claramente para que no se diera cuenta de cuán pendiente estoy de él y lo que me importa.

Sin saber como interactuar frente a él sin que me diera un paro cardíaco me disculpé y le volví a dar las gracias por todo antes de marcharme por la puerta de clase para "huir" con Alya.

No le conté nada a ella hasta que salimos de clase y me acompaño a casa para hacer las tareas conmigo. Parecía un fangirl total y sus comentario pícaros no hacían nada más que hacerme plantearme si lo que hice estuvo bien.

Pero lo cierto querido diario…es que no podría estar más feliz por haberlo hecho…

Desde que se lo entregué, me fije que lo llevo puesto en su muñeca durante el resto del día hasta que lo perdí de vista en la salida al subirse en su limusina…y lo que más me fascinaba de todo…

Por fin había logrado darle un presente mío sin que fallara en el intento o sin intermediarios; había podido mantener durante un rato una conversación con él; había podido darle las gracias como deseaba…y he tenido el gusto de ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro muy distinta a las que porta para aparentar ser "el chico perfecto".

Quiero conocer "al chico imperfecto"… "mi chico imperfecto"…

Y no cabía en mí al pensar que yo era la causante de esa sonrisa que no se borraba de mi pensamiento.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

Hablando de chicos imperfectos…

Ya va siendo hora de que me prepare para la patrulla nocturna de hoy.

Hoy cierto gatito no se me escapa de un interrogatorio más que seguro.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	13. Day 13

**Dear diary,**

…

Estoy…

…

…confusa…

Anoche cuando quedé con Chat llegué a nuestro punto de encuentro decidida a encararla y reclamarle por su estado estos últimos días…

…Pero la situación se tornó en mi contra…

A diferencia de en otras ocasiones en las que siempre se mostraba coqueto o juguetón conmigo y dispuesto a todo, aquella noche parecía imperturbable…como si tuviera el papel de seriedad que yo siempre solía tomar en las misiones…

Al verlo con una expresión tan seria no supe cómo encararle…

¿Estaba…molesto?

Pensé que sí.

Después de todo, había faltado a una de nuestras patrullas y no me había molestado en avisarle la semana pasada.

¡No era mi culpa caer en enferma! ¡Cómo iba a poder localizarle transformándome en Ladybug si no podía ni mantenerme en pie dos segundas y caía desplomada a la cama!

Aunque…

Sí es cierto que él lo hizo la última vez por aquel mensaje de voz: método que yo no conocía ni había usado con él hasta entonces…

Agh…

La situación fue un poco rara. Por primera vez desde que no conocíamos no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él o una disculpa.

Lo cierto es que parecía enfadado…mas…su rostro reflejaba algo más que aumentaba mi nerviosismo y me afligía más por dentro…

Y era que en verdad parecía preocupado por mí…preocupado por qué me hubiera pasado algo.

Ambos lo hemos dicho muchas veces. Somos un equipo, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

A estas alturas…no puedo considerarlo solo como un compañero de batallas en quién confiar…

Sé que daría todo por él lo mismo que él por mí. Era mi amigo…y la persona en quién más podía creer y confiar…más que en mí misma…

Cuando trabándome un poco y rascándome un brazo, intentaba justificarme, inútilmente, por estar en enferma ante el último akuma, él me cortó.

En su rostro se reflejaba una gran controversia de sentimientos.

Me sonrió con esa típica sonrisa confiada que siempre compartía conmigo para tranquilizarme y que no me preocupara por el asunto. Se alegró porque ya me encontrara bien después de toda aquella pesadilla y a salvo…Pero sus ojos aún mostraban cierta preocupación…

Podía notarlo…Era una mirada alicaída…incluso más bien… culpable…

Entonces fue que caí en algo importante.

ÉL…él fue el que estuvo allí protegiéndome de las arañas cuando me atacaron…Fue el que irónicamente me protegió en mis pesadillas contra las arañas…el gato a la mariquita… Por eso inconscientemente le había hecho aquella muñequera con el símbolo del gato negro a Adrien…porque estando al lado del modelo rubio aquel día me había sentido tan segura o protegido como me sentía cuando estaba con Chat…

Siempre se había preocupado por mí…

¡Y yo que pensaba darle un sermón hoy!

Se me vinieron de golpe y porrazo a la mente todos los recuerdos de mis pesadillas los últimos días…aquellos sueños en los que las arañas me rodeaban y me atacaban sin parar…

No pude evitar derramar una lágrima rebelde al recordarlo.

Me sentía flaquear…pero como Ladybug debía permanecer entera.

Sin despegar la mirada entonces de un Chat sorprendido por mi cambio repentino, le agradecí por preocuparse tanto por mí, de ayudarme en aquella y en otras muchas ocasiones…

Me empecé a sentir demasiado egoísta…

No…

No era eso…

En verdad era una egoísta…

Nunca me había puesto a reconsiderar bien en cuantos aprietos me había metido más de una vez y él había estado allí para ayudarme…

Aunque sea un gato tonto muchas veces…es el caballero de brillante armadura que siempre necesito cuando estoy en apuros…

Jajaja…

No puedo evitar sonreír ahora mientras escribo esto y reírme internamente al recordar el ataque de Darkblade, cuando nos atacaron una horda de caballeros negros a los que él solo se enfrentó sin ningún temor desde el principio antes de que yo apareciera en escena…

Era un auténtico héroe…de los pies a la cabeza…

Volviendo al asunto que nos atañe…

Lo de anoche…

Cuando intentaba darle las gracias un poco trabada por aquella nube de pensamientos pesimistas en mi cabeza, me sorprendió acercándose a mí y abrazándome fuertemente, reteniéndome contra su pecho para después acariciar mi cabello y calmarme con dulces palabras…

Pareció como si quisiera calmar mi angustia interna…como si en verdad, solo con mirarme, me hubiera leído…

Aquella sensación me resultó cálida y reconfortante…aunque muy familiar…

No pude evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima…pero pronto desparecieron para ser ocupado el ambiente por una gran paz entre ambos…

Por un lado sabía que debía apartarme y que debía mantener a fin de cuentas mi espacio personal con ese gatito coqueto…pero anoche no me importó desaparecer esa distancia que siempre intentaba mantener con él…

Me sentía tan cómoda y reconfortada como en mis sueños…

No sé por cuanto permanecimos así en la noche, pero sí recuerdo que con cierta reticencia y con algo de pesadez empezando a inundar mis ojos, le di las gracias en un susurro por aquello…y por todo…

Aún me siento nerviosa por lo que ocurrió después…

Apretó ligeramente su agarre en ambas manos, ahora colocadas a ambos lados de mi cintura, y tras alzar mi cabeza con sorpresa, pues la tenía apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros escondida, me miró y me susurró un "Lo que sea por ti, My Lady".

Aunque no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras por parte de mi compañero de batallas y amigo, sus ojos anoche y su tono de voz me transmitieron y me dejaron ver algo más…O eso sentí…porque una gran sensación de bloqueo y nerviosismo me empezó a inundar. No sabía qué hacer, qué decirle o cómo actuar ante aquella situación en la que ambos habíamos acabado tan…cercana…

Escapé como la cobarde que era. Me reincorporé y, trabándome un poco, me disculpé rápidamente con él puesto que debíamos empezar la patrulla antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Lancé mi yo-yo sin avisar hacia el abismo de cualquier calle en la dirección a donde debía patrullar.

Aún en la tarde de hoy…no puedo hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de aquellos ojos rajados gatunos que me miraban con tanta intensidad…

Tikki me ha estado rondando todo el día en busca de respuestas ante mi estad de letanía en la que me sumí desde que llegué a casa en la noche. No he podido dormir bien pensado en ello y por otro lado, no he podido distraerme con la visión de mi modelo favorito en clases o mis fantasías con él puesto que no ha asistido a clases hoy por otra sesión de fotos…

Agh…

Alya notó mi ausencia…pero no me insistió mucho en ello…

En verdad lo agradezco…

Me imagino que habrá pensado que se trata de no haber visto a Adrien aquel día…

Aunque por una vez…no era precisamente aquel rubio el que ocupaba mis pensamientos…

AAAGGGHHH…

¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas a esto?

No lo entiendo…

No me entiendo…

Tikki sigue preocupada insistiéndome…pero… ¿Cómo voy a poder explicárselo si no me entiendo a mí misma?

Puff…

Gato tonto…

…

…

Lo peor es que me he puesto a hacer galletas con mi padre hoy en la panadería.

¿Sabes lo bueno?

Que ahora estoy diseñando una pequeña bolsita estilo "Chat Noir" para dársela mañana con algunas de esas galletas en compensación por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

…

No pienses mal…

Solo son de agradecimiento después de todo… ¿No?

…

Oh bueno…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	14. Day 14

**Dear diary,**

Ayer en la noche no pude dormir…

Permanecí toda la noche tumbada en mi cama, o bien dando vueltas intentando dormir al principio, o ya al final, harta, mirando el cielo despejado y estrellado desde la claraboya sobre mi cama boca arriba.

De vez en cuando miraba a una Tikki junto a mí durmiendo profundamente en una de mis almohadas. Otras veces me quedaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras miraba hacia mi escritorio…hacia donde reposaba la pequeña bolsa con galletas con el sello del gato…

…

Agh…

Se me vinieron tantas cosas a la cabeza en todo ese tiempo…

No quiero darle importancia a lo sucedido con Chat porque estoy segura de mis sentimientos por Adrien…

Jamás podría ver con otros ojos a Chat mas que como mi amigo o compañero de batallas…

Pero…

Tampoco era indiferente a los gestos que Chat tenía para conmigo siempre…

…

Ayer tenía pensado hacer una entrada más en el diario explicándote a fondo, querido diario, mi forma de ver a Chat…De esa manera podría también aclarar la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos que me abrumaban…

Pero fue entonces cuando recordé que ya lo había hecho…

En las primeras páginas…

Junto a una página en la que te expresaba como me sentía para con Adrien estaba la que te contaba todo lo que pensaba y sentía por Chat…y hubo una frase en especial que aún sigue retumbando en mi cabeza y que ya había dejado olvidada…hasta ahora…

" _Puede que viese a Chat Noir de forma de vista si no existiera Adrien"_

Harta de dar vueltas en la cama anoche, me puse a leer varias de las entradas que te había escrito aquí, querido diario…

Me desvelé toda la noche…

Llegué tarde hoy a clase…

Y nada parece aún claro en mi mente…si acaso…todo se había enredado al tamaño de una bola de nieve gigante que parecía querer aplastarme a medida que corría ladera abajo. A cuanto más corría la bola solo parecía hacerse más grande. Sentía que si no hacía algo por desaparecer aquello o esquivarlo caería por un gran precipicio o la bola me llevaría por delante consigo…

Agh…

Permanecí toda la mañana pegando cabezadas en clase…

Alya notó mi cansancio y sumado a mi comportamiento extraño de ayer me preocupó que me pasaba. Ya no me valía la excusa de que era porque había faltado Adrien. Intenté evadir el asunto, pero aun así, no pareció muy convencida. De vez en cuando no paraba de mirarme de reojo en clase o en dirección al rubio por si en verdad tenía algo que ver mi estado con él y ella no lo sabía.

Puff…

Si solo supiera…

Adrien sí ha ido hoy a clase y curiosamente no le he podido prestar tanta atención como otras veces porque parecía más entretenido con su amigo Nino sobre un tema del que yo no estaba al tanto y los perdí de vista durante el descanso.

Hoy parecía también uno de esos días libres que tenía el rubio puesto que los ví salir también juntos en dirección al parque de la escuela…

Agh…

Ver a Adrien hoy solo me ha hecho sentir más culpable por todo lo que ronda por mi cabeza…

¿Acaso de verdad me estoy planteando asumir tener… "sentimientos" por Chat Noir?

…

…

No…

Definitivamente eso es imposible…

…

No puede ser…

Jamás renunciaría a mis sentimientos por Adrien…

El recuerdo cálido de aquel día bajo la lluvia siempre llega a mi mente cuando pienso en el motivo de mis sentimientos por el modelo…

…

No había conocido hasta ese día a un chico tan noble, sincero, cálido y dulce como él…

Simplemente…

…

No…

...

Amo a Adrien…

…

Estuve a punto de renunciar a mi miraculous por salvarle cuando sucedió la akumatización de Lila a Volphina…

…

Eso es amor… ¿No?

…

Pero…

…

¿Qué siento por Chat?

…

…

Agh…

…

Acabo de acabar los deberes de hoy y pronto tendré que apagar las luces de mi cuarto para disimular como siempre ante mis padres que estoy dormida.

En unas horas será la patrulla con Chat…

…

Puff…

…

Solo espero que no resulte nada raro después de lo de ayer…Después de todo, las galletas que quiero darle a modo de gratitud no pueden tener un significado de trasfondo… ¿No?

…

Agh…

Deséame suerte…querido diario.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	15. Day 15

**Dear diary,**

¡Gato estúpido!

AGGGHHH…

Pasé dos días…DOS DÍAS…quebrando la cabeza por él… ¿y qué pasó anoche?

Yo te diré lo que pasó…

¡El actuó tan normal! ¡Cómo si no hubiera pasado nada aquella noche!

…

Cuando llegué al punto de encuentro aún no se había presentado…

Eso ya empezó a mosquearme…

Lo peor fue cuando lo vi llegar haciendo piruetas de más entre los edificios con la sonrisa más feliz y boba de todas…

¿Yo frustrada y él tan feliz? ¿Desde cuándo nos habíamos intercambiado los papeles de la buena y la mala suerte así?

No pienses mal. No quiero decir que desee que Chat tenga toda la mala suerte del mundo y yo la buena… ¡Solo que deseaba YO tener más mala suerte de la que a veces sentía que tenía en mi vida! Sobre todo en lo que se trata de Adrien y mis intentos patéticos de hablar con él…

En fin. Volviendo al asunto. Ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja anoche no hizo más que cabrearme más junto con su tardanza. No se disculpó si quiera. Simplemente me sonrió como si aún estuviera en la nube y me preguntó cuál era la ruta para aquel día viendo el paisaje de la ciudad de fondo.

Con frustración apreté la bolsita de galletas que aún tenía en mis manos a mis espaldas.

Intenté mantener la calma…

Puff…

Marinette, respira…

1, 2, 3…Puff…1, 2, 3…Puff…

Cuando con toda mi buena intención pregunté que si no se le olvidaba "algo", no sé, quizás, por ejemplo, UNA DISCULPA, el inocentemente me contesto que no. Que él recordara, no se le había olvidado nada y me cuestionó el porqué de mi pregunta…

No sé cuál fue mi cara, lo que llegué a gritarle exactamente o si era coherente…pero entre el estado de nervios y confusión que llevaba acumulando por su culpa desde el miércoles, su tardanza sin disculpas y su "catastrófico despiste"… sé que llegué a exclamarle entre otras cosas "gato insensible, idiota, ciego, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE"…

…

Grité todo en su cara con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración y agonía y para cuando quise darme cuenta y me había marchado de su lado saltando de un edificio a otro con mi yo-yo fui que me percaté que ya no tenía la bolsa de galletas en mis manos.

…

…

Dios…

…

…

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

…

…

Me comporté como una histérica con él sin motivo…

…

…

Y temo haberla cagado del todo…

…

…

Soy la idiota más grande del mundo diario…

…

Llegué a casa aún con las lágrimas de frustración y sin siquiera querer hablar con Tikki: pero no llegué a conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cuando ya casi habían pasado cuatro horas de aquello, siendo ya horas muy tardías de madrugada le suplique a una Tikki ya dormida y somnolienta que me transformara.

Intenté contactar con él…Necesitaba disculparme. No podía esperar otros dos días para poder verle y disculparme por mi acto de rebeldía injustificado. Pero no hubo señal.

…

Ya no estaba transformado…

…

Tikki tampoco durmió el resto de la noche intentando hacer que recuperara el ánimo una vez le conté todo…pero fue inútil…

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad para conciliar el sueño en clases.

Alya no fue a clase puesto que tenía que atender unas tareas extraescolares para el periódico de la escuela. Por una vez quería y necesitaba desahogarme con ella y contarle mis problemas aunque fuera con una pequeña mentirijilla para que no descubriera la verdad.

No quise hablar con nadie y ni me molesté con los tonos condescendientes de Chloe al burlarse de mis ojeras nada más entrar en la mañana. Simplemente pensar en contestarle no hacía nada más que recordarme las palabras hirientes que le solté ayer a Chat…

¿Insensible? ¡Yo era la insensible! Él siempre había estado para mí cuando lo necesité hasta en mis pesadillas.

¿Idiota? ¡Yo era la más grande idiota y cabezona de todas!

¿Ciego? ¡Yo era la ciega que no había visto lo importante que era para mí hasta hace poco!

¿Y cómo se lo demuestro?

¡Bravo Marinette! ¡Bravo Ladybug! ¡Lanzándole la bolsa de galletas que iba a utilizar a modo de agradecimiento en toda la cara! ¡Menuda forma de darle las gracias!

…

Dios…

…Soy idiota…

Realmente…idiota…

Me quedé sola en el recreo en clase…De verdad no quería y sentía que no merecía estar con nadie…

Adrien en cierto momento entró a la clase con una cara que reflejaba pena…

Pena…sí…eso es lo que reflejaría…pena de mí…

Su expresión acongojada al mirarme antes de tan siquiera preguntar nada me recordó a la de Chat para mi tortura cuando le grité todo aquello anoche…y eso me desgarró aún más si cabía por dentro.

…

Hui…

…

Hui como la cobarde que era y me sentía…

Me refugié en los cuartos de baño; me transformé y salté por los tejados de París sin cesar ante el inútil intento de querer huir de mí misma o… o de encontrarle…

Regresé hace pocas horas a cas diciéndole a mi madre que después de clases estuve con Alya…

Inocentemente me ha creído…

Ahora también me siento mal por haber actuado tan rara y seca hoy en clase…y aún más con Adrien, quién como siempre, solo parecía querer ayudar…

…

Ugh…

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

…

Ahora más que nunca desearía que apareciera un akuma para poder encontrarme con él aunque tan solo fueran unos segundos y aunque me mandase una mirada fría y de odio profundo por todo lo que osé decirle…

No quiero perderlo…

No a él…

¿Qué he hecho querido diario?

…

¿Qué es lo que realmente me pasa con Chat?

…

Agh…

…

Definitivamente…ese gatito coqueto me trae de calle…

Ya no sé qué hacer y qué le diré cuando lo vuelva a ver…

¿Volverá a confiar en mí? ¿Tanto he metido la pata?

Por mi bien o por el de ambos…espero que no…ya no por París o por nuestro deber de héroes…No quiero perder a mi amigo…A la única persona que ha creído en mí cuando nadie antes lo había hecho…Ni siquiera yo misma…

Agh…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	16. Day 16

**Dear diary,**

Tengo el don de la oportunidad.

¿Qué pedí anoche?

…

Bingo…

…

Akuma al canto.

Nada más tenderme en la cama anoche se escucharon varias alarmas de coches patrulla persiguiendo al nuevo villano de turno. Escuchando el panorama y viéndolo desde el balcón de mi habitación, no supe cómo reaccionar de forma instantánea al igual que siempre…Solo ocupaba mi mente la idea de ver a cierto chico de ojos verdes felinos.

Tras espabilarme con un grito de alerta Tikki me apremió para que me transformara y así hice.

Tuve que saltar varios edificios hasta volver a encontrar los coches patrulla…pero en esta ocasión no estaban persiguiendo nada…sino que estaban volcados boca abajo en mitad de la carretera en plenos campos elíseos.

Las calles aledañas estaban cortadas al tráfico y una estela rojiza y amarilla cruzaba en zigzag las calles sin cesar.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Lo descubrí poco después.

Nuestro nuevo akuma se hacía llamar Flash a sí mismo a voz en grito jurando vengarse de aquellos que subestimaron alguna vez sus habilidades de superhéroe… ¿Un intento de héroe comic?

Agh…

Resignada y sin vistas de Chat por el perímetro me lancé hacia la calle colocándome frente al chico en cuestión encarándolo. Como siempre vino después del discursito de que le diera mi miraculous y toda la historia… ¿Hawkmoth nunca se cansará de perder?

La primera vez no lo vi venir y me lanzó contra uno de los coches patrulla. Un poco desorientada por el golpe, grité del susto al ver como el resto de coches abandonados en la carretera iban hacia mí de rebote.

Porque sí…En efecto…

Los campos elíseos se habían convertido en una mesa de pintaball; los coches eran los obstáculos y Flash era la bola loca…Y yo en medio de todo y arriesgo de ser aplastada.

Mi única escapatoria era por el aire y utilizando mi yo-yo volví a la terraza de un edificio cercano. Pero para mi sorpresa el akumatizado no solo corría a la velocidad de la luz por los suelos…sino también por las paredes y techos.

Me apresuré como pude intentando así crear un plan de distracción para invocar mi amuleto encantado. Generalmente me consideraba rápida frente al enemigo con ayuda de mi yo-yo, pero en esta ocasión me sentía como la tortuga siendo perseguida por la liebre.

¡Lo que hubiera dado por unas alas de mariquita de verdad!

En ese momento eché más que en falta a Chat puesto que él era siempre el que distraía al villano para darme tiempo de actuación a mí…

"¿Dónde estás?" me gritaba mentalmente mientras más corría hacia el arco del Triunfo y miraba entre tanto a mi alrededor por si veía una mancha negra de cabello dorado entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Estúpida, más que estúpida y engreída es lo que fui en su momento…

Para cuando llegué al arco del triunfo no pude dar un paso más, puesto que, antes de saltar, logró atraparme de una pierna y arrojarme al suelo. De no ser por el impulso creo que hasta una de las vallas con pinchos que hay al borde el arco, en la parte más alta, me habría atravesado el costado.

Del golpe contra el pavimento solté una exhalación al mismo tiempo que él me sostenía de las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una mano. Sus ojos se iluminaron con la marca de Hawkmoth y por un momento pensé que esta vez iba a saldría ganando mientras intentaba ejercer algo de fuerza sobre mi agarre en él y el chico rubio, con un traje idéntico inspirado en Flash, sobre mí.

Para cuando estaba rozando mi lóbulo con su otra mano algo lo apartó de mí y escuché una exclamación de furia. El chico fue apartado lejos de mí y yo rápidamente me incorporé con la ayuda recién llegada al lugar.

No pude evitar exclamar su nombre y lanzarme hacia él y abrazarle al verle y que me ayudara precisamente en el momento justo…Tenía la leve esperanza de que no me fallaría a pesar de todo y así había sido.

Me sonrió y guiñó un ojo cómplice para darme confianza como siempre y sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad. Con las burlas y bromas sobre gatos distrayendo a Flash, Chat hizo el trabajo idóneo para dejarme a mí invocar el Lucky Charm mientras que ellos saltaban del edificio de vuelta a los campos elíseos y el gatito se convertía en el nuevo entretenimiento en la mesa de pintball particular del villano entre bromas gatunos.

Nunca pude reírme más de un villano que en esa situación. A un nuevo chiste más se frustraba el akuma y más coche lanzaba a Chat que los esquivaba con una velocidad felina imprrresionante.

Jajaja…

He de admitir que era gracioso cuando se posaba en el extremo de su bastón a gran altura y Flash no lo tenía a su alcance.

En uno de esos momentos de distracción le coloqué, por sorpresa, por detrás, un saco en la cabeza, bien atado, de tal manera que no podía ver. Con el saco en la cabeza corría y corría sin parar dando tumbos y chocando con todo hasta que cayó al suelo rendido y yo después pude quitarle la muñequera que tenía con el emblema del superhéroe de marvel donde residía el akuma.

Tras el amuleto encantado todo volvió a su orden entre las calles y pude chocar puños con él contenta y feliz con Chat desde lo alto del arco del triunfo.

Aunque mis pendientes empezaron a pitar aproveché antes de que se marchara como siempre hacíamos tras una batalla y me acerqué a él para besarle en la mejilla…Aquella noche realmente había sido "mi héroe".

Le pedí un poco avergonzada unas disculpas sinceras por la bronca sin motivo que le solté ayer por un mal día que había tenido y del que él no tenía culpa. Tímidamente y haciendo gestos con las manos él también se disculpó por lo de ayer aún un poco azorado (creo que por mi acto anterior y a lo que yo no pude hacer más que reírme levemente…).

Me dio hasta cierta ternura y no pude evitar rascarle un poco la cabeza por cerca de las orejas como se hace a los gatos de verdad…

…

Grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar algo…

¡Un ronroneo!

Se tapó la boca en un intento nulo porque no no oyera de nuevo lo que ya había oído y no pude hacer más que reírme levemente y empezar a perseguirlo por una par de segundos por el lugar queriendo escucharle y molestarle de nuevo hasta que volvieron a sonar mis aretes…

Por una vez no quise que acabara mi transformación…

Realmente quería estar más rato con él y quería compensarle por todo lo mal que lo trate a pesar de que al final parecía no estar molesto conmigo.

Apenada y de nuevo disculpándome con él le dije que debía retirarme…pero antes de marcharme volteé con una sonrisa tan traviesa como las suyas y por primera vez en mi vida utilicé un tono sugerente para picar y tomar por la retaguardia a aquel gatito diciéndole que le compensaría por las galletas mañana en la noche…

Es decir…hoy…

Y sí…no me recrimines por ello…

Sí he quedado de Chat fuera de lo que son nuestras patrullas habituales pero no…no es lo que tú piensas, querido diario…NO-ES-UNA-CI-TA…

…

No…

…

Para nada…

…

Agh…

El resto del día ha transcurrido tan normal como puede ser en un fin de semana intenso en la panadería con mis padres. Les ayudé por la mañana y en mis ratos libres volví a rehacer las galletas que ya días atrás había hecho con mi padre. En esta ocasión las personalicé, puesto que tenía un pequeño dibujo con la marca de un gato y era de chocolate.

Hace nada he terminado de hacer la bolsita para meter las galletas y cuya plantille que utilicé para hacer la otra he reutilizado.

Tikki parece más animada y contenta por mí por haber arreglado aparentemente las cosas con Chat.

Solo espero que ese gatito no venga con una de sus ocurrencias esta noche y no acabe todo en desastre como ayer…No es cosa que ahora tema encontrarme con Chat por temor a pelear con él y no volver a verle de verdad ¿no?

…

Agh…últimamente he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación y trato mutuo…

¿Debería plantearme de verdad lo que significa para mí ese gatito?

…

¿De verdad me plantearía algo con el si no existiera Adrien?

…

Me duele imaginarlo…pero a la vez…cuanto más lo pienso…no me resulta tan descabellado…

Después de todo…Chat había sido y era mi "héroe" particular…en cualquier sentido…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	17. Day 17

**Dear diary,**

¡Todo fue mejor de lo que pensé!

Incluso puedo decir que me divertí bastante…

¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Hicimos una patrulla más corta de lo habitual y por el centro de la ciudad; después llegamos a la parte alta del arco del triunfo.

No quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto así que tras llamarle y tener su atención le extendí la nueva bolsita de galletas personalizadas estilo Chat Noir.

Le encanto el diseño y más aún cuando vio que estas tenían un nuevo ingrediente…el chocolate con forma de huella de gato sobre la galleta.

Me sorprendió que se fijara en esos detalles y fue luego cuando me explicó de que a pesar de que le tiré las galletas en la cara la otra noche, él se comió las que pudo salvar o quedaron con vida en la bolsita y que estaban deliciosas.

Sus ojos de gato curioso se ensancharon como platos cuando yo de manera orgullosa de mí misma aseguré que las hice yo misma en compensación por todo.

Según él, nunca dejaría de sorprrrrrenderle.

Jajaja

Compartió conmigo alguna de las galletas, que he de admitir que tenía razón el chico y estaban buenas con el chocolate, y nos sentamos para después tumbarnos boca arriba viendo las estrellas de aquella noche despejada de París. El siguió constantemente con sus ocurrentes bromas de gatos; yo me inventaba formas uniendo los puntos que eran estrellas en el firmamento y él se unía a mi juego; no paramos de comentar sobre nuestras últimas hazañas y los momentos más graciosos que nos parecieron más divertidos a ambos.

Fue una noche amena…y me doy mucha pena despedirme en aquella ocasión de Chat una vez se hizo tarde.

Puff…

Siento que todo vuelve a la normalidad y me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma…

Pero…

Aún tengo la sensación de que mi debate mental esta semana sobre mi situación con Chat aun no cesa…La noche tan buena que pasé con él no me permitió dejar nada en claro sobre las dudas que tengo con respecto a él…

Oh bueno…

Dejando ese asunto para otra ocasión, hoy domingo quedé con Alya para ir al centro comercial…

¿Un domingo?

Pues sí…sorprendente, ¿no crees?

Alya por internet (¿cómo no?) consiguió unos boletos de descuentos en algunas marcas de nada más ni nada menos que las Galerías Lafayette, el centro de tiendas más importante y de prestigio de toda París.

Este domingo se da un evento especial por el que las galerías están abiertas y según mi amiga era una oportunidad que no debíamos desaprovechar.

Tengo la sensación de que también me insistió más en ello para hacer que me recuperara del bajón con el que me había visto los últimos días en clase. Lo que no sabe ni nunca sabrá es que todo fue causado y arreglado por cierto minino heroico…

En fin…un día muy divertido y entretenido creando combinaciones tanto increíbles como desastrosas con mi amiga.

Una vez en casa, tras saludar a mis padres y dejar sobre mi sofá en mi cuarto el par de bolsas con ropa que había comprado, empecé a diseñar y me he tirado prácticamente hasta las tantas dibujando bocetos en mi cuaderno.

Un día entero entre probadores con Alya me ha dado varias ideas con lo que inspirarme. Tengo sobretodo una idea genial para hacer un vestido y que le ha maravillado a Tikki.

Jajaja…Esa pequeña kwami se entusiasma con todo…

Mañana en la tarde lo más seguro es que aproveche para comprar algunas telas aunque…eso dependerá también de mis ahorros…Tengo que mirar la hucha…

¿Cuánto tendré por cierto?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	18. Day 18

**Dear diary,**

A pesar de que el sábado noche tuve una quedada con Chat Noir, anoche, el domingo noche, también quedé con él. No por nada, sino porque tocaba patrulla como ya sabes, un día sí y otro no.

Todo transcurrió normal. Alguna broma gatuna por aquí, otro coqueteo por allá…

En fin…

Acabamos repartiendo las zonas que patrullar y nos dividimos para tardar menos en revisar la zona.

El día que pasé ayer con Alya en el centro comercial más la patrulla nocturna acabó por dejarme hecha polvo y no dudé en caer redonda a la cama anoche una vez me destransformé al llegar a casa.

Puff…

Ser Ladybug a veces resulta demasiado agotador, y encima, es una labor que uno no elige.

Agh…No me juzgues mal…

Adoro ser Ladybug y cumplir con un deber tan importante permitiéndome proteger…pero a veces me pregunto por qué tuvo que escogerme a mí precisamente el maestro Fu para ser la nueva heroína de París…

Hasta que llegó Tikki a mi vida, era la chica con más mala suerte del mundo…

Puff…

Si bien el maestro Fu me aclaró después de lo de Volphina muchos asuntos relacionados con los miraculous y Hawkmoth, aún quedan muchas cosas pendientes que espero descubrir o, al menos, entender más pronto que tarde.

…

Bueno…

Volviendo a relatarte mi día, he de confesarte que hoy ha sido un día…como decirlo… ¿desconcertante?

Debido a mi cansancio de ayer, me quedé dormida una vez más como siempre y llegué con la hora justa a clase entre las bromas de mi amiga.

Al ver a Adrien frente a mí y conversando amenamente con Nino no pude evitar recordar la forma cortante en la que le hablé o lo traté el viernes pasado en el recreo.

Él no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera mal por lo de Chat Noir y parecía solo querer saber cómo estaba y ayudarme incluso…Agh…Si ya se me dificultaba tratar con él sin trabarme, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

No tuve que esperar mucho para saber mi respuesta a esa pregunta.

Para mi sorpresa y mientras conversaba en el recreo junto con Alya, vi como en cierto momento el rubio se alejaba del agarre de una Chloe siempre pegada como una lapa a él y se acercó hacia nosotras junto con Nino y me pidió poder hablar un momento conmigo.

Me quedé muda por varios segundos sin saber que decir…pero por gracia divina mi amiga, ahí presente, habló por mí y contestó que no habría problema alguno y que mientras los dos conversáramos ella se quedaría comentando cierto asunto con Nino

Ja…sí…como fuera…

El asunto que nos dirigimos hacia un lado más apartado del patio y cuando paramos se hizo un silencio que se me hizo incómodo… ¿Cómo hablar con el chico de tus sueños sin meter la pata; con pensamientos confusos aún relacionados con tu compañero superhéroe y para remate final, con quién habías sido cortante la última vez que hablaste con él?

Sí…definitivamente la situación más "cómoda" del mundo…

Empezó hablando él…y en lugar de parecer molesto…fue todo lo contrario…

Me pregunto si estaba bien y que se sentía un poco mal por no haber podido ayudarme los días pasados puesto que había notado que no me encontraba demasiado bien tanto física como mentalmente.

No podía sentirse mal por mí… ¡Yo era la que tendría que sentirse mal!

Yo quise disculparme pero él me cortó y me dijo que no debía preocuparme puesto que era comprensible que si me encontraba mal estuviera así…Pero…con la sonrisa más sincera y bonita que he visto en mi vida me pidió que si pasaba de nuevo por algún problema…el que fuera…que no dudara en contárselo para poder ayudarme en lo que pudiera…

Apoyó sus manos en mi hombros para afirmar aquello último y me contempló de una manera firme y penetrante que me conmovió pero que en cierto momento se me hico levemente familiar…

No me preguntes por qué…pero…fue como un deja vú…como si ya alguien en el pasado me hubiese mirado así para apoyarme en algo…E inevitablemente no pude evitar acordarme de cierto gato negro… ¿Era ironía?

¿Cómo puedo confundir a dos chicos tan diferentes en carácter entre sí?

Agh…

Lo más sorprendente fue cuando tras acabar bien los dos y entre risas leves me pidió intercambiar números de teléfono. No sé si fue notable o no, pero créeme, querido diario, que no pude contener el sonrojo ante su petición.

Él, tímidamente, me dijo que durante este fin de semana quiso llamarme antes para preguntar cómo estaba pero debido a que nunca compartimos nuestros números de celular nunca pudo.

¿Te lo puedes creer?

¡Cambié números de teléfono con Adrien! ¡Y quería llamarme!

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

…

Bueno…

O eso pretendía el fin de semana pasado…

En fin. Una vez compartimos números de contacto me dijo que ya estaríamos en contacto y se marchó de vuelta con Nino no sin antes acariciarme de manera cariñosa la cabeza a modo de querer animarme de nuevo por mi mal estado de la semana pasada…

De nuevo…Kyaaaaaaaaaaa

¿Se puede ser más perfecto?

…

No…Definitivamente no se puede…

El resto del día Alya ha intentado bajarme de mi mundo particular en Adrienlandia, lleno de nubes de algodón de azúcar en donde Adrien y yo flotábamos cogidos de la mano…

Oh my god…

Es tan perfecto… ¿No lo había dicho ya?

Enserio… ¿Cómo pude haber confundido aunque sea por un segundo a Adrien y a Chat?

…

…

Aunque…para sr sincera…

Siento que algo no está bien del todo…

Me dirás neurótica o bipolar…pero…lo cierto es que…aunque no dejo de estar ahora en la tarde pendiente del celular viendo el contacto de Adrien…no paro de preguntarme como es que no puedo tener con Chat el mismo trato cotidiano que tengo con Adrien…

Agh…

Últimamente ni me entiendo ni a mí misma…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	19. Day 19

**Dear diary,**

¡Siiiiiiii!

Finalmente me habló anoche por mensajes de texto al celular.

Adrien…

Para mi gran alegría y por primera vez en mi vida, anoche me quedé hasta las tantas de la madrugada pero no como Ladybug, sino como Marinette y chateando con el chico de mis sueños.

Me contó sobre su apretada agenda ayer con clases de chino y esgrima entre otras cosas. Estuvimos compartiendo anécdotas de clase y estuvo contándome sobre cosas que me perdí la semana que estuve enferma y que se le pasó contarme a mi amiga Alya.

Nunca pensé que podría ser tan divertido tener una conversación con él.

No quería colgar y terminar la conversación y por lo que se veía el tampoco, puesto que cada vez que decíamos ambos de terminar de hablar por esa noche porque ya era tarde volvía a surgir otro tema de conversación interesante que discutir entre ambos.

Es una pena que no hayamos podido seguir con la conversación hoy…

Hoy ha faltado a clases por otra sesión de fotos.

Los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina y hoy la maestra nos ha dado material extra para preparar bien el temario. Nino se ha encargado de guardar las fichas que le correspondían al rubio.

Agh…

Sé que es muy inteligente y no necesita la ayuda de nadie en un principio para estudiar y sacar grandes notas en clase después de estudiar por tanto tiempo solo en casa con profesores altamente cualificados…Pero me preocupa que todas sus actividades extracurriculares le pasen factura junto con los exámenes que se acercan.

Nadie es invulnerable a caer enfermo…ni siquiera yo que lo sufrí en carne propia la otra semana por querer seguir adelante con todos mi deberes tanto de civil como de Ladybug…

Puff…

Solo espero que esté descansando bien…Ayer es cierto que lo noté un poco ¿alicaído?

Espero que solo sean cosas mías.

Pero bueno…

Será mejor que me ponga a estudiar yo también pronto si no quiero que se me acumule todo. Además tengo patrulla esta noche. Puede que ver a cierto gatito me ayude a despejarme de las mil y un fórmulas matemática que tengo que aprenderme para el próximo examen.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	20. Day 20

**Dear diary,**

¡Hoy he pasado el mayor apuro de mi vida!

Pero eso te lo contaré después.

Antes tengo que comentarte sobre mi patrulla anoche con Chat Noir.

¿Quién me iba a decir que el gatito coqueto y torpe también podía ser inteligente?

Me desconcertó un poco la verdad…

El asunto es que anoche me preguntó si me pasaba algo porque me notó un poco frustrada.

¿Cómo no iba a estar frustrada si no había recibido aquel día ningún mensaje de mi crush y las fórmulas matemáticas no paraban de colapsar mi pobre cabecita?

Por supuesto no le conté nada de mi crush y los mensajes.

Jamás podría comentarle yo a Chat sobre mis asuntos amorosos.

Como ya te he dicho en más de una ocasión, tengo la corazonada de que a Chat yo le atraigo y por supuesto no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos por mi perfecto Adrien. ¿Te imaginas una reacción "positiva" del gato negro cuando le confesara que estoy enamorada de otra persona?

No, definitivamente no.

Además, no soy tan cruel. Ante todo es mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente dice un viejo dicho… ¿no?

Agh…

Bueno…dejando atrás el asunto de Chat, Adrien y mis sentimientos, le dije como excusa que me atosigaban los exámenes de la escuela.

No puedo evitar reírme al recordar la época en la que se pensaba que tenía más de mil años por el suceso con el akuma de Pharaon. Ya quisiera yo tener tantos años y seguir tan joven…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…Tengo que preguntarle a Tikki para que me cuente más cosas sobre las portadoras pasadas. Ese tema siempre me ha llamado mucho la curiosidad.

En fin…Me estoy yendo demasiado del tema…

Él, para intentar ayudarme me estuvo consultando qué dudas en específico tenía mientras hacíamos la patrulla en conjunto. Me sorprendió como era capaz de memorizar y saber explicarme las fórmulas matemáticas más complejas con la mayor facilidad y soltura del mundo.

En verdad me ayudó mucho y me resolvió dudas que no podría haber resuelto solo para el examen que hemos tenido hoy precisamente.

Es un chico muy muy inteligente…No puedo evitar preguntarme como tantas otras veces como será el chico bajo la máscara cuando pienso en ello…

En fin…

Después del examen y hablando luego en el recreo con Alya fue que mi amiga me pregunto por mi revista…y te estarás preguntando, ¿de qué revista hablas, Marinette?

Pues hablo de la revista mensual con las nuevas tendencias de moda de la casa Agreste que compro todos los meses para conseguir las más bellas fotos de mi crush.

Con todo el asunto de Chat y los mensajes de Adrien el lunes se me pasó por completo pasarme por un quiosco para comprarlo ese día que era cuando salía publicado.

Cuando hoy he salido de la escuela no he parado hasta llegar al más cercano a casa para comprarlo.

¡Gracias a Alya! ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza metida?

Pero, querido diario…aquí es donde viene ahora lo que te he dicho al principio del "mayor apuro de mi vida"…

Y es que cuando regresaba a casa y llevaba la revista en mano, al cruzar la esquina de la panadería choqué con alguien y se me cayó al suelo la revista.

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa?

¡Sí! Adrien fue con quién choque en la esquina….

¡Qué verguënza!

Fue a devolverme a mi casa mi libreta de matemáticas que con las prisas al salir me había dejado en clase.

Cortada e intentando disimular la revista a mis espaldas tras cogerla del suelo, le pedí disculpas por el tropiezo y le agradecí la ayuda y por devolverme el cuaderno.

No sé si llegó a notar la revista a mis espaldas al final…pero la única excusa que me hubiera valido en esas circunstancias habría sido que quería ver las nuevas tendencias de la marca Agreste porque admiraba el trabajo de su padre…cosa que al final no va muy desencaminada tan poco…pero que no es la verdad al cien por cien…

Lo mejor hoy fue cuando volvió a hablarme por mensajes de texto preguntándome que tal el examen de mates que tuvimos hoy. Me dijo que en ciertos momentos no podía hablarme por sus clases, pero eso yo ya lo sabía y lo entendía. El que se molestara en decírmelo y el solo hecho de hablarme ya era lo mejor del mundo para mí.

Tengo que revisar las nuevas fotos de la revista para ver si alguna puede formar parte de mi colección expuesta en la pared de mi cuarto.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	21. Day 21

**Dear diary,**

Ah…

Ayer tuve dulces sueños con Adrien…

Soñaba que yo era la bella durmiente en un cuento de hadas y que venía a rescatarme a la torre en la que yacía inconsciente bajo un hechizo profundo…

Pero para mi desgracia, llegó Maléfica o también llamada "Chloe" en mi sueño a transformarse en dragón siendo bendecida misteriosamente con los poderes de Hawkmoth…

Agh…

Lo que más me desconcertó al final de mi sueño es que por un momento borroso…me pareció ver a Chat Noir enfrentando al dragón en lugar de a Adrien…

Bah…mejor me quedo con la mejor parte del sueño…

Adrien estaba a punto de despertarme de la forma que ya sabéis por como acaba el cuento…hasta que sonó un misterioso despertador en escena y me despertó en la realidad.

Y finalmente, señoras y señores, la princesa se queda sin corona, sin sueños, sin beso y sin príncipe…

Agh…

Y para colmo de los colmos se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela…

En fin…cosas de la realidad ¿no?

Al menos tengo el consuelo de deleitarme con la dulce sonrisa de Adrien mientras bromea con Nino en el recreo y pasamos la hora del descanso Alya y yo con ellos.

Chloe, cómo no y como "irónicamente" en mis sueños, vino a interrumpir la agradable charla.

Bueno…resumiéndote el resto del día puedo comentarte varias cosas que se han dado en clase también. Cada vez veo más roce o complicidad entre Alya y Nino y en el fondo me agrada. Nino me cae bien y es un buen chico. Puede que yo no fuese a corresponder sus sentimientos cuando sucedió todo el incidente de Animan, pero creo que hasta él mismo se ha dado cuenta de que era algo pasajero y todo está olvidado entre ambos. Aún no puedo creerme lo que me dijeron ambos morenos de que Adrien estaba detrás de su amigo, de forma cómplice y tal y como hizo mi amiga conmigo, para apoyarlo a él. ¡Qué horrible!

En fin…volviendo al tema, creo que esos dos morenos están hechos al uno para el otro. Ya me he percatado de las miradas que le echa el DJ a mi amiga y solo es cuestión de tiempo que Alya sea la próxima que éste divagando de chicos conmigo y que yo no sea la única que lo haga con ella por Adrien.

También he visto en clase como últimamente Sabrina se va despegando más de Chloe y se empieza a relacionar con más gente de la clase, especialmente con Mylène y con Max, con el que últimamente se para mucho entre clase y clase intercambiando apuntes.

Diario… ¿Tú crees que se podría dar algo entre ellos dos? No es por hacer de cupido entre los de mi clase…pero también he notado algo raro también a Kim con Alix. Ella sigue tan sorprendentemente "agradable" como siempre con él…pero desde la última apuesta he notado que ya no le devuelve tanto las bromas o amenazas en broma como antes.

Esto entre otras cosas se las he comentado a Alya hoy cuando hemos salido de la biblioteca de la escuela en dirección al parque tras hacer una tarea juntas y estudiar para un examen que tenemos mañana.

Comiendo helado Alya me ha dicho que como siga divagando en esos temas amorosos voy a convertirme en una cupido como la protagonista de Emma la novela de Jane Austen.

Personalmente he de admitir que me encanta todo lo romántico y esa novela no se queda atrás, pero mi favorita de esa autora es la de Orgullo y Prejuicio. La personalidad orgullosa de la protagonista me recuerda a veces como soy yo como Ladybug.

El resto de la tarde la he pasado con Alya hablando de nuestras novelas y series favoritas o de las que están de novedad.

Al llegar a casa me he puesto a revisar una vez más los apuntes para el examen de mañana y hablé un rato con Adrien comentándole que tal llevaba él el examen.

La charla por mensajes se hizo entretenida durante toda la noche hasta que me he visto obligada a cortar. ¿Qué por qué? Tú ya deberías saberlo, querido diario.

Hoy toca patrulla y si quiero darle ejemplo de puntualidad a Chat no puedo hacerlo esperar.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	22. Day 22

**Dear diary,**

Anoche la patrulla transcurrió tranquila entre Chat y yo.

Últimamente me siento más confiada en hablar con él de otros temas que no sean exclusivamente "heroicos", y eso lo pude notar especialmente ayer.

En confianza nos revelamos un gran secreto por primera vez que no esperaba para nada de él cuando nos paramos a descansar un rato en alguno de los tejados de París. Me confesó que el actuaba de una manera muy distinta sin la máscara porque estaba condicionado en su vida por una serie de circunstancias o por cuestiones familiares. Me dijo con una sonrisa confidente y apenada que se sentía el mismo y libre cuando portaba el máscara…y no pudo resultarme más que irónico aquello porque yo me sentía de la manera contraria.

Puede que al final Ladybug y yo seamos la misma chica y muchos de mis valores se vean reflejados en ella. Pero la chica torpe y real, la que creía que era yo misma con mis virtudes y defectos era yo, era Marinette.

Los dos nostálgicos nos quedamos por un rato mirando el cielo estrellado y en calma ante aquella circunstancia. En el fondo éramos muy idénticos en muchas cosas y nos complementábamos el uno al otro tanto fuera como dentro de la batalla. Pero al mismo tiempo somos muy distintos: como la noche y el día, como la luz y la oscuridad…como la buena y la mala suerte.

Hoy en clase tras el examen, que he de admitir me salió bastante bien, anduve muy pensativa sobre ese asunto de Chat y yo, puesto que dimos algo que llamó bastante mi curiosidad en clase de historia: cultura y pensamiento oriental.

Me maravilló bastante la simbología que desde tiempos antiguos guardaban el Ying y el Yang…tan opuestos…pero al mismo, tiempo hechos el uno para el otro, porque se necesitaban mutuamente…

Cuando llegué a casa hoy mi mayor interés fue preguntarle a mi madre más sobre el asunto puesto que recuerdo que de pequeña me contaba muchas de esas cosas relacionadas con nuestros familiares lejanos.

Mientras ayudé un poco en la panadería recibí la visita por sorpresa de mis amigos aquella tarde. Alya había convencido a Nino y Adrien, que tenía un hueco de la tarde libre, para pasarse por la panadería y degustar los nuevos postres que estaba preparando mi padre y de los que le hablé a Alya en el recreo.

No puedo evitar negar que me encantó la visita de Adrien, pero una vez llegó mi madre con nosotros para sentare un rato a descansar y explicarme en profundidad lo que me había pedido que me contará, creo que todos perdimos todo tipo de hilo de conversación posible que se estuviera dando antes para centrar nuestra atención en ella.

La energía positiva y energía del universo centrándose un uno solo…conformando el todo y a la vez la nada. Resultaba tan sorprenderte y a la vez tan aterrador el pensar que entre Chat y yo podíamos albergar tal cantidad de poder o lo que realmente representaba.

Tikki intentó aclarar un poco mis dudas y me dijo que si seguía confundida solo tenía que visitar de nuevo al maestro Fu, pero no lo creí necesario por el momento. Lo había entendido y sabía que la última visita con Fu había sido bastante "reveladora y sorprendente" como para querer repetirla a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario o una situación de emergencia.

Ahora creo entender mejor porqué quiere Hawkmoth con tanta insistencia nuestros miraculous especialmente y no otros cualquiera. Sé por Fu que hay muchos más por la ocasión anterior en la que hablamos, pero él solo quería esos dos principales…Quería la creación y la destrucción…El poder absoluto…

Agh…

…

Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Chat al respecto realmente…

Hace un momento estaba hablando tanto con Adrien como con Alya por mensajes…Me resulta raro y a la vez mal no poder hablarles a mis amigos de todo esto. Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto para poder a veces aclarar mi mente, especialmente con Alya. Pero sé que Tikki tiene razón cuando me dice que es por su seguridad mejor que no sepan quién soy bajo la máscara de Ladybug.

Esta semana hablando por mensajes con Adrien he podido comprobar que tengo un buen amigo en quién confiar cuando lo necesite…Ya no lo veo solo como mi crush…ahora lo veo también como un amigo y alguien cercano a mí…Ya no es como antes, cuando pensaba que estaba lejos de mi alcance…Ahora nuestro trato se sentía más…real…

Y en ocasiones… debo confesar… que me siento de la misma manera cuando me siento a su lado hablando de cualquier tema de conversación, ahora sin tantos tartamudeos,…que como me siento junto a Chat Noir…

Temo lo que pueda significar eso…

¿Quiere decir que mi trato con Adrien va mejorando hasta el grado de confianza que le tengo a Chat?

¿Tengo más confianza en Chat o en Adrien?

¿Estoy teniendo más trato o confianza con Chat que con Adrien?

Y la pregunta que más me aterra hacerme y siempre evito hacerme o contestar cuando hablo de ello con Tikki…

¿Quiero más a Adrien o a Chat?

…

La pregunta se hace cada vez más repetitiva en mi mente aunque con variaciones…

Agh…

También temo que lo que me una a Chat sea más por nuestro deber y por la cuestión del Ying y el Yang que por los sentimientos…pero eso me lleva a otra cuestión importante…y es que desde hace un tiempo atrás…no niego que pueda sentir o sienta algo por él…

Sea por el motivo que sea o sea en el grado que sea… ¿de verdad podría…e-enamorarme de Chat?

Y otra cosa más… ¿dejaría mis sentimientos por Adrien atrás por Chat?

…

Cuando estoy con uno o con otro no puedo evitar pensar en el otro y así constantemente…

…

Agh…Dios…mi cabeza va a estallar de tanto pensar…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	23. Day 23

**Dear diary,**

Hoy ha sido un tía tan tan tan y tan pesado…

Apenas he tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera hacer pan, bizcochos o galletas.

Para desgracia mía, hoy han venido a la panadería Chloe con su padre el alcalde para un pedido de una recepción que hará en el hotel Le Grand Paris la semana que viene. Mis padres estaban contentos por el pedido y yo por ellos mucho más, pero la alegría terminó por fastidiármela la rubia hijita del alcalde cuando dijo que estaría a su altura repartiendo los dulces como "camarera" entre sus invitados.

¡JA! Como si yo fuera a darle ese gusto…

En fin…

También me ha alegrado ver a Alya y a Nino en la tienda, quienes curiosamente iban hoy juntos haber una tienda de música nueva para el DJ. Yo miré con sonrisa burlona a mi amiga y ella solo me evitó la mirada y me mandó callar mientras el chico perdía su mirada en el mostrador de la tienda por la incapacidad de saber elegir un dulce u otro. Al final acabó tan encantado que prometió pasarse más seguido para probarlo.

Tengo que recordar llamar mañana a mi amiga para que me cuente como fue su cita "no cita" hoy con el moreno.

La visita de Rose y Juleka a la panadería hizo mucho más ameno el final de la jornada durante la tarde.

He de admitir que metí hoy la pata más de una vez y mi madre tuve que hacerme varias advertencia por precaución a que me quemara con el horno porque estaba más pendiente del móvil que de lo que tenía que estar haciendo.

Y es que era verdad. Estaba más ansiosa por recibir las contestaciones de Adrien que en nada más y al final acabé quemándome un dedo al no coger una manopla para la bandeja de las madalenas.

Puf…

Estoy tan cansada que daría lo que fuera por un masaje y un baño de agua caliente y relajada…

Te dejo por hoy querido diario. Puede que el masaje no tenga solución pero el baño creo que sí y más tarde tengo que estar en forma para una nueva patrulla.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	24. Day 24

**Dear diary,**

Ayer comprobé la teoría de que a los gatos no les gusta el agua.

Durante la patrulla no vimos rastro de akuma alguno pero sí que vimos dos coches patrulla persiguiendo a un turismo por unas calles lejanas del centro. Dos tipos habían atracado un banco e intentaban escapar con el botín. Pero gracias a nuestra intervención la policía logró detenerles antes de que cruzaran una de las vías principales en dirección a la autovía o autopista principal para escapar de la ciudad.

Entre bromas por las caras de susto de los dos hombres enmascarados con pasamontañas al ver a Chat boca abajo frente a ellos en el parabrisas, llegamos cerca de uno de los puentes de la ciudad sobre el río Sena. Nos sentamos allí un rato y conversamos mientras de forma alegre saludábamos a los pocos viandantes que pasaban por la zona o a los que pasaban por debajo nuestra en los pequeños ferrys por el río.

Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando una paloma se posó justo al lado de Chat. Su cara de espanto lo decía todo y se apartó justo al lado contrario de la paloma, al lado mío. Pero ya era inevitable el desastre. No pudo evitar el estornudo por su alergia a las plumas y sin darme tiempo a agarrarle de la cola o a él para sujetarse a cualquier sitio con su bastón acabó cayendo al río.

Pude secarse un poco por los continuos saltos y carreras que pegamos anoche durante el resto de la patrulla nocturna, pero me resultó inevitable no poder reír ante sus continuos gruñidos frustrado por caer al agua. No me hubiera gustado tampoco estar en sus "patas" y haberme calado hasta la "cola" de lo fría que estaría el agua.

Jajajaja

Tengo la sensación de que al final se me van a pegar las bromas de gatos después de todo y tanto protestarle. Y todo por su culpa y por pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Hoy en la mañana no hubo descanso apenas. Si ayer estábamos que no dábamos abasto por los cientes, ahora que teníamos el pedido para la recepción de los Bourgois descansar se hacía más un privilegio que una necesidad.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas bandejas he llegado a hacer solo este fin de semana. No quiero imaginarme cómo será la semana que viene para mis padres cuando yo no pueda ayudarles por los exámenes finales que me quedan y para los que debo de ponerme a estudiar.

Alya me ha pasado unos resúmenes que creo que me vendrán muy bien y cada vez que tengo dudas sobre todo en ciencias Adrien me ayuda todo lo que le es posible por mensajes.

No puedo quejarme de amigos desde luego.

Para acabar bien el día Nino me ha mandado una lista de música que se está llevando ahora mucho. De entre mi repertorio la que más escucho ahora es Irony, una canción de una serie llamada Oreimo.

Su letra…me ha llegado bastante profundo…

Quizás mañana te la traduzcas para que entiendas a lo que me refiero.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	25. Day 25

[ _Nota de la autora: Muchos me lo han preguntado por mensajes y no chicos. No tengo pensado límite de capítulos para esta historia así que disfrutar de ello puesto que esto es un diario y tiene muchos días el año y las páginas del diario dependerán de Marinette, no de esta servidora ;P. No, broma._ _Espero que os esté gustando el rumbo de la historia y espero entusiasta vuestros comentarios._ ]

PD. **¡IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER! -** _La traducción que se presenta en esta historia es mía propia y os recomiendo que escuchéis la letra de la canción que es muy tierna. (_ _watch?v=fD72hdeHdRs).Mi apoyo a la creadora del video._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dear diary,**

Vuelta a la rutina…

Agh…Los lunes, como a cualquiera, se me hacen insoportables…y sobre todo cuando no he tenido mucho tiempo libre este fin de semana puesto que he estado ayudando a mis padres por su encargo de los Bourgois.

Hoy al llegar a clase Chloe no hacía más que restregarme las ojeras que tenía de no haber descansado del todo bien anoche y haber llegado tarde a clase…

Odiosa rubia…

En fin…Al menos el día se me hace más agradable con la presencia de Adrien, Alya y Nino.

Estuvimos juntos durante el receso de la escuela y Adrien nos comentó que pasó el día de ayer en un pueblo rural cercano a París con verdes praderas y pequeñas casitas que te hacían transportarte a otra época. Nos explicó que allí es donde se hizo su última sesión de fotos y tuvo que hacerla durante ese fin de semana puesto que solicitó a su padre tener los días entre semana hoy libres del trabajo de modelaje para estudiar de cara a los finales.

Alya le pidió las fotos de los paisajes que el rubio había hecho con su cámara del móvil y mientras yo y ella las veíamos los dos chicos se quedaron comentando sobre la nueva lista de música que estaba creando el aspirante a DJ.

Adrien tenía razón. Parecía una aldea de una época muy anterior a la nuestra. Era tierno pensar en cualquier historia que llenara nuestra imaginación capaz de estar ambientada en aquel pueblecito que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Antes de que acabara nuestro tiempo de descanso Nino me preguntó sobre las canciones que me pasó ayer y yo le dije que me encantaron. Me sorprendí un poco cuando Adrien interesado por algunas que acababa de escuchar me preguntó cuál me gustaba más. Yo un poco azorada le respondí la que más me gustó…y luego me arrepentí cuando lo vi dispuesto a pedirle a Nino que se la pasara luego para escucharla él también.

¿Te acuerdas, querido diario, que te dije que te traduciría la canción?

Y es que me llegó lo suficientemente profundo como para seguir torturando a mi confusa mente…¿Qué será lo que piense Adrien cuando la escuche? ¿Le tomará importancia o verá el motivo real por el que me gustó esa canción?

Me la he aprendido de memoria mientras la escuchaba anoche tumbada en la cama constantemente…

Y ahora no paro de cantarla en bajito cuando estoy nerviosa para antes de un examen o incluso cuando le miró a él de reojo…o incluso cuando Alya me comenta algo sobre su Ladyblog y yo inconscientemente me acuerdo de Chat Noir…

...

 _¿Podrías por favor parar de actuar tan amable conmigo?_

 _No sé aún cómo o si debería actuar._

 _Todas nuestras palabras están creciendo y flotando en el espacio._

 _Yo quiero ver tu rostro sonriente._

 _¿A dónde ha ido?_

 _Estoy buscando por la llave pero quizás he sido yo todo el tiempo._

 _¡Continuaré!_

 _Para siempre tú y yo viajaremos, ¿qué podría ir mal?_

 _Quizás nos volveríamos más cercanos de lo que tú piensas,_

 _nuestros corazones estarían ambos latiendo en sintonía…_

 _Ahora es la oportunidad, un verano de solo romance…_

 _¿Debería rendirme o arriesgarlo todo?_

 _¿Podrías por favor parar de actuar amable cuando estás conmigo?_

 _Me hiere malamente cuando discutimos._

 _Todas las mentiras están creciendo y fluyendo tan interminablemente._

 _No sé qué se supone que somos…_

 _No me mires así, solo eres un arrastrado…_

 _Yo no sé cómo debería de actuar cuando tú estás conmigo,_

 _todas las tristezas en mi corazón desaparecen_

 _esperando el día en que pueda ver tus rostro sonriente…_

 _Solo no lo sé…_

 _¿Cuántos días he estado sin ti? ¿Fue corto? ¿Fue largo?_

 _Pero a pesar de eso…_

 _de las palabras que nosotros hemos intercambiado, no cambia lo que hemos dicho o hecho._

 _Quizás nos volveríamos más cercanos de lo que tú piensas_

 _o estaríamos ya ambos al borde del abismo…_

 _Muy lejos, no importa el tiempo o el día, ¿podría ser mi destino?_

 _¿Podrías por favor para de actuar amable cuando estás conmigo?_

 _Me hiere malamente cuando discutimos,_

 _todas las mentiras están creciendo y fluyendo en el día…_

 _¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes que decir?_

 _Tú y yo cantaremos en perfecta armonía,_

 _tararearemos juntos esta melodía,_

 _te daré a ti todo mi corazón y mi alma_

 _si prometes que nunca me dejarás…_

 _Es duro respirar cuando tú no necesitas a nadie más que a ti mismo._

 _Pero a pesar de eso me siento en casa cuando estoy sola por mí misma._

 _Intento muy duro retener las lágrimas y cómo verdaderamente me siento._

 _Tú lideraste el camino, encendiste mi día y dijiste que todo estaría bien…_

 _¿Podrías por favor parar de actuar amable cuando estás conmigo?_

 _Me hiere malamente cuando discutimos._

 _Todas las mentiras están creciendo y fluyendo tan interminablemente…_

 _Ellas terminarán por herirme._

 _Solo quiero verte ahora y cada día,_

 _pero no creo que sepa que más decir…_

 _Si este es mi fin y el de mi amigo,_

 _Bueno entonces quizás nosotros debamos de esperas y ver qué sucede…_

…

…

Cada una de las frases de la canción era un contraste en mi mente por que por momentos se me venía a la mente Chat Noir, por los momentos en los que hemos discutido y las mentiras que nos ocultábamos por nuestras identidades…y por Adrien…que encendió mis días al conocerlo…

¿Por qué no podía parar de mirarme tan amable y dulce cuando estoy con él?

…

Chat también era igual…pero…

…

Y Adrien también…

…

Agh…Dios mío…

…

No, si hasta lo dice el título de la canción… "Ironía".

…

Estuve a punto de decirle a Nino que le pasara a Adrien otra canción que no fuera esa que "podría" gustarle más…pero de haberlo hecho hubiera resultado extraño así que decidí callar y no darle más vueltas al asunto…A fin de cuentas…es eso una canción…¿no?

Antes de salir de clases Alya me pidió escuchar esa misma canción mientras íbamos de camino juntas a mi casa para hacer las tareas juntas en la tarde. La sonrisilla complice que me mandó durante toda la tarde no se hizo esperar y cada vez que sonó mi móvil mientras estábamos estudiando parecía querer lanzarse hacia mi celular para ver si eran "mensajitos" de Adrien…

Aghh…

Recomendación de cada a futura a cualquier chica del mundo y del universo: jamás le cuentes a tu mejor amiga que te mandas mensajitos con tu crush, porque de lo contrario puedo formarte una situación embarazosa…

Solo te resumiré querido diario que…ya tiene preparado hasta el reportaje de fotos que me haría para la boda…

¿Y yo era la entusiasta?

Hace cuestión de un mes la idea estaría bailando por mi mente como si estuviera desquiciada solo con plantearlo mi amiga…pero ahora…un gato negro rondaba por mi mente…

Es "irónico" que mi amiga me intente emparejar o más bien apoyar con Adrien siendo Marinette y también lo esté haciendo lo mismo con Chat Noir siendo yo Ladybug a través de su Ladyblog.

Me pregunto… ¿por cuál de los dos chicos creería mi amiga que sería mejor para mí si supiera ella mi secreto?

No es que uno sea mejor que otro. Ambos son increíbles…pero…cada vez me cuesta más decantarme entre uno y otro…

Si…sé también como tú, querido diario, que hace unas semanas te negaba rotundamente que nunca sentiría nada por mi compañero de batallas porque amo a Adrien…

Y no lo he dejado de amar…

Es solo que…

Agh…

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche para verle y patrullar con él…

Creo que a estas alturas…me es imposible que "algo"…sí que siento por ese gato tonto…

Creo que como dice la canción de antes… **quizás solo deba esperar y ver qué pasa…**

El tiempo es un buen consejero… ¿no?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	26. Day 26

**Dear diary,**

Sin comentarios.

Día aburrido hoy en definitiva, con la particularidad claro está que pasé la tarde hablando con Adrien por celular.

Anoche la patrulla estuvo bastante…tranquila. Y no me refiero solo a las calles de París.

Chat Noir estaba más calmado de lo usual y sus bromas gatunas no eran… ¿cómo decirlo?

No eran tan… ¿ocurrentes?

Antes de marcharnos quise preguntarle si le sucedía algo porque aunque de verdad no pareciese mal, lo notaba demasiado pensativo.

Una vez le pregunté me dijo que no era nada importante. Era solo que algo le rondaba últimamente la cabeza y estaba confundido sobre un asunto importante.

No quise indagar nada más puesto que quizás pudiera comprometer su identidad. Creo que vio mi expresión de que no le creía mucho y me prometió que si de verdad tuviera algún problema recurriría a mí.

Yo sinceramente me quedé más aliviada con ello y espero que su problema lo resuelva pronto y si de verdad lo quisiera o pudiera me lo contara.

Hoy tuvimos un nuevo examen. Espero que el resto de notas me vallan bien o al menos se mantengan si no quiero tener la mirada encima de mis padres. Bastante son las charlas que me dan por mis continuas ausencias y despistes. Cuanto daría por poder decirles que soy Ladybug y así tener una excusa creíble para todo lo que me reclaman…

En fin…

De entre las cosas que he estado conversando hoy con Adrien por el celular en la tarde, me ha comentado que esa tarde debía de acudir a una sastrería especializada con Nathalie. Estaba contento porque por primera vez asistiría a una cena de gala junto con su padre.

A cualquiera le entusiasmaría una cena de esas en las que conoces a tus ídolos o a personas importantes. Pero sé que en el fondo él se alegra más por ir a ese evento por su padre que por el simple hecho de él. Era un chico muy sencillo para esas cosas pero muy dulce y falto de cariño paterno por lo de su madre.

Le deseo lo mejor.

Tengo que dejarte por hoy, querido diario.

Hoy no ayudé a mis padres en la panadería por estar estudiando y por las tareas pero quiero ir a ayudarles aunque sea ordenando el establecimiento. Quizás les haga la cena para quitarles un poco de carga de encima con todo lo de esta semana.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	27. Day 27

**Dear diary,**

La semana se me está haciendo interminable con los dichosos exámenes.

Agh…al menos tengo el consuelo de que no soy la única que se ve en apuros para sacar con nota las asignaturas. Estoy deseando de que llegue el viernes para acabar ya con ellos al fin.

Hoy como tantas otras veces en el recreo nos hemos juntado Adrien, Alya, Nino y yo. El rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me estuvo comentando como le fue la tarde viendo trajes con Nathalie para su cena de gala. Dice que no sabe muchos detalles sobre el lugar o la gente a la que irá más allá de que es el sábado y deberá de asistir elegantemente y ser formal junto con su padre. Y eso es lo más importante para él.

Nino en tono burlón y mirándome de reojo le preguntó a Adrien si le gustó la canción sobre la que hablamos el otro día que me gustó…aquella que yo no quería que él precisamente escuchase. Por un momento pareció sorprendido con la pregunta y me pareció que veía con mala cara a su amigo, pero después dijo sin más que también le pareció una canción muy buena con muchos significados de fondo.

Aquello me intrigo y antes de yo atreverme a decir nada, más por timidez que por nada, y hacerlo mi amiga con una sonrisa que me inquieta en parte y me llenó de curiosidad, sonó la sirena del fin del recreo.

No le tomé mucha importancia al asunto, pero…me intriga las miradas que se dieron entre sí los dos castaños y de vez en cuando para con Adrien.

Bah…seguro son cosas mías…

Hoy apenas he salido de clase he salido disparada a la panadería para ayudar esta vez con los repartos a mis padres pues iban muy apurados con los encargos en la panadería. Quizás deba este fin de semana hacerles una pequeña sorpresa después del duro trabajo que se están dando durante estas semanas intensivas.

Me pensaré que hacer mientras hago la patrulla esta noche con Chat.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	28. Day 28

**Dear diary,**

...

Aún estoy en estado de shook…

…

¡Maldita rubia hija de su madre! Y aunque esta última no tenga la culpa….Agh…Odio a Chloe, ¿lo he dicho antes alguna vez?

La odio, la odio, la odio… ¡La ODIO!

Hasta una mariquita puede llegar también a enfadarse cuando llegan al límite de su paciencia…y esta vez mi límite ha sido un rubio de ojos verdes.

Hoy se ha presentado en clase tan resuelta como siempre preguntándole a Adrien mientras estaba con Nino, Alya y conmigo si ya tenía todo preparado para la gala del sábado en su hotel.

¡La muy condenada iba a estar en la fiesta con Adrien, MI ADRIEN, en la fiesta que había organizado "su papi"!

Me puse pálida como una hoja cuando se lo explicaba al propio rubio que también se estaba enterando que la cena a la que iba a acudir era en el hotel de la que era "su mejor amiga de la infancia". Luego la sangre llego a mi rostro pero no por un sonrojo, cosa que sería lo más común en mí, sino a la furia repentina cuando se lo llevo a rastras del brazo con una sonrisa burlona hacia mí durante el descanso para contarle los "detalles" de la lujosa fiesta en la que le proponía que fueran juntos.

Se notaba de lejos que Adrien no se sentía muy cómoda en esa situación y por cierto momento me hizo gracia cuando nos miró precisamente a Nino y a mí en busca de ayuda para no ser "atrapado" por ella en el recreo. Pero ya fue mi tarde.

No he podido ni siquiera mantener una conversación fluida en la escuela hoy con él sin que interrumpiera siempre a rubia para hablarle sobre el famoso evento.

No puedo evitar pensar que acudió a la panadería de mis padres la semana pasada para hacernos el encargo con su padre sabiendo ya de antemano que Adrien iría al evento y eso me irritaría por estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de algo como aquello.

Alya compartía la misma opinión de Chloe que yo en este asunto, pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no había nada que hacer ante el hecho de que nadie impediría que el rubio asistiese a ese evento y que Chloe estaría prácticamente encima de él. Ni siquiera aunque yo lo quisiera lo impediría sabiendo la ilusión que le hacía a Adrien aquello a pesar de todo por su padre….

Dios… ¡Es tan injusto!

Sé que no debería de preocuparme el asunto puesto que Adrien solo ve a Chloe como su amiga…pero…no me fío del todo de la rubia…No después de hacer de las suyas cuando sucedió lo de Horrificator, dañando la moral de Mylène, para poder hacer ella la escena del beso con Adrien.

Por otro lado al final yo tendría que acudir con mis padres para ayudarles al menos con el reparto y el servicio u organización de nuestro pedido.

Agh…Ni que hubiera una manera de frenar a Chloe de sus pretensiones…

También me preocupaba el hecho de que en su actitud impulsiva o llamativa Chloe quisiera llamar demasiado la atención comprometiendo a Adrien frente a su padre o apartándolo de éste, puesto que eso era lo que de verdad quería Adrien, estar con su progenitor.

…

…

Agh…

Adrien no me ha querido contar mucho hoy sobre el asunto en la tarde mientras nos mandábamos mensajes, pero sí que me comentó que no volviéramos a dejarlo solo en la escuela con ella ni Nino, Alya o yo. Todavía le dolía la cabeza de la cantidad de cosas de vestidos, maquillaje y complementos que le había contado la rubia que había estado viendo y probando para aquello, según palabras de él. No pude al final evitar reírme al pensar en ello.

Por otro lado tengo que comentarte, querido diario, que ya están empezando a darme algunas notas de la semana pasada y todo va bien. Mañana gracias a Dios tendré el último examen y será el último día de jornada intensiva en la panadería después de todo este asunto.

He estado hablando con Alya pidiéndole consejo sobre cómo podría yo agradecer yo a mis padres o al menos recompensarles por el duro trabajo de esta semana. A ninguna se nos ocurrió nada, pero al final fue Adrien hoy en la tarde por mensaje quién me dio una buena idea. Me hizo recordar la tarde en la que yo me encargué de la panadería por su aniversario, el día de la competición de Kim y Alix, sí, cuando lo de Timebreaker.

Tengo que pensar con más detenimiento la idea pero algo se me está empezando a ocurrir. Ya te lo comentaré más profundamente en otra ocasión.

Y con respecto a lo de Chloe y el evento…puff…

Ni siquiera un akuma podría arreglar este asunto sino empeorarlo….aunque…ahora que lo pienso…puede que una akuma no sea buena distracción en medio de un evento así porque lo arruinaría todo…y no era algo bueno al fin y al cabo…pero…¿ y si aparecía una superheroína de traje ajustado rojo y puntos negros cuya más loca fan fuera en busca de ella dejando a un rubio dulce, feliz y guapo con su padre?

Mm…

Esa idea sí que la tengo que meditar…

Le consultaré a Tikki después.

¡Ah, por cierto!

La noche ayer con Chat Noir estuvo bastante calmada. Aunque me desconcertó anoche bastante ver al gatito tan ¿azorado?

Creo que aún no acaba de arreglar el asunto pendiente en el que me dijo que estaba metido. No quiero presionarle, pero al menos espero que le vaya bien. Quizás mañana en la noche le pregunte de nuevo.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	29. Day 29

**Dear diary,**

¡Por fin se he acabado los exámenes!

A medida que salíamos de nuestra última clase del día una vez acabado el examen los alumnos salían del aula para no interrumpir a los que aún estaban haciéndolo.

Para mi sorpresa este examen fue el más fácil de todos: el de idiomas. Adrien me pasó anoche unos apuntes suyos con todos los puntos de gramática más importante y al ver el examen no pude evitar la sonrisa de tonta al ver a medida que hacía el examen que lo tenía todo tan claro como el agua.

Éramos pocos los que habíamos salido del aula cuando yo lo hice, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con acabar y con lo bien que me había salido que en cuanto vi a Adrien cerca de la puerta no me resistí a acercarme a él y prácticamente lanzarme a sus brazos riendo de la alegría y dándole mil gracias por todo, gesto que también correspondió para mayor entusiasmo mío.

Cuando sentí como me susurraba al oído un "de nada" fue que fui consciente del acto tan espontáneo que acababa de tener con el que era mi "crush" y me aparté presurosa y un poco sonrojada mientras me miraba con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Ah…. ¿Se puede ser más perfecto?

Por unos segundos quise decir algo más y también me pareció que él me iba a mencionar algo, pero por primera vez mi amiga Alya apareció en el momento menos oportuno. Acababa de salir de clase igual de entusiasta que yo para esta vez abalanzarse ella sobre mí gritando que por fin acabábamos los exámenes. No pude evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo. Nino pocos minutos después se unió a nuestro corrillo hasta que tocó finalmente la sirena del fin de clases.

En la salida vi como un pobre Adrien era atosigado por Chloe como en el resto de la mañana de ayer y hoy y no pude evitar compadecerme de él. En aquella ocasión no quise interceder ante Chloe por su comportamiento con el rubio…al fin y al cabo, mañana le daré una pequeña sorpresita y sus intenciones quedarán colapsadas por otros asuntos.

En la tarde por mensajes le desee suerte al rubio y que tuviera paciencia con ella. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que su cena de gala no fuera tan aburrida después de todo…

Lo he consultado con Tikki. No le parece bien que abuse de mis poderes de heroína para una cosa así, pero dice que, mientras no utilice el Lucky Charm como pasó en mi escena de celos en el cumpleaños de Adrien la otra vez cuando lo de Burbujeo, no habrá problema en que me transformé porque no consumiré mucha energía en caso de que ocurra una verdadera emergencia.

He terminado de ayudar a mis padres hoy en la tarde en la panadería con la última tanda que les quedaba por organizar para mañana. Ya solo queda en la mañana meterlo en la furgoneta y llevarlo hasta el hotel Bourgois y organizarlo allí. Espero no encontrarme con Chloe y sufrir de sus humillaciones y burlas…pero conociéndola, seguro que irá a pavonearse frente a mí…

¿Qué remedio?

Antes de hacer la patrulla con Chat hoy me pasaré por el hotel para inspeccionar más detenidamente cómo entraré mañana y algunos detalles en especial: básicamente zonas de escape rápidas en caso de que pierda mi transformación por algún ataque o deba de marcharme con urgencia. Nunca se sabe.

Por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionarte algo querido diario.

Hoy durante una de nuestras clases a primera hora de la mañana atacó un akuma por cerca de la escuela. ¿Que cómo fue? No te lo vas a imaginar…

No. Es mentira…o más bien era ironía.

Sí. Chloe había vuelto a ser la responsable. ¿El asunto? Aún no lo tengo claro.

Sé hacía llamar Stylish, lo que quiere decir "estilosa" y le venía reclamando a Chloe por sus exigencias inecesarias. No me extrañaría que fuera una asesora o bien de la gala o bien alguien que hubiera contratado su "papi" el alcalde para su vestuario del día de mañana.

Por suerte el asunto se resolvió rápidamente.

En esta ocasión para mi asombro no apareció Chat. No fue problema el akuma en sí pero es la primera vez que falla para el ataque de un akuma y con lo pensativo que está últimamente me preocupa un poco. Al menos esta vez no tuve que lidiar con el problema de entretener o esconder a Chloe del peligro del akuma puesto que la vi escondiéndose en una de las clases con el resto de alumnas agarrada del brazo de Adrien. También me alivió que él sobre todo, además de mis amigos estuvieran a cubierto de este akuma a cuyas convertía en figuras icónicas de otro siglo. Con esto me refiero a que a cualquiera que le afectara uno de los disparos del akuma con su paraguas de Mary Popins actuaba como si fueran personas del siglo XVII o XVIII. Era divertido como las chicas con lo que tenían improvisaban, creando con sus pupitres y sus comidas del recreo lo que en teoría sería pequeñas fiestas del té.

Hubiera sido divertido ver a Chat intentando arruinar los estándares de elegancia de la akumatizada a la que solo me bastó entretener con un pescado que lancé a su cara. Definitivamente los objetos del Lucky Charm cada vez son más raros, aunque siempre sean efectivos. El apestoso pescado crudo la alteró tanto que en sus agonías por abanicarse y quitarse ese apestoso olor soltó el paraguas que creía era el objeto akumatizado y lo rompí liberando el akuma. Por un momento no pude evitar recordar a Climatika, cuyo akuma estaba también en su sombrilla.

Espero que Chat me aclare lo sucedido hoy…

En verdad…

No me gustaría que se volviera a dar este caso…

Esta vez pude apañármelas sola…pero no me gustó la sensación de soledad peleando hoy. Me hacía falta su presencia, su entusiasmo y locuras aunque siempre le recrimine por seriedad…

No…no me sentí yo misma sin él a mi lado… ¿Acaso es malo eso?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	30. Day 30

**Dear diary,**

Estoy muy nerviosa por el día de hoy.

Anoche cuando me encontré en la patrulla con Chat lo vi bastante acongojado y nada más verme no paró de suplicarme y pedirme disculpas por no haber podido llegar a tiempo al ataque del akuma de ayer en la mañana. Tenía un asunto entre manos según él y no podía "liberarse".

Yo no le di mucha importancia para no preocuparlo. El verlo tan preocupado por la situación cuestionándome de todo y además por mi estado aliviaba un poco la pena y la sensación de angustia que se había guardado en el fondo de mi estómago desde que no lo vi aparecer en la mañana.

Pero siento que algo no termina de cuadrar del todo. No fui capaz de cuestionarle sobre el asunto que lo tenía tan de cabeza últimamente y sentí cierta tensión inexistente e invisible mientras recorríamos las calles de París.

Me duele pensarlo, pero…era como si algo se hubiera roto.

Confiaría en él hasta mi vida en la situación más loca y peligrosa…pero, ¿quién no me aseguraba ahora que Chat no volvería a fallar?

Me preocupa un poco el asunto.

Antes de despedirnos me dijo que fue increíble como supe manejar la situación por mí misma y sin "su ayuda". Aquel énfasis en lo último me desconcertó y molestó. Lo peor fue cuando me dijo que no le necesitaba en verdad para acabar con los akumas y demás.

No le dejé acabar y llena de rabia por dentro le grité furibunda que no se le volviera a pasar eso por la cabeza. Eramos…somos un equipo…nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Me acerqué a él y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho por debajo de su mentón empecé a darle pequeños golpes a modo de escarmiento mientras le recriminaba por ello. No quería ni que se le pasase por la cabeza abandonarme porque se creyera un inútil a mi lado simplemente por el hecho de que al final yo era la única que puede desakumatizar a los malos.

Yo soy la inútil a su lado. Sin su fortaleza y apoyo. Muchas veces no hubiera sabido seguir adelante.

Han pasado mucho días desde la última vez que estuve en una situación tan "cercana" con él y nos desahogamos, de alguna extraña manera, él y yo, pero cuando me rodeo con sus brazos arropándome me sentí un poco mejor aun con la sensación de miedo y de que verdad me dejara.

¿Era tan raro que quisiera aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos de la impotencia?

Tras un par de minutos nos separamos y Chat me prometió que no me volvería a fallar y que siempre podría contar con él sea en la situación que sea. Con la situación más calmada entre ambos y con una leve sonrisa en nuestros rostros acabé por despedirme de él anoche.

Me sentí aliviada por sus palabras para conmigo y acciones…pero aún sigue el miedo arraigado en mí. No quiero que se sienta un inútil a mi lado. Tanto él como yo somos los héroes de París. Si bien es cierto que yo tengo más protagonismo entre los parisinos que él no es justo. Las personas deberían darle más crédito, lo merecía.

Quizás en la gala de esta noche haga más al fin y al cabo que solo entretener a una rubia.

La gala organizada por el alcalde Bourgois era benéfica y a la que acudirían personas importantes de cualquier ámbito: desde representantes políticos como él hasta estrellas de la gran pantalla y artistas como Jagged Stone.

Y mi gran plan es acudir a ese evento…Como Ladybug.

En un principio me planteé avisar a Chat de ello…pero decidí no hacerlo porque en primera instancia solo iba para distraer a Chloe sin querer llamar mucho la atención. Pero desde anoche se me ha unido a mi lista otro objetivo en mente.

Tikki me mira ilusionada cuando saco de mi armario un vestido rojo con puntos negros que yo misma diseñé inspirándome en mi querida compañera kwami. Era sencillo pero elegante, corto y pegado a mi figura, de tirantes finas en mis hombros acabados en un escote en pico. He tardado dos meses en confeccionarlo desde que logré ahorrar para conseguir las telas esperando a utilizarlo para una ocasión especial. Debido al color tan característico de Ladybug temía en verdad utilizarlo sin que se descubriera mi identidad pero la situación era perfecta ahora para emplearlo. Tikki me explicó que no todas sus portadoras han utilizado precisamente el mismo traje que yo para combatir el más en diferentes épocas. ¿Te imaginarías tú a una ladybug egipcia con un traje de látex? Creo que yo tampoco. El asunto es que Tikki si ese es mi deseo y bajo mi petición podía modificar mi traje. Según ella una vez esté en el lugar solo tengo que decir la frase típica para transformarme y seré como una cenicienta moderna en un baile.

Qué pena que en este baile no vaya a bailar con mi príncipe azul…

Aunque para estas alturas…no sé cuál de dos rubios podría calificar como mi príncipe…

Agh…

El día en la mañana ha sido agotador transportando cosas con mis padres hasta el hotel Bourgois y organizándolo todo. Mi madre y yo nos encargamos de las mesas del evento mientras que mi padre del transporte y los trámites para ingresar al lugar, que aquella noche parecía tener más controles que nunca. Ver el salón de comidas del hotel transformado en una lujosa sala para acoger a toda la gente que vendría al evento me sobrecogía y emocionaba. No paraba de acordarme de Adrien y de su entusiasmo ver todo esto en la noche y yo sonreía al pensarlo.

Estuve a punto de ocasionar un desastre cuando Chloe llegó a "revisar" que todo estuviera en orden. ¿Por qué? Quiso provocarme una zancadilla para que arrasara tirando de los manteles o de lo que fuera para arruinar lo ya preparado. Pero esta vez fui más rápida y atenta. No iba a dejar que estropeara con mi torpeza el gran trabajo que habían hecho mis padres entre otras muchas por ese evento.

Yo también quiero dar mi granito de arena. Puede que no pueda donar nada porque no tenga una gran fortuna, pero quizás por una ocasión puede aprovecharme de mi fama si es por una buena causa.

Así que para comenzar con mi plan en el día de hoy me despedí de mis padres una vez les terminé de ayudar en la mañana con la excusa de que estaría fuera, lo más probablemente en el Trocadero como siempre, buscando inspiración para futuras ideas. Mis padres inocentemente me creyeron y me dejaron marchar después del almuerzo.

Después, una vez transformada en Ladybug con mi traje común me dirigí a los estudios de televisión y pedí ponerme en contacto con la señora Chammack. Le expuse la idea que tenía en mente y que la daría a conocer en el evento del señor Bourgois y para la televisión si fuera necesario. Tras esto solo me faltó buscar al propio alcalde y exponerle mi idea de "darle una sorpresa" a su hija y participar en aquel evento especial por una buena causa.

La resolución final es que durante el evento del hotel Grand París se estaría retransmitiendo por televisión una pequeña entrevista que me hizo la señora Chammack para que yo pudiera después pedir a los televidentes un poco de conciencia y solidaridad colaborando en ese evento y donando lo que ellos quisieran por una buena causa. Se creó un número de contacto y cuenta para que todos los fondos recaudados tanto de la audiencia como de la gala fueran juntos.

Me siento satisfecha de poder estar haciendo algo bueno sin tener que ser precisamente luchar contra akumas y en la entrevista pude dejar varias cosas claras: que tanto Chat como yo siempre estaríamos para todos sea cual fuera la situación, ninguno era más que el otro porque nos necesitábamos el uno al otro…somos un equipo…y un uno para todo.

En cierta manera aquello iba a ser mi pequeña manera de recalcarle a Chat lo de anoche y espero que lo vea. No sé si de verlo iría al evento…pero no me importaría pasar un rato agradable tan bien con él. El alcalde Bourgois me invitó sin dudas al evento y me comentó que estaría también ansioso por ver a mi compañero gatuno allí.

Tras todo esto he regresado a casa ya entrada la tarde. Cené con mis padres y con un beso a cada uno me despedí de ellos para ir a la cama y los felicité por el duro trabajo de hoy.

Ya lo tengo todo listo para irme y Tikki ya me transformará antes de entrar al inmueble. Antes de salir por mi ventana he decidido escribirte esta entrada, querido diario. Mañana te comentaré todo lo sucedido. También antes de irme no he podido evitar mirar la rosa que como otras tantas veces me obsequió Chat Noir. La de anoche era roja y a modo de disculpa. La tenía en una pequeña jarra fina en mi escritorio, pero he decidido algo.

Hay que estar perfecta para la ocasión, ¿no?

Me he quitado las coletas, me he recogido el pelo en un moño alto y con un poco de tela o gasa roja y recortando un poco del tallo de la rosa, lo he adornado para colocármelo en el pelo. Tendré que ir con cuidado para que no se estropeé la rosa. Me agradó mucho esta vez el obsequio sincero de su parte.

Nunca pensé hasta hoy que iría a este evento pensando más en Chat Noir que en Adrien, el cuál era y sigue siendo mi prioridad…

Agh…

Solo espero que todo vaya bien…

¡Deséame suerte!

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	31. Day 31

**Dear diary,**

Anoche…anoche fue una noche la cúal aún no sé explicar muy bien con palabras

Estoy confundida y a la vez feliz. No he salido de mi cama en toda la mañana y como excusa les he dicho a mis padres que estaba diseñando algo nuevo.

…

Dios…

¿Quién me incentivó para hacer aquella locura?

Ah sí…fui yo misma…

AGH estúpida cabeza y sobre todo estúpido corazón…

Fue mágico todo…Eso no lo puedo negar.

Una vez llegué al tejado de los Bourgois, Tikki me transformó con el vestido y mi máscara. Cuando bajé por uno de los ascensores y me vi reflejada en uno de los espejos, apenas me podía reconocer. Me sentía orgullosa por mi trabajo con ese vestido y por lo hecho aquel día. Con un gran suspiro y con el reconocimiento de un guarda a la entrada del salón de reunión ingresé en el lugar. Me sentí un poco confusa y mareada entre tantos rostros conocidos que para mí pasaban desapercibidos.

A pesar de que realmente me hubiera gustado disfrutar de aquello o de ver a Adrien o a su padre mis primeros y únicos objetivos eran el alcalde y su hija.

Encontré primero al alcalde Bourgois, quién me acogió y me felicitó por la gran colaboración y ayuda que había hecho para la causa. Quiso presentarme a algunos individuos más de relevancia pero me negué cortésmente. Otro motivo por el que también quería estar precavida en ese lugar, como Ladybug, era el riesgo de que ocurriese un altercado o atacara un akuma. Nunca se sabía.

Tras esto me dispuse a seguir por la sala en busca de cierta chica con melena rubia a la que no tardé de hallar. En un corrillo de gente del mundo de la moda pensé que vería al padre de Adrien. Pero no fue así. Aquello me desconcertó y miré con más detenimiento en la sala. ¿Aún no habrían llegado los Agreste? Pero cerca de una de las mesas donde había colocado esta mañana delicias y postres vi ambos rubios: a Chloe y a Adrien.

Adrien parecía fatigado y con la mirada baja. No era su expresión de cansancio o agotamiento de cuando estaba con su "mejor amigo", más bien parecía triste. Y mis pensamientos no fueron erróneos. A pocos metros de distancia vi a Nathalie. Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. En un evento como aquel debería de haber estado de asesora junto al diseñador para cualquier asunto o…

…

No había ido…

…

Y aquello me dolió más de lo que yo pensé, porque sentí el dolor de Adrien y la pena como mía propia.

Había estado una semana contándome ilusionado como se sentía al poder a un evento como aquel por primera vez y sobretodo con su padre…Eso no era justo… ¿Por qué no fue?

Por unos segundos desee odiar al que era mi diseñador favorito…

Me acerqué con lentitud…Puede que mis planes se hubieran alterado por aquel pequeño infortunio, pero al menos me aseguraría de "entretener" a Chloe y hacer que la fiesta fuera lo más agradable para él.

Ante todo, además de mi crush, se había convertido en cuestión de tiempo en mi mejor amigo. No lo dejaría sufrir y lamentarse por algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

Al pensar en eso me sentí un poco culpable al pensar en el solo como mi amigo; pero es cierto. Fuera como fueran mis sentimientos él ya era una persona importante en mi vida y antes de ningún otro sentimiento romántico y aunque me doliera, era mi amigo. Del mismo modo que Chat Noir…

Al estar a unos pasos de ellos y saludar con cierta timidez pude ver asombro en sus miradas. Chloe no dudó en lanzarse hacia mí entusiasmada por tener a su ídolo en su fiesta benéfica y vanagloriándose en que su "papi", de seguro, lo había arreglado todo. No llamé la atención en el evento en toda la noche hasta entonces. Sentí que todos volvían a mirarme y Chloe seguía hablándome de Dios sabe qué, pero me perdí en la mirada de su acompañante rubio detrás de ella.

Sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial del que creo no haberme percatado nunca y sentí como los nervios propios de Marinette empezaban a inundarme al ver como una dulce sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. Su aspecto no ayudaba para nada a que pudiera evitar un sonrojo en mi rostro. Cualquiera lo hubiera achacado a timidez por el hecho de que todos tuvieran ahora su mirada puesta en mí, pero solo una mirada tenía de verdad ese efecto en mí.

Su traje negro con la camisa verde clara hacía juego con sus profundas esmeraldas. Su expresión del rostro parecía mezclar diversas emociones y no supe ni como interactuar segundos después con Chloe cuando me llevó a rastras a otra punta de la sala para presumir de invitada.

Tenía la garganta seca; una sensación de haberme quedado sin aire y de agonía desde la boca de mis estómago a mi garganta. Perdí consciencia del tiempo mientras Chloe me llevaba de un sitio a otro festejando ante invitados de su heroína. Sé que ese era el plan y no me importaba mientras el rubio también estuviera bien y en más de una ocasión miraba por toda la sala en busca del chico de traje negro y cabello rubio. Para mi alegría lo vi conversando con más de una persona cuya cara reconocía por el mundo de la moda y siempre en compañía de Nathalie, quien parecía también más sonriente al ver al joven Agreste más motivado en el evento.

Con Chloe más distraída que nunca y con las cosas en orden, decidí cerca de la medianoche que era hora de retirarme cuando el alcalde estaba por presentar en una pantalla proyectable mi entrevista con Nadia Chammack. No quería ser el centro de atención aquella noche. No era mi noche y nunca me había gustado tampoco vanagloriarme. Así que con diligencia y cuidado de no ser muy vista me retiré del salón y decidí marcharme del edificio por las escaleras de servicio hasta el tejado.

Antes de siquiera llamar a Tikki para transformarme con mi traje común de batalla, sentí como alguien me llamaba por detrás y al voltearme me sorprendí de ver a Adrien a mis espaldas.

No supe cómo actuar o qué decir frente a él puesto que nunca había tenido mucha interacción con él siendo yo Ladybug. Me conmovió a decir verdad un poco como se trababa un poco para decirme algo. ¿Le intimidaría hablar con una heroína de París? En otras ocasiones contra los akumas en las que habíamos coincidido lo pensé. Si tan solo supiera que yo actuaba igual junto a él pero siendo Marinette y con otros motivos más profundos…

Finalmente logró decirme que había logrado ver parte de mi entrevista y me felicitó por aquel acto tan noble que había hecho esa noche. Me confesó que esa no era su mejor noche y que el verme hoy allí le había alegrado porque me admiraba mucho no solo como heroína sino también como persona…y eso acabó por matarme de un ataque al corazón sin poder evitar que pegara saltos de alegría contra mi pecho. Estaba muda. No sabía qué decir. Su mirada era penetrante y atrayente. No sé de qué manera se dió, pero nos acercamos y estuvimos a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro.

Sin poder contenerme y con una incertidumbre arraigándose en mi mente me animé a colocar una mano en su pecho debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos y me impulsé de puntillas para besar su mejilla por cerca de la comisura de los labios. Sentí su aliento entrecortado contra mi rostro. ¿Sería la sorpresa ante mi acto? No pude evitar sentirme cortada por aquel acto de rebeldía por mi parte y sonreí mientras le susurraba que me alegraba de haber podido ayudar a alguien más aquella noche.

Muerta de la vergüenza y sin querer mirar atrás me lancé desde el edificio susurrando a Tikki transformarme. En el proceso en el que caía me transformé y seguí mi camino de vuelta a casa saltando de edificio en edificio con mi yo-yo.

Al llegar al tejado de mi hogar aún sentía la piel de gallina por debajo del traje. El olor de su colonia estando tan cerca de su rostro y cuello me inundaba las fosas nasales y sentía pequeños escalofríos al recordar cómo tras besarle levemente de aquella manera había rozado sus manos por mi cintura con la intención de posarlas en ella y rodearme con sus brazos. Solo de pensar en ello aún siento que voy a estallar de la presión que se acumula en mi cabeza.

Si ya me sentía en una nube, todo se juntó cuando segundos antes de deshacer mi transformación recibí un mensaje de Chat Noir. Me dijo que mañana en cuanto pudiera ser, en la noche, me reuniera con él porque necesitaba decirme algo importante y que no fallara a la patrulla.

Aún no sé qué es lo que realmente quiera hablar tan importante conmigo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tendrá algo que ver con lo de anoche. No he querido mirar mensajes ninguno del móvil o mirar las noticias sobre el evento de ayer o lo que sea, porque sabiendo todo lo que organicé sé perfectamente que eso habrá tenido algo de repercusión. Ya me imagino a Alya como loca escribiendo un artículo en su blog hoy durante todo el día.

Solo quiero arroparme entre mis sábanas…

No sé cómo sentirme con respecto a lo de anoche porque…de alguna extraña manera…al ver a Adrien con esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante hacia mí…me sentí como si estuviera frente al mismo Chat Noir…

¿Eso es bueno o malo?

¿Estoy suplantando a Chat por Adrien? ¿A Adrien por Chat?

¿Por qué los dos están tan metidos en mi cabeza?

¿Por qué…

…

¿Por qué no puedo elegir solo a uno?

…

…

¿Por qué he acabado enamorándome de dos chicos tan opuestos?

Me siento mal…

Me siento culpable…

Temo lo que suceda esta noche en la patrulla…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	32. Day 32

**Dear diary,**

Hoy, lunes, he faltado a clase…

No soy capaz de…de…

Puff…

De nada en absoluto…

Ayer en la noche salí antes de tiempo a patrullar para intentar despejar la cabeza después del mar de sentimientos que me inundan y me siguen inundando…

Nada solucionó aquello…

Nada más que recibí aclamaciones por cualquier sitio que pasara por la ciudad de París balanceándome de edifico en edificio. Mientras bajé ayer para comer con mis padres en casa no paraba de salir en las noticias las "nobles" acciones de Ladybug.

Si la gente en verdad supiera que mis primeras intenciones de aquello fueron las de una tímida adolescente celosa quizás no pensarían lo mismo…Pero a estas alturas…ya no sé tampoco ni porque lo hice. Primero fue por Adrien y para entretener a Chloe para que el otro pasara tiempo con su padre; después fue por Chat Noir para poder mostrar en aquella entrevista el esfuerzo verdadero de ese gatito y el mérito que se merece como héroe de París; por último fue de verdad para ayudar de forma benéfica usando mi fama…

¿Soy egoísta?

Tikki no paró de decirme que no era así y ha intentado constantemente apoyarme. Intento sonreir y levantar cabeza…pero para cuando creo que me siento mejor el tema de los dos rubios en mi vida surge de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Con el "casi beso" que tuve con Adrien quería intentar demostrarme a mí misma si me importaba de verdad como algo más o no…y anoche con Chat…fue prácticamente lo mismo…no obtuve un resultado satisfactorio a mis dudas…sino peor.

Temía el encuentro con Chat más por mi reacción a esas alturas que por la de él. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido con Adrien, aún sentía en mis manos cierta calidez y escalofrio al haber posado la mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su respiración acompasada y como los labios me temblaban ante el recuerdo suave de su piel, de sus mejillas junto con la visión de su leve sonrojo al mirarnos a los ojos por cuestión de segundos.

Me…me enamoraba…

No tenía otra palabra para describirlo…

Pero al mismo tiempo…me dolía…me dolía mucho… porque inevitablemente me acordaba de él…me acordaba de Chat Noir.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón es tan contradictorio ahora?

Hasta hace un mes mis sentimientos eran muy claros.

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar ese gato tonto con sus bromas malas y estropearlo todo? ¿Por qué me encandiló y regaló el oído? ¿Por qué me apoyó cuando lo necesité? ¿Por qué siempre lo dio todo por mí?

Aghh…

Me odio a mí misma por todo lo que estoy sintiendo…

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la patrulla y quedé con Chat en esta ocasión en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel…sentí algo extraño y al mismo tiempo sobrecogedor…

En esos momentos él estaba de espaldas a mí hasta que me sintió y se giró para voltearme. Yo ya me imaginaba que me recriminaría por no haberle avisado sobre mis intenciones públicas anoche…o en el peor de los casos que me hubiera visto en compañía de Adrien si es que finalmente quiso presentarse al evento como yo quería realmente que fuera.

Me sentí en parte a la mitad al no estar en su compañía siendo Ladybug en la gala. Hubiera sido reconfortante tener su apoyo y allí a mi lado como siempre que patrullábamos o peleábamos; con alguna de sus bromas gatunas haciendo más amena la noche o haciendo que olvidara la tensión de las miradas de los invitados sobre mí. Si de verdad se hubiera dado el caso de que me hubiera visto con Adrien…si de verdad fuesen "reales" todos esos coqueteos y bromas románticas hacía a mí y hubiera visto eso… Me sentiría totalmente rota…porque aunque ame a Adrien…sé perfectamente ya a estas alturas que Chat es mi otra mitad.

Al mirarnos fijamente durante lo que parecieron minutos y horas pude ver de todo en sus ojos menos decepción… ¿Acaso estaría equivocada?

Sí…no podría haber estado más equivocada…

Para cuando quise hablar e intentar justificarme ante lo que ni yo misma sabía me vi impedida a ello al ser acorralada velozmente entre sus brazos, tan fuertes y firmes, seguros y protectores. Estaba en casa. Ese era mi sitio…o eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Terminé rodeándolo también con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza entre su pecho y el hueco de su hombro debido a la altura que nos diferenciaba. Y después de eso…sentí que me moría por su culpa…por lo estúpidamente "purrfecto" que fue.

Aprovechando nuestra cercanía, me susurró al oído que no podía sentirse más que agradecido conmigo por defender, no solo mi labor, sino su labor como héroe ante todos, cuando él era el primero que se desprestigiaba y yo le reclamaba entre leves risas ante ello; éramos uno después de todo…los "héroes" París. Me dijo que aunque no pudo estar presente en la gala deseó estar a mi lado durante la gala, conmoviéndome y pareciendo que leía mi mente. Finalmente acabó diciéndome algo que me llegó y me trastocó demasiado: "no solo te admiro como mi compañera o por la gran heroína que sé que eres…sino como persona".

Sus…sus palabras se parecieron tan tan parecidas, por no decir idénticas, a las de Adrien la otra noche que no pude evitar levantar el rostro y encararlo. Sus ojos esmeralda con las pupilas rajadas, aunque levemente diferentes a las del rubio, tenían el mismo brillo que ví en él la otra noche; poseían la misma sonrisa encantadora y radiante a la misma distancia de mí…y me encontraba en la misma posición que en la noche anterior sintiendo lo mismo que con el otro…

Se sintió estúpidamente romántico todo…y me dolió…

Me sentí la chica más sucia e idiota del mundo…porque no creo justo sentir algo especial por dos chicos increíbles que no me merecían…porque sentía que podía estar jugando con ellos si de verdad sentían algo por mí o no lo hicieran.

Y lo peor de todo…fue que desee besar a Chat en esos momentos…un beso de verdad…y no solo un roce como el que tuve con Adrien por timidez y por lo conmocionada que me sentía por todo…

Entré en pánico, y antes de que tan siquiera se diera la oportunidad de un posible acercamiento, me separé de Chat ante su sorpresa por un movimiento brusco. Intenté hacer una broma de las nuestras ante sus coqueteos constantes para salir del paso. Me siguió la corriente…pero no sé si me creyó o notó algo raro en mí. Después me despedí y comenzamos la patrulla esa noche por separado.

No he parado en toda la noche y en todo el día de hoy de darle vueltas a todo esto…

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Con la cosa de que apenas salí de mi cuarto ayer domingo diciéndoles a mis padres que me sentía mal, no tardaron en creerme cuando hoy al levantarme les dije lo mismo y me dejaron faltar a clases.

No he cogido el móvil en todo el día ni lo pretendo. Alya todavía seguirá con el entusiasmo activo por lo de Ladybug…y tampoco me veía con fuerzas de encarar a Adrien hoy en la escuela o tan siquiera de hablar con él por mensaje.

Total…Me he hecho la enferma y ni siquiera me he sentido con fuerzas de hablar con Tikki para desahogarme…Cuando no pienso en ello, duermo…y cuando duermo, ellos aparecen en mis sueños, cada uno al final de dos caminos distintos…y yo…en una encrucijada en el cruce que separa ambos caminos…a la espera de una señal que me diga que hacer o más bien qué aceptar…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	33. Day 33

**Dear diary,**

No hizo mucha diferencia que no hubiera ido a clase ayer. Como te dije la semana pasada ya acabé los exámenes finales y por tanto ya estamos a las puertas de las vacaciones. Es por eso que no se me iba a tener en cuenta la falta de aquel día. Hoy no he tenido que ir tampoco a la escuela porque ha ido mi madre a recoger las notas finales mientras mi padre se encargaba de la panadería.

Debido a mi pequeño estado de "malestar" para mis padres o en realidad de clausura en mi habitación, mi madre decidió ayer hacerme una pequeña visita después de la cena y antes de ir a dormir. Como ya os imaginaréis podría clasificarse como una conversación "madre e hija".

Estaba más que claro que con mi madre no podía hablar de mis problemas porque primeramente nadie debía saber que yo era Ladybug. Contarle sobre Chat Noir implicaría tener que contarle eso y no podía. Me escondí entre las sábanas de mi cama hasta el tope de la cabeza. Mi madre al borde de la cama y junto a las escaleras de esta me acariciaba por sobre las sábanas intentando transmitir un poco de calma y desasosiego. Su tono de voz dulce y tranquilizador al final de un rato logró transmitirme cierta confianza para que saliera de entre mis sábanas y…ciertamente aún apenada…le conté a mi madre la "verdad".

Ciertamente me encontraba mal y eso no podía negárselo, pero también le expliqué que había tenido problemas con dos chicos que se habían vueltos muy importantes para mí y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Uno era reservado, educado, honesto y el chico más dulce que había conocido en mi vida. El otro era extrovertido, presumido, pero valiente y leal, capaz de todo.

Mi madre tras mi pequeña confesión me sonrió dulcemente y me contó una anécdota de cuando ella y mi padre eran jóvenes. Mi madre conoció a mi padre visitando la panadería que ahora llevan en conjunto. A mi padre le encantaba la repostería por su familia. Pero según el me comentó muchas veces antes de esa conversación con mi madre, ella fue la luz en su pequeño mundo de oscuridad entre aquellas cuatro paredes de la tienda, en el mundo que el mismo se acabó creando y que finalmente acabaron creando juntos. La observaba y la admiraba. Se encontraron en ciertas ocasiones y el destino al final quiso que acabaran juntos; hechos el uno para el otro. Mi madre esa noche me confesó que cuando él le pidió salir no lo hizo de una manera convencional debido a que era tan tímido como yo en cuanto a las cosas románticas según mi madre. Pero según ella, nunca pediría que no se hubiera dado aquello de otra manera que no fuese aquella. En una de las veces en la que ella fue a la panadería y le hizo un pedido al regresar a casa encontró dentro del propio molde un sobre. Una carta fue lo que encontró en su interior con una promesa tal que hasta a mí me llegó al corazón cuando me lo contó.

 _"No te voy a prometer amor eterno. Voy a intentar que cada día sientas que te quiero. Voy a hacer que tú descubras como realmente soy. Voy a hacer que desees recorrer el mundo de mi mano. No te voy a dar discursos ni promesas, porque aprendí que el amor en palabras no tiene el mismo valor que el amor que se demuestra con hechos. Quiero que al despertar me mires, sonrías y digas "eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida"._

Tras aquel descubrimiento y aún a costa de que fuese tarde y el ya estaría por cerrar o marcharse de la panadería mi madre volvió al local para encontrarse con él. Ella durante mucho tiempo vio a mi padre como la persona más indispensable en su vida y cuando estaba con él se sentía completa. Aquella carta solo incentivó más lo que sentía…y terminó por asumir que lo decía la carta…que mi padre era todo lo que necesitaba y quería en su vida". Desde entonces cada día tanto mi padre como mi madre se han demostrado ese amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Siempre los he admirado pero ante aquella revelación de mi madre no pude evitar que "alguien" en específico pasara por mi cabeza.

Mi madre acabó por decirme que solo el corazón es capaz de escoger lo mejor para mí. En cuestión de sentimientos hay que ser egoístas a veces y mirar por uno mismo si no queremos acabar perdiendo a quién nos hace verdaderamente sentirnos vivos. "Quédate con quien te siga buscando y conquistando, aunque ya te tenga; con quién sea él mismo contigo y tú con él…con quién no puedas vivir sin él y él sin ti".

No pude más que sonreír ante sus palabras y abrazarla por todo. Ahora más que nunca me sentía feliz por el hecho de que hubiera encontrado a mi padre y tenga una vida y feliz o que siempre deseo…porque verdaderamente se merece lo mejor del mundo y más.

Tikki, tras aquello, me miró con una sonrisa cómplice y sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad. Con la mente un poco más tranquila y calmada, hoy en la mañana decidí poner en marcha el plan que tenía pensado este fin de semana para darles a mi padre "el premio" que se merecían por tan arduo trabajo en la panadería. En la hora del almuerzo, mientras mi padre comentaba junto con mi madre mis notas y me felicitaban por haber sacado buena nota (habían mejorado un poco gracias al apoyo de Adrien las últimas semanas y a sus apuntes miragrosos), decidí confesarles mi idea. Les comenté que el tío Wang, debido a mi apoyo durante su visita a París para el concurso del Chef más grande del mundo, me había invitado a visitar China con él durante estas vacaciones una vez acabara las clases y lo llamé esta mañana para pedirle que fueran mis padres quienes fueran en mi lugar mientras yo me encargaba de la panadería por lo que restaba de semana. Claramente se sorprendieron ante mi idea y al principio parecieron reacios sobre todo por el hecho de no dejarme sola y más aún con todo el trabajo que la panadería implicaba después del éxito de la gala benéfica de los Bourgois. Pero yo también refuté. Estaban demasiado metidos últimamente en la panadería y se merecían un descando de unos días por primera vez. ¡Ni siquiera para su aniversario! Estuvieron a punto de no celebrarlo de no ser porque yo al final dije de quedarme en la panadería y hacer su encargo por ellos…Aunque claro está ellos nunca sabrán que me tuve que escapar por un momento para una competencia de Alix y Kim en el Trocadero y para hacer de Ladybug.

Al final logré convencerlos con la condición de que en caso de emergencia o no quisiera quedarme sola en casa me fuera con Alya. Con la que ya había hablado también esa mañana e iba a pasar el fin de semana con ella. ¡Haríamos una pijamada con las chicas de la clase para celebrar el éxito de nuestros exámenes!

En fin…prácticamente solo voy a pasar dos noches sola en casa…si es que puedo considerarme en casa cuando no estoy haciendo de Ladybug. Solo espero que no me afecte mi labor de heroína cuando me tenga que encargar de la panadería estos días. He ayudado a mi madre con el pequeño equipaje que ha empezado a preparar una vez ella misma llamó a mi tio y lo tuvo todo hablado con él dándole mil gracias por su hospitalidad.

Mañana quedaré con Alya en la mañana para charlar un poco sobre estos días que no hemos podido hablar o vernos y sobre la pijamada que empezó a planear ella misma ayer con algunas de la clase. Al medio día tendré que despedirme de mis padres y del resto ya me tendré que encargar yo.

Muy sorprendente me parecen todas las cosas que me han pasado en cuestión de días ahora que hago una retrospectiva de ello.

No estoy segura si lo que circula ahora mismo por mi mente será la decisión correcta después de la charla que tuve con mi madre…pero…quiero pensar que no me estoy equivocando tampoco en este asunto. Creo tener claro lo que quiero al fin…pero quiero esperar a que el tiempo también me dé la razón. A esto se le suma también el hecho de que ahora mismo no tengo porque sentirme obligada a tener que elegir o confesar mis sentimientos. Tikki es la primera que dice que disfrute ahora mismo que estoy libre de presiones y que no me preocupe. Lo que tenga que darse ya se dará o se hará en su momento.

No al menos por ahora… ¿no?

¿Qué a quién elijo?

…

No puedo darte un nombre aún, querido diario.

Primero…porque quiero sentirme totalmente segura de ello antes de afirmártelo.

Y segundo porque ahora mismo tengo que salir pitando porque ha saltado la alarma en mi ordenador de un akuma nuevo por la zona del palacio de los Inválidos.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	34. Day 34

**Dear diary,**

El akuma de ayer he de admitir que fue bastante cómico después de todo.

Un payaso de circo bastante burlado y con quién al parecer habían sido desconsiderado juraba vengarse de todos aquellos que se burlaran de sus oficio creándoles con una pequeña pistola de agua que rieran a carcajadas sin parar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hizo falta ni que empleara e Lucky Charm para vencer a este akuma. Trabajando en equipo con Chat y haciendo piruetas ambos alrededor de él mareándolo, mi compañero gatuno fue quién logró arrebatarla su pistola de agua ayudándose de la cola de su traje y pasándome. Para cuando "Buffon", que así se hacía llamar, quiso lanzarme hacia mí para arrebatarme su tan preciada más no necesité más que darle un poco de su propia medicina. ¿No dicen que la risa es sana?"

Mientras el payaso parecía desternillarse de risa solo tirado sobre el pavimento y dando vueltas, me acerqué a él y le arrebaté la nariz roja característica de su disfraz y la rompí liberando el akuma. Al no haber utilizado mi amuleto encantado no reparó nada que hubiera causado el akuma, pero por suerte el único destrozo que provocó fue el de cientos de personas por los suelos de las calles de París riendo sin parar, efecto que desapareció una vez rompí su pistola de agua y desparecieron sus poderes al purificar el akuma.

Estaba anocheciendo así que aproveché la ocasión de que nuestros poderes no habían sido usados para patrullar una vez acabado todo junto con Chat Noir. Aunque me dijo que le gustaba mi idea, la rechazó cortésmente puesto que había dejado algo a medias que tenía que resolver. Con una pequeña sonrisa divertida le dije que entonces yo me encargaría de la patrulla ahora y él en la noche más adelante. Y así como derrotamos al akuma rápido también nos marchamos sin pausa, él por un lado, y yo por otro para cumplir con mi deber de patrullar la ciudad antes de la hora de la cena.l"

Durante esa noche estuve con mis padres, ayudándoles a organizar su equipaje mientras me advertían y aconsejaban de todo lo que tendría y no tendría que hacer sola esta semana. Mi padre más de una vez se dijo a sí mismo que cancelaba el viaje, pero yo, más persuasiva, lo convencía de marcharse. Y así fue. Hoy en la mañana los despedí a las puertas de la panadería para la hora de almorzar antes de que tomaran un taxi y mi padre estuviera a punto de aplastarme con uno de sus abrazos de oso junto con mi madre. Me alegró y a la vez me avergonzó un poco cuando, antes de subirse la última al coche, mi madre me susurró al oído, a modo de conversación confidente, que esperaba que esta semana todo me fuera bien con quiénes ella y yo sabíamos. Por último ya me dijo que para cualquier cosa a pesar de todo que los llamara y que procurase estar en contacto. Dicho y hecho los besé en la mejilla y les di un último abrazo a cada uno y los despedí con la mano mientras los veía marcharse en el taxi.

Durante la mañana había estado con ellos en la panadería, pero ahora, en la tarde, ha sido mía toda la labor a cargo. Como ya quedé la noche anterior al final, Alya fue a verme a la panadería para charlar y hacerme compañía mientras estaba sola en la tienda. En más de un momento me ha insistido para que, en lugar de todo el fin de semana, pase todo lo que resta de semana con ella y su familia en casa. Pero me resistí como pude primero porque no quería incomodar más de lo necesario aquel fin de semana con todo el tema de la pijamda con las chicas; y segundo porque aún tenía pendiente resolver el problema de mis patrullas con Chat esta semana. Si no hay incidentes con akumas me toca patrullar con él mañana y precisamente el sábado, el día de la pijamada, y aún no sé qué excusa ponerle a Alya. No puedo estar un fin de semana entero sin salir a patrullar como Ladybug así sin más, pero si no lo hago mi amiga se extrañará de mis ausencias y tengo que guardar el secreto.

Creo que en la próxima patrulla tendré que hablar con Chat Noir para que me cubra o que me aconseje de alguna manera para lograr despistar a una amiga demasiado "curiosa".

No ha parado en toda la tarde de comentarme sobre lo de Ladybug en la gala el fin de semana pasado y sobre el akuma que hubo ayer, explicándome que no pudo grabarlo bien porque le llegó agua de su paraguas y acabó, como otros muchos, muerta de la risa. Ante aquel relato no pude evitar reírme de mi amiga mientras me ponía morros por no haber podido grabar como quería a su adorada heroína.

Por supuesto, me preguntó por mi ausencia el lunes en clase, pero yo me justifiqué diciéndole que como no hacía falta ir a clase de forma obligatoria quería ayudar a mis padres y organizarles lo del viaje. Pero no coló. Dijo que fue a verme en la tarde ese lunes y que mi madre le dijo que estaba enferma y yo misma le había dicho ayer que estaba organizando lo de mis padres ese día.

No sabía que decirle, así que le dije que "estaba enferma" y no quería preocuparla. No sé si resultó convincente pero dejó el tema correr dándome a entender que ya adivinaría que era lo que me ocurría.

Lo que más me sobrecogió es que también me comentó que Adrien le había preguntado por mí este lunes al no ir a clase. No he caído en que con quién interactuó Adrien hace poco era con Ladybug, no con Marinette. Debido a mi confusión sentimental de estos días no había hablado con nadie por celular o por mensajes, y eso no solo incluía a mi amiga morena, sino también a él, con quién había mantenido conversaciones prácticamente todos los días hasta este fin de semana.

¿Estará preocupado por Marinette? ¿Qué pensará de mi tanto siendo Marinette como siendo Ladybug? Bien es cierto que nuestra relación de compañeros y amigos ha mejorado mucho durante el último mes…pero eso no implicaba que pudiera desarrollar sentimientos por mí, ¿no? Seguro es solo una buena amistad para él, ¿por qué habría de ilusionarme?

Agh…

Prefiero dejar el asunto correr y mantener tanto con Adrien como con Chat Noir el mismo trato que hasta ahora y no torturarme tampoco por lo que pueda sentir uno u otro por mí si es que sienten algo.

Alya se extrañó al verme interactuar con calma cuando me comentó lo de Adrien y me picó un poco diciendo que podría estar llegando de alguna manera al corazón del rubio poco a poco de esa manera. Pero yo sonrojada, apenada y recriminándole por sus comentarios, lo negaba. No puedo negar mis sentimientos pero…pero…

Agh…

Pude dejar el asunto atrás cuando empecé a preguntarle por sus planes para la pijamada.

Por suerte para mí hoy, casi todo el trabajo de horneado y demás lo hice por la mañana con mis padres y hoy no pasó mucha gente por la tienda. Pude pasar un rato agradable con mi amiga mientras degustaba algunos dulces de sus favoritos.

Tikki no para de aletear ahora a mi alrededor entusiasta ante la idea de una pijamada y ver cómo se da entre nosotras, las de la clase, aunque tenga que permanecer todo el tiempo escondida en mi bolso.

Me alegra su entusiasmo y poder haber recuperado un poco la monotonía perdida esta última semana. Espero que esta semana no me resulte demasiado pesada, sola en la panadería. No me gustaría que a su vuelta tengan un trabajo peor por mi culpa. Daré todo de mí hasta entonces.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	35. Day 35

**Dear diary,**

Anoche volví a mensajearme con Adrien.

Todo se dio como si no hubieran transcurrido días desde la última conversación…y fue todo tan fluido…tan…cómodo…

Llegó un punto durante la noche en el que le expliqué todo lo de mis padres y sobre que me quedaría sola por dos noches esta semana hasta que me fuera el fin de semana con Alya. Sabiendo que no tendría a nadie que interrumpiera esta noche o nos escuchara, de repente dejó la conversación a medias, desconcertándome, y dejándome esperándolo durante un par de minutos. Después volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Pero no era un mensaje. No, qué va. Era una llamada.

…

¡ADRIEN ME ESTABA LLAMANDO!

…

¡NUNCA HABÍA MANTENIDO UNA CONVERSACIÓN POR TELÉFONO CON ÉL!

Por muchas veces que hayamos hablado en la escuela brevemente o nuestras largas conversaciones por mensajes, aquello era diferente. No sabía qué hacer, y estuve a punto de tirar el teléfono de entre mis manos al ver su nombre en la llamada. Pensé dejar el móvil y no contestar justificándome que me habría quedado dormida o cualquier cosa. Pero como si Tikki y Alya tuvieran la misma mente, la kwami descolgó la llamada por mí tal y como lo hizo mi amiga castaña la vez que yo quise llamar a Adrien hace tiempo cuando sucedió todo lo de Copy Cat.

Al escuchar su voz, la cual no había escuchado en días, sentí como se me secaba la garganta y no podía formular palabra al principio al escuchar cómo me llamaba por mi nombre. Tartamudeé un poco entrecortada pero luego poco a poco la conversación se fue dando de forma instantánea y a mena en cuanto empezó a relatarme entusiasmado como fue también su fin de semana pasado en la gala.

Lo noté un poco apenado cuando mencionó que su padre no pudo asistir por un compromiso para cerrar un trato de una última campaña, para la cual tendrá que asistir para acabar detalles también este fin de semana fuera de París. Pero lo noté tan contento por la gente que conoció en el evento que apenas pude notar mucha pena en su voz durante el resto de nuestra conversación telefónica. Me dijo que había conseguido un autógrafo y una foto con Jagged Stone y que de entre las cosas que más le resultaron pesadas de la noche fue tener que acompañar por un rato a Chloe. Yo no pude evitar reír ante su tono de pesadez…al menos hasta que me mencionó…o más bien, hasta que mencionó a "Ladybug".

Me dijo que se apareció junto a él y a Chloe para saludar y que segundos después Chloe acaparó toda su atención el resto de la noche. Me dijo sinceramente que le pareció la persona más sorprendente y espectacular de la noche, tanto por su trato con los demás a pesar de la compañía de Chloe, sus acciones con lo de la beneficencia y la defensa de Chat Noir y ella como un equipo y por su apariencia.

A cada palabra que escuchaba de sus labios aumentaba más el calor de mis mejillas. Mis piernas quedaron flojas y acabé tumbada boca arriba en mi cama mirando a la nada. Es claro que sentía una gran admiración por mí siendo una heroína y aquello producía una sensación que creaba como se dice en las novelas románticas mariposas en mi estómago y una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Pero…aunque solo sean cosas de mi mente…por un momento creí notar en su tono de voz no solo admiración hacia la chica de la máscara…sino algo más…

¿Acaso es cosa mía que quiera imaginarme a Adrien hablando sobre Ladybug con un tono que indicaba claramente amor?

…

No mencionó me encuentro con él en el tejado del hotel; cosa que me desconcertó. Pero sí que me transmitió una gran ternura cuando me dijo que cuando me vio, por primera vez en el salón, no era capaz de formular palabra, nervioso, porque no sabía que decir. Ahora, por eso, puedo estar convencida de que no fue cosa mía el sonrojo que vislumbre en su rostro cunado nuestras miradas se encontraron en el salón al encontrarnos.

Nos tiramos casi dos horas hablando por teléfono. Pero valió la pena cada segundo hablado con él. Hablamos sobre mi mejora de las notas gracias a sus apuntes a lo que yo insistí que se lo compensaría de alguna manera y él, modesto, lo rehuía para que no fuera molestia. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien y me dijo que estuvo preocupado por mí por no contestar estos días y por faltar a clase el lunes. Le di la misma respuesta que a Alya para resultar convincente y creo que me creyó puesto que no volvió a preguntarme por ello, transmitiéndome que se alegraba que me encontrara bien.

Antes de colgar anoche finalmente me dijo que más adelante me daría una sorpresa, a lo que yo me quedé desconcertada y quise que me lo explicara pero como tiempo después me colgó deseándome buenas noches y dejándome con el corazón paralizado con su tono "tierno" a mi parecer.

Dormí tan tranquila y a gusto que no pude evitar levantarme con el mejor de los ánimos del mundo recordando aún el "buenas noches" de Adrien…de sus labios…aunque solo fuera por teléfono.

Ah…

¿Quién no perdería la cabeza por un chico como él?

Entre risas cómplices y burlas de Tikki por lo boba que me sentía esta mañana volando aún en un mar de nubes me dispuse a levantarme temprano y desde entonces he estado en la panadería reponiendo mercancía, horneando panes y alguno de los dulces que sé hacer y más se demandan.

He recibido la visita de dos compradores bastante interesantes para una recepción de una boda y para una reunión de viejos amigos. Las apunté con detalle y asistí en todo lo que pude para luego durante la hora del almuerzo contactar con mis padres para preguntarles sobre su viaje y contarles mi día en la panadería, quitándoles de toda preocupación.

Alya me dijo que no podría ir hoy a verme a la panadería porque se encontraba a cargo de sus hermanas. Pero por una vez no me importó no recibir la visita de mi mejor amiga. Porque descubrí la "sorpresa" de la que Adrien me habló anoche.

Ha tenido una sesión de fotos durante la tarde en el parque al lado que hay a la vuelta de la esquina de la panadería y se ha pasado a verme. Me sorprendió tanto su visita mientras hablaba con Tikki, escondida en el mostrador, que me tropecé con la bandeja de magdalenas que me disponía a reponer en la vitrina. Me dijo que quería hacerme una visita en el caso de que me sintiera muy sola aquella tarde sin mis padres, y aquello me conmovió y alegró por dentro. Se maravilló al ver cada cosa de la tienda con todo lujo y me dijo que se pasaría más a menudo puesto que de los dos dulces que me pidió se quedó hasta con ganas de más. Yo sonreí encantada y aún lo hago ante la posibilidad de tener más visitas suyas. Al tiempo Nathalie fue a buscarlo para la sesión, puesto que se había escapado de esta durante el descanso. Me guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta y se despidió dejándome suspirando como una tonta enamorada ante su radiante sonrisa.

¡No me culpéis por ello!

Lo que más me agradó después fue que, al rato, empezó a llegar más gente a la panadería procedente de la sesión. Eran trabajadores a los cuáles el joven modelo les recomendó la panadería al volver al parque y a su sesión de fotos. Tuve una buena caja el día de hoy gracias a él.

¿Acaso no es perfecto?

Aún recuerdo el brillo de sus esmeraldas cada vez que sonreía o miraba algo con curiosidad en la panadería, maravillado por la cantidad de dulces en el lugar. Se mostraba tranquilo y natural, como en nuestras conversaciones por mensajes. Y es agradable sentir que conmigo no actúa ni pretende ser el chico perfecto, tal y como algunas veces me ha confesado que se siente que ha de ser por su padre.

Puede que tuviera un poco más de trabajo en la tarde por aquello, pero lo compensó todo.

Espero que esta noche durante la patrulla siga teniendo un día tan bueno como esta mañana en compañía de cierto gato negro.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	36. Day 36

**Dear diary,**

Chat Noir estuvo bastante en su punto hoy.

¿A qué me refiero con eso?

Quiero decir que ha vuelto a su rutina extrovertida y despreocupada. Parece que los problemas que lo atormentaban la semana pasada ya no son un problema y vuelve a sus bromas gatunos y a algún coqueteo para conmigo.

Me gustaría pensar que lo que hice el fin de semana pasado tuvo algo que ver, puesto que, si no recuerdo mal, creo que su humor es bastante mejor desde entonces.

Para cuando llegué anoche a la Torre Eiffel lo vi llegando segundos después a cierta distancia entre los edificios saltando con ayuda de su bastón o haciendo mil y un acrobacias. Siempre ha sido así de presumido y el ver que lo de esta última semana ha quedado atrás me hace sentir más cómoda y feliz porque haya recuperado su ánimo. Aún recuerdo al chico descarado que se presentaba ante mí siempre hasta siendo Marinette cuando me ayudó con Evillustrator o me rescató de Gamer.

Una vez llegó nos dividimos las zonas de patrulla y comenzamos nuestra labor nocturna quedando en reencontrarnos al final. Cuando volvimos a quedar en la torre Eiffel aproveché para explicarle mi situación. Le dije que tenía un pequeño inconveniente este sábado por el cuál no sabría si podría escaquearme y hacer la patrulla con él. Con una mano en mi hombro y con la otra alzándome el pulgar mientras me guiñaba un hijo me dijo que me despreocupara; que el GRAN Chat Noir se encargaría de todo por una noche. No quedé muy convencida, porque de todas formas, en caso de que apareciera una akuma tendría que ir a purificarlo o él se metería en problemas para retener al villano de turno. Al final confié en él pero le prometí estar alerta y en caso de necesitarlo ya me las apañaría para buscar una manera de escapar e ir a purificar el akuma si era necesario. El gatito estaba tan de buen humor que parecía que nada lo alteraría aquella noche y al final resultó hasta contagioso.

En definitiva, ayer fue un día redondo. Mis padres estaban disfrutando de su viaje; me había encargado de la panadería sin incidentes; Alya no paraba de planificar conmigo la que sería, según ella, la mejor pijamada de la historia; Adrien había mantenido una charla amena conmigo y me había ayudado de manera indirecta con la panadería; y por último, Chat Noir me había ayudado con mi problema de este fin de semana y acabó por alegrarme lo que nos restaba de noche entre sus vanos coqueteos y bromas sobre gatos.

Caí redonda a la cama al llegar a mi casa con mucho sueño, pero, estaba tan de buen humor por todo lo del día de ayer, que a la mañana siguiente me levanté con la energía de mil gigantes. Mientras cantaba una canción de la radio con Tikki desayuné tranquilamente y abrí la panadería.

Lo cierto es que en el día de hoy he recibido más clientes que el día anterior, pero he podido llevarlo todo bien y sin accidentes en la cocina. Toda la mañana, entre atender a los clientes, reponer los pedidos del día y terminar de ultimar los detalles de una tarta que vendrían a recoger hoy, se me fue volando. Después de almorzar llamé a mis padres para saber cómo estaba yendo su visita y para despreocuparlos de problemas de la panadería como ayer.

En la tarde todo estuvo más calmado, así que aproveché para cocinar ciertos postres que se nos estababan quedando sin existencias y que al menos sabía cocinar por mi cuenta. Durante esto, Alya vino a visitarme y al final se quedó junto conmigo en la cocina aprendiendo a hornear varias clases de pan. Quiso quedarse conmigo el resto de la tarde hasta que cerré la tienda puesto que luego iríamos juntas a su casa.

Una vez todo cerrado y ordenado tanto en mi cuarto como en el resto de la casa y la panadería, aconsejé a Tikki no salir de mi pequeño bolso y marché con Alya hasta su casa entre risas y bromas ante una de las meteduras de pata de mi amiga hoy en la tarde con la harina.

En su casa me recibieron muy bien tanto su padre como su madre. Las dos pequeñas hermanitas de Alya eran un cielo y en el fondo me recordaban mucho a Manon, de la cual, ahora que lo pienso, tendré que cuidar la semana que viene. Su madre, la señora Chammack, me llamó hoy en la tarde para pedirme ese favor ahora que estaba de vacaciones y sin la presión de los exámenes como ya le comentó mi madre en una ocasión en la panadería.

Alya me ha dicho que su madre estará mañana en la noche en el hotel Bourgois cocinando para una cena importante y que su padre iba a viajar con sus hermanas pequeñas a ver a unos familiares a las afueras también mañana. Eso por tanto, nos dejaba solas el sábado con toda la casa para nosotras. Ya está todo planeado para mañana noche.

Yo dormiré esta noche con Alya en su cuarto puesto que tiene una cama nido por la cual podremos dormir la una junto a la otra. Me ha costado mucho, y de verdad que lo he pensado, traerte, querido diario, conmigo. Nunca he sacado la libreta fuera de la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto y guardo aquí demasiados secretos como para que sean sacados a la luz. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo casi a oscuras a la luz de la luna que atraviesa la ventana de la habitación de Alya, tras haberme asegurado de que mi amiga estaba bien dormida. Para mi suerte, es de sueño profundo. También he aprovechado para darle una pequeña galletita de paso a Tikki antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Hoy no he podido hablar con Adrien tanto como en los otros días ni por mensaje por el tema de mi amiga. Después de todo lo sucedido estos dos últimos días no puedo evitar echar en falta las largas conversaciones que he tenido con él. Aunque creo que mañana en la noche, por muy divertida que sea la pijamada, también echaré en falta las bromas gatunas de cierto chico de ojos felinos y sonrisa socarrona. Le he contado a Alya solo sobre la visita de Adrien a la panadería durante su sesión de fotos. Yo ya estoy demasiado en mi nube como para tener a mi amiga rondando a mi alrededor organizando la boda y los bautizos de los tres niños que querría tener. No para de insistirme en que si me gusta Adrien, y tras todo este acercamiento con él, debería de confesarme de una buena vez. Pero mi inseguridad, sumado a mis sentimientos también por Chat Noir, solo hace la decisión más difícil.

Puff…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	37. Day 37

**Dear diary,**

Anoche dormí con una sonrisa de boba después de todo…

Antes de quedarme dormida me percaté de que me llegó un mensaje al móvil…y supongo que ya habrás adivinado quién era el emisor de ese mensaje…

Adrien…

Me preguntó qué tal mi día "inteso" con Alya y me deseo buenas noches después de decirme que procurara pasármelo bien hoy con las chicas en la pijamada sin hacer muchas locuras.

No pude evitar reír ante el tono burlón del mensaje. Cada vez me atraía más ese chico rubio cuyo lado extrovertido solo salía a la luz con sus más allegados (entre los cuáles estábamos Nino y yo sobre todo). Todavía no soy consciente del gran cambio que ha dado nuestra relación de "solo compañeros de clase o amigos"…

Le devolví las buenas noches y posteriormente me quedé frita en la cama.

Hoy desde la mañana temprano Alya me ha tenido ya en pie. Según ella quería comprar unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta y nos hemos pasado también por la panadería. ¿Por qué? Los dulces o más bien pastelitos que logramos hacer entre las dos la tarde de ayer los guardamos para degustarlos hoy en la noche con las chicas.

Hay una pregunta interesante que seguro te estarás haciendo… ¿Chloe, Lila o Sabrina irán?

A pesar de que Sabrina sea fiel para con su amiga rubia y le cuente todo, absolutamente todo, nos planteamos invitarla, pero dio la casualidad de que nada más acabar las clases los padres de la pelirroja habían planeado un pequeño viaje este fin de semana aprovechando los días libres en la comisaría que tenía su padre.

Chloe se enteró, por supuesto, pero dijo que no podía porque tenía asuntos más importantes que atender como hija del alcalde que acudir a una fiesta de pijamas sencillota. Nosotras tampoco insistimos dado su comentario vanidoso.

A decir verdad, aunque fuera un poco molesta, me alegró que el fin de semana pasado Chloe estuviera con Adrien hasta que yo llegué puesto que a fin de cuentas seguía siendo su amiga y con lo de su padre el rubio se habría sentido no solo en soledad sino desmotivado. Con el paso del tiempo, aunque solo muy de vez en cuando, he podido ver que la Bourgois también tiene su lado bueno. Quizás es por eso que la tolero un poco más como Ladybug. Pero eso no quita que tolere sus burlas hacia mí cuando las hace o cuando se acerca a Adrien con otras intenciones que no son "amistosas".

Volviendo al otro tema…Lila parece más… ¿tolerable?

El asunto de la italiana no te lo he comentado mucho ahora que lo recuerdo, querido diario, y es que, después del accidente de Volphina, Lila parece más…agh…no sé cómo explicarlo precisamente.

Tengo que admitir que no me tolera como Ladybug, lo que quiere decir que cada vez que en clase se comenta algo sobre mis hazañas y las de Chat entre mis compañeros ella suelta alguno de sus comentarios hirientes. Chloe y Alya, como mis fans autoproclamadas (a veces me dan susto esas dos cuando se unen por ese tema), salen siempre en defensa. Dejando ese tema de lado, actúa en clase como una chica más. Porque sí, finalmente entró en nuestra clase y acabó sentada junto a Nathaniel, con el que no hablaba mucho al principio pero al final he visto que más de una vez han tenido charlas amenas en los descansos. También me ha cogido un especial cariño en mi forma civil que me intimida viendo en contraste como me odia como Ladybug. Siempre que tiene problemas con algo al ser la nueva va en busca mía, en teoría porque soy la delegada de clase, pero me ha cogido tal cariño que en más de una ocasión me he visto arrastrada a su lado para conversar con ella ante las miradas estupefactas de Nino, Adrien y sobre todo de Alya y Chloe. Chloe es la que le tiene especial tierra porque, a diferencia mía, que yo solo le respondo para defenderme, Lila parece tener un don para sacar de quicio a la rubia. Eso es lo que ha hecho que finalmente la castaña de ojos verdes se gane más puntos para con nuestros compañeros.

Ni Tikki ni Alya creen la teoría que se está formando en mi cabeza, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que se va a crear un cuadro amoroso en la clase entre Lila, Chloe y Nathaniel. Cuando Chloe se dirige a Nathaniel exclusivamente, Lila salta en su defensa crispando los nervios de la princesita de Paris por papaíto el alcalde. Cuando Lila se marcha con Nathaniel he notado más de una vez como en Chloe se reflejaba un rostro no solo molesto, sino apenado.

¿Amor odio por el pelirrojo? Quién sabe. Muchos saben que Nathaniel estaba interesado en mí antes de que fuera akumatizado, pero creo que eso ya es tema del pasado. ¿Acaso Chloe lo molestaba ya entonces por eso? No puedo comprenderla del todo, y más cuando actua de manera cariñosa con Adrien después… ¿Es solo fachada?

En fin… que Lila si vendrá al final a la pijamada por invitación de la propia Alya, cosa que me sorprendió cuando me comentó que ella misma fue la que le pidió a la periodista asistir para poder pasar más rato con nosotras. Creo que Lila intenta encajar poco a poco y a su manera, y eso es algo positivo que hay que valorar…aunque aún me pregunto si de verdad antes o ahora tenía o tiene sentimientos por Adrien. No he notado nada raro pero…después de lo problemático que fue su akuma no puede evitar siempre estar alerta por el hecho de que de ser el verdadero Adrien a quién tuviera en sus brazos aquella vez, no hubiera dudado en soltarlo. Quiero darle un voto de confianza, después de ir conociéndola un poco durante el curso como Marinette…aunque muchas veces dudo de si todo lo que dice es verdad o sigue mintiendo de vez en cuando.

Bueno…

Hoy tengo que dejarte más pronto de lo normal, querido diario. Tengo que esconder hoy bien la libreta entre mis cosas para asegurarme de que ni Alya ni las chicas la descubran durante nuestros juegos de esta noche y los secretos que oculto en ella.

¿Te hago una pequeña confesión?

Le estoy temiendo a que Alix, con sus ocurrencias y pasión por las apuestas se le ocurra jugar a la botella o a cualquier juego de ese tipo. Soy más tímida y vulnerable junto con Mylene y Rose en ese tipo de juegos…pero teniendo a una amiga como Alya en el grupillo, que adora comprometerme en cuanto al tema de mis sentimientos…creo que la noche no me será muy favorecedora…Además sabe que le estoy ocultando algo respecto a lo de Adrien…

De verdad le estoy temiendo…

Ojalá estuviera tranquilamente patrullando junto a Chat hoy en la noche. Preferiría mil veces enfrentarme a un akuma antes que al interrogatorio de posibles preguntas de mi amiga y enfrente de todas las demás. Alya es de armas tomar, ¿para qué quieres enemigos si tienes amigas como ella?

En fin… ya están tocando el portero. Parece que la primera en llegar será Mylène.

Deséame suerte esta noche, querido diario.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	38. Day 38

**Dear diary,**

La noche no estuvo tan mal como yo pensé…aunque si he de admitir que me metí en más de un apuro.

La primera en llegar a la casa de los Cesàire fue, como dije, Mylène. Después llegaron juntas las inseparables Rose y Juleka. Después llegó Alix, que fue la DJ de la fiesta con unos altavoces de tamaño mediano colgados al hombro para escuchar música. Finalmente llegó Lila y sorprendentemente trajo una caja de surtidos y bombones para compartir entre todas

Lujos que tiene como hija de diplomáticos supongo.

En fin…Empezamos a comentarnos sobre cómo nos habían salido las notas en los últimos exámenes y nuestros planes para estas vacaciones. Por supuesto, entre otras cosas, salió a relucir el tema de Chloe y sus constantes disputas para conmigo y con Lila sobre todo. Conversamos sobre anécdotas sobre nuestras clases y algunos chismes, cosecha de Alya sobre las otras clases. Sé que en cierto momento, cuando fui a la cocina con Mylene para sacar unos dulces, Alya se había picado con Lila al sacar el tema de Ladybug.

Ya decía yo que se había tardado mucho mi amiga en hablar de su tema predilecto, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ya se sabía cuál sería el resultado estando Lila presente. Intenté intervenir entre ambas con la bandeja de dulces, cosa que resultó muy favorable porque después no llegaron de parar de llegarme cumplidos por todas partes sobre mi talento para la cocina y para la costura, cosa último que no conocía Lila y por la que al final acabó pidiéndome que le enseñara alguno de mis diseños.

Yo estaba un poco cortada, pero Alya, despreocupada, fue directa al cuarto en busca de registrar en mis cosas para enseñárselo ella misma. Entré en pánico por un instante temiendo que te encontrara a ti entre mis cosas, querido diario, o a Tikki. Al final la convencí de ir yo misma a por la libreta y al final han acabado pidiendo cada una un obsequio menos Alix, la cual aún presumía de la muñequera que le hice tiempo atrás y que inevitablemente me recordó a la que le hice a Adrien.

Claramente entre pláticas y pláticas también surgió el tema de los chicos, sobre todo cuando Alya encontró una botella vacía en la cocina y creamos un corrillo para jugar a verdad o reto. Más de una nos partimos la caja al ver como en uno de los retos a Lila le tocó besar a Alya. Fue buenísimo. Rose confesó que ha tenido algún encuentro casual con el príncipe Ali el par de veces que ha estado de visita por París. Dice que siente una gran admiración por él pero no sabe si realmente es amor. Juleka parece no tener ahora ningún interés amoroso por nadie. La confesión que más nos encantó a todas fue cuando Alya y Alix confesaron tener sentimientos por Nino y Kim respectivamente. El caso de mi amiga me pareció tan tierno cuando se sonrojo. Alix por el contrario no paraba de decir y lanzar maldiciones al rubio deportista. ¿No dice el dicho que los que se pelean se desean?

Lila confesó que no buscaba nada por el momento pero que no le importaría si se diera el caso con Adrien o con Nathaniel, a los que creía ella que eran los mejores de la clase. Lo del primero me hizo encogerme en mi sitio, pero al ver una leve sonrisa y cierto tono rojizo al hablar de Nathaniel me hizo plantearme si no era una respuesta para despistar.

Al menos, eso es lo que me gustaría pensar cuando realmente no habla tanto con Adrien que con Nath.

La peor parte para mí fue cuando me empezaron a preguntar…y no eran respuestas sencillitas para ser sincera.

Alya por supuesto sacó a relucir el tema que ya parece que todas sabían; mi gusto por Adrien. A Mylène y a Rose les parecía lindo mientras Juleka pronunciaba su típico "cool". Alix se juntaba con Alya para sacarme los colores para que confesara qué haría o no de estar con el rubio de novias, cosa a lo que yo me negué a contestar entre sonrojos constantes. Lo más cómico fue cuando Lila me miró con sonrisa cómplice y dijo que hacíamos buena pareja…

…

¿Es que se había acabado el mundo o qué? ¡Me propuso ayudarme a confesarme!

Por supuesto todo tuvo más sentido cuando me dijo que cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de crispar a Chloe le maravillaría.

Más de una vez me vi, de manera inconsciente mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación en donde estábamos. Creo que era con la esperanza de ver saltando entre los tejado una sombra con cola y orejas de gato. La noche fue calmada tras nuestros juegos y finalmente todas nos fuimos a dormir.

Pero al final me quedé un rato más despierta hablando con Alya mientras las demás dormían. Conmigo habló de lo que no podía frente a Lila…Ladybug y Chat Noir, y en un momento de confesión le dije que yo verdaderamente admiraba a Chat Noir tal y como Ladybug mostró el fin de semana pasado: por lo que representaba y por quién era. Con cierta burla mi amiga me dijo que si no fuera porque estaba enamorada de Adrien pensaría que tenía sentimientos por el gato y después se fue a dormir.

Ironía que no estuvieran tan errados sus pensamientos, ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente todas ayudamos a recoger y nos despedimos de mi amiga pelicastaña. Yo regresé a casa en compañía de Lila a pesar de las quejas de mi amiga por querer que esta noche me quedara también en su casa. Le dije que mis padres regresarán mañana temprano y quería estar en casa para cuando volvieran, y no era mentira; pero lo cierto es que deseaba compensar los esfuerzos de Chat la noche anterior por cubrirme en la patrulla y quería salir como Ladybug esta noche por las calles de París.

Lila me acompañó hasta mi casa y antes de despedirme, por sorpresa, me abrazó y me agradeció por aceptarme y por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella desde el principio por ayudarla a encajar en el grupo y lograr que se llevara bien con los demás. Yo no le dí mucho mérito y la despreocupé de ello.

El resto del día me la he pasado en casa comentando con Tikki todas las cosas que hablé con las chicas anoche y también diseñando algunas cosas que al final me había pedido algunas.

Lo cierto es que tengo muchas ideas y muchas ganas de hacer… ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No se le puede cortar la inspiración a esta mariquita cuando uno se refiere a diseñar.

Más tarde te cuento más. Voy a ducharme, cenar y prepararme para la patrulla.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	39. Day 39

**Dear diary,**

Anoche cuando salí a patrullar me sentí bastante motivada después de los buenos resultados que obtuve tras los buenos diseños que logré hacer.

Aunque…no sé aún porqué ni sé explicarlo, realmente creo que sentí que anoche fue mejor que otras porque vi algo que me dejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Saltando entre los tejados vislumbré una sombra que se me hizo conocida por la noche anterior en la casa de Alya. Lo que más me sorprendió y me hizo reconocerle al instante fue escucharle en mitad del silencio de la noche parisina.

Gritos de júbilo puro eran los que liberaba a voz en grito el gato negro mientras hacía mil y un acrobacias por los tejados a la luz de la luna ayudado de su bastón mientras yo lo veía oculta levemente por la sombra de una chimenea sin que me hubiera visto.

Puede que no tenga la visión nocturna de mi compañero entre mis habilidades como heroína, pero puedo asegurarte, querido diario, que a pesar de la distancia, vi en su rostro tal expresión de alegría y euforia que me maravillo, haciéndome sentir por primera vez ante él…

…que no podía alcanzarlo…

…que estaba fuera de mi alcance…

…y que no éramos exactamente iguales…

Me sentí como su sombra; como alguien tímida y cerrada a comparación con el chico extrovertido y valiente que se mostraba ante mis ojos. Yo era quién debía admirarle puesto que tenía todas las cualidades que más admiraba de una persona y que sentía que jamás podría llegar a tener. Nunca pensé que pudieran ser más resplandecientes las dos esmeraldas que eran sus ojos. Tenían luz propia y resultaban más brillantes y cegadoras que la propia luz de la luna.

Dirás que estoy divagando demasiado, querido diario…pero en verdad te soy sincera cuando te digo que Chat Noir…MI Chat…brillaba con luz propia…y como si fuera una luciérnaga en lugar de una mariquita, me atraía con su luz.

Para cuando bajé de mis ensoñaciones y me dispuse a perseguirlo para buscarle lo perdí totalmente de vista. Como si no hubiera habido nada segundos antes nada más que la soledad absoluta.

¿Habrán sido imaginaciones mías?

A estas alturas…no sé realmente qué pensar…Lo cierto es que lo extrañé estos días sin verle y puede que sí haya sido producto de mi imaginación al hablar de él con Alya anoche… ¿no?

En fin…

Hoy en la mañana me desperté temprano y recibí la gran sorpresa de ver a mis padres en la puerta de la panadería esperando a que les abriera las puertas de casa. ¡Cómo si no lo fuera a hacer! Aunque parezca que no, los he extrañado mucho a pesar de que les llamaba todos los días para saber cómo les iba en su viaje. Mi madre se ha puesto nada más llegar a recoger maletas y ropa de su viaje mientras que yo he estado en la panadería con mi padre mientras me comentaba entre bromas anécdotas entretenidas de su viaje o de cuando estaban en compañía del tío Cheng.

Para mi buena o mala suerte he escuchado durante la hora de almorzar, junto con mis padres, que ha habido varios ataques sospechosos que pueden ser el indicio del ataque de una akuma. Por ahora no ha habido ningún accidente grave, pero sin poder escaparme por estar ayudando en la panadería, no he parado de estar pendiente de la radio ante cualquier noticia fingiendo que estaba escuchando música con unos cascos.

Lo más extraño fue cuando escuché que habían visto a Chat Noir rondando por la zona antes mencionada. ¿Será de verdad un akuma? Acabo de cerrar la panadería con mi padre y tenía pensado quedar con Alya y salir a dar un paseo más tarde, pero este último plan va a tener que ser pospuesto.

Le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole a mi amiga que estaré con mis padres para que me cuenten más cosas sobre su viaje. A mis padres por otro lado les he dicho que saldría con Alya y que no me esperasen despiertos.

Después de todo, cuando valla a revisar ese suceso extraño, tendré que ir después a patrullar con Chat.

Tengo ganas de verle…

Creo que al final…lo del akuma es solo una excusa…porque, internamente, solo estoy deseando volver a encontrarme con cierto gato negro y que sus bromas de gatos me alegren esta noche como tantas otras anteriores.

Tikki me mira con burla desde el bolso.

Te dejo por hoy, querido diario. Mañana te cuento que tal la me fue en la noche.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	40. Day 40

**Dear diary,**

Chat me asustó y me hizo reír al final.

Cuando inspeccioné la zona donde en las noticias habían dicho que habían sucedido cosas extrañas, me percaté de coches en mitad de toda una vía boca abajo, escaparates de tienda rotos y entre otros daños.

En un principio todo tenía más pinta de asalto, pero el hecho de que se hubiera dado el mismo fenómeno en varios kilómetros a la redonda solo hacía sospechar que podía haber sido todo obra de un akuma, y uno bastante "atronador".

Y nunca mejor dicho.

¿Por qué?

Te lo explicaré. No solo los cristales de los escaparates de tiendas estaban rotos, también los de los coches averiados en mitad de la vía y los de las farolas a ambos extremos de la calzada. Creo que mi mente o imaginación de mariquita se activó cuando acabé relacionando el dato de que todos los cristales se hubieran roto con el poder del akuma, por ser algo en común entre todos los sucesos o daños. La conclusión final a la que podía llegar era que "de alguna manera" el akuma había roto todos esos cristales y arrasado con todo por su habilidad… ¿Pero cuál era su poder y qué se proponía?

El que no se hubiera presentado ante la población reclamando mi miraculous y el de Chat lo hacía todo aún más anormal.

Al no encontrar a Chat Noir por los alrededores y no contestarme por el comunicador del yo-yo, decidí localizarlo por el dispositivo de su bastón, tal y como hice en la ocasión en la que decidió hacerse el héroe él solito con Copycat.

Aún tengo ciertas dudas de qué fue lo que sucedió aquella vez ahora que lo pienso…

En fin…volviendo al asunto que te estaba contando, para mi sorpresa, logré localizarlo de manera fija en el Petit Palais, aquel edificio-museo acristalado en el dónde nos enfrentamos una vez a Mr Pigneon. Normalmente era transitado por turistas y más en estas fechas, pero a esa hora ya estaba cerrado así que decidí dirigirme hacia allí acortando el camino usando mi yo-yo en lugar de ir saltando por los tejados.

El recinto estaba cerrado, pero con todo el cuidado, silencio y calma del mundo, caminé sobre el tejado para acercarme hasta la trampilla que ya utilicé en su tiempo contra el villano del que antes te he hablado, y así, ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro o qué hacía mi compañero.

Aunque si te soy sincera…era más bien lo que "no" hacía.

Estaba atado de pies y manos en el centro del lugar, con la boca tapada con una cinta adhesiva y con unas leves marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Tumbado de costado en el suelo se movía como si le estuvieran torturando…pero no había nada a su alrededor. Estaba asustada. Nunca había visto a Chat en una situación tan desesperada y el pánico me inundó. Sin razonar, me disponía a abrir el ventanal contemplando aún la escena ante mis ojos cuando me percaté de la mirada de Chat sobre mí negando. ¿Se estaría removiendo o de verdad estaba negándome a que actuara? No sabía interpretarlo, pero decidí hacer lo segundo al pensar, con un poco más de razón, que podía ser una trampa o un cebo para que yo cayera en el juego del akuma.

Y así fue.

Segundos después Chat dejó de mirarme para seguir con la mirada a una chica con un vestido azul corto lleno de piezas brillantes como el cristal…pero rotas. Tenía el pelo rubio lleno de mechas azules atado en dos coletas y se movía sin cesar en el aire cuando abría la boca mientras hablaba…o más bien cuando cantaba. Le reclamaba algo al gato negro que yo no podía oír; él le contestaba mientras ella giraba a su alrededor y después esta, sosteniendo de forma extraña un broche de su cabello en forma de corazón, empezaba a cantar haciendo que hasta yo, fuera del recinto, escuchara sus alaridos de dolor y empezara a ver algunas grietas en la estructura acristalada del edificio.

Todo tuvo después sentido. Esa chica era la nueva akumatizada de Hawmoth y cuando cantaba con ese broche arrasaba con todo lo que pasara por delante de él. Seguramente con los sentidos gatunos del rubio, su percepción ante el sonido sería mayor y por eso se encontraba en tal situación. No sabía si al abrir la ventana podría afectarme a mí también o solo las ondas del sonido serían más efectivas para ciertos objetos como el cristal o los oídos sensibles de gato de Chat. Pero hice caso a las precauciones de mi amigo gatuno advirtiéndome desde el interior y convoqué rápidamente y en susurro el Lucky Charm.

Una bocina de aire es lo que llegó a mis manos para mi extrañez, pero tras analizar un poco lo que había por el tejado y al akuma dentro, todo surgió en mi cabeza. Solo me hicieron falta dos corchos y una botella de agua.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, entre por la trampilla cuando el akuma me dio la espalda. Parecía demasiado entretenida discutiendo con Chat que no se percató de mi presencia. Para mi mala suerte cuando estaba a varios pasos de ella, el ventanal por el que había entrado se cerró de golpe por el aire nocturno, puesto que la había dejado abierta.

Chat gritó mi nombre al ver como la akumatizada se volteó hacia mí y se disponía a cantar, pero cuando empezó a notar, en las primeras estrofas, que no surtía ningún efecto su habilidad en mí, se retiró hacia atrás, sorprendida, y acabó tropezando con el propio Chat Noir tumbado aún en el suelo. Rápidamente corrí hacia allí y sobre ella le lancé el contenido de la botella en la cara desorientándola y después le pegué un bocinazo en el oído dejándola sorda, dándome la posibilidad de coger su prendedor y romperlo, liberando así el akuma. Los dos corchos me sirvieron muy bien para taparme los oídos sin percibir sonido alguno.

Una vez lancé mi conjuro y se repararon todos los desperfectos, me hizo gracia como, al alzar mi puño para chocarlo con el de Chat, como siempre hacíamos, este se balanceaba de pie un poco desorientado por sus oídos. Al final acabó chocándose con una de las columnas del edificio y no puede evitar reírme ante aquella escena tan cómica para después ir a verle preocupada.

Nunca se sintió más agradecido por haberlo ayudado y salvado de esa tortura "ensordecedora". Quise quedarme un poco más, al fin y al cabo, todavía tenía pendiente una patrulla con ese gatito, pero mis aretes empezaron a pitar y me dijo que me marchara por esa noche y que no habría ningún problema. Con una sonrisa apenada por mi parte, y agradecida por la suya, nos acabamos despidiendo mientras salíamos ambos por el ventanal del edificio mientras empezaban a llegar coches patrulla al Petit Palais para recoger a la chica que había sido víctima del akuma.

Al llegar a casa caí desplomada y dormí profundamente…aunque creo que a última hora de la mañana tuve un sueño extraño en el que se mostraba una versión totalmente distinta de la realidad de anoche; en la que yo acababa siendo víctima de los efectos del akuma y caí desmallada ante un atronador dolor en los oídos. Me sentí temblar internamente, pero misteriosamente, unos ojos esmeralda acudieron al final de mi sueño despertándome.

Lo más curioso es que no supe distinguir de quien eran.

En fin, hoy en la mañana al ver las noticias he podido ver que la policía se encargó de todo sin ningún problema y he estado el resto del día con mis padres hasta la tarde, cuando quedé con Alya en el parque para tomar un helado y comentarnos tanto sobre el viaje de mis padres, el viaje del suyo y sus hermanas, sobre la pijamada en general y sobre Ladybug anoche, como es normal en mi amiga periodista.

En fin, día normal después de todo.

Pero puede que no lo sea tanto al final.

Ha empezado a hablarme Adrien por mensaje. Te dejo por hoy, querido diario. Ya te contaré más la próxima vez.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	41. Day 41

**Dear diary,**

No te lo vas a creer…

¡Me ha tocado la lotería!

Bueno…no exactamente. Quiero decir que he tenido suerte. La semana pasada mientras trabajaba en la panadería y escuchaba la radio entré en un concurso en directo para conseguir unas entradas para Disney Land París. Fue más por matar el aburrimiento que por quererlas en sí, y eran preguntas relacionadas con las propias películas Disney.

Pues, querido diario… ¡He ganado!

Lo cierto es que tengo de siempre mucha ilusión por ir a ese parque, pero las entradas e instalaciones allí son demasiado costosas como para darme ese lujo. Las entradas son válidas para un fin de semana, es decir, para dos noches y tres días cualesquiera del año.

Mis padres me han felicitado y me han animado a que las use con mis amigos puesto que según ellos yo también necesitaba algún viaje o actividad, como ellos la semana pasada, para despejarme.

Lo primero que he hecho esta mañana ha sido hablarlo con Alya. Ella parecía hasta más entusiasta que yo. Según ella, se había creado dentro del parque ciertas tiendas con objetos dedicados exclusivamente a Ladybug y Chat Noir que quería ver y juzgar en persona.

Después no hace falta decir que entre las dos hablamos de invitar a un par de chicos que se juntan con nosotros…

Sí, Nino y Adrien.

Alya se encargará de decírselo a Nino y ella me dijo que yo habría de decírselo a Adrien.

La muy astuta, sabiendo que podría cortarme, ha venido esta tarde a mi casa para que lo llamara junto a ella. ¡Y me hizo la misma jugada que la vez cuando le llamé el día de Copycat!

Corrí por mi habitación y salté desesperada sosteniendo el teléfono que ya estaba marcado y cuando escuché la voz de Adrien en lugar del contestador el cielo se me vino encima.

¿Cómo empezaba?

Tartamudeé. Está más que claro que tartamudeé de los nervios mientras mi amiga detrás del sillón de mi cuarto se tapaba la cara desesperada. Tanteé un poco el tema antes preguntándole que tal el día y demás y me contó que lo había pillado en el descanso de una de sus sesiones de fotos. Fue entonces que de repente mi ánimo decayó. No había caído que el rubio siempre tiene una agenda ocupadísimo y lo más probable es que no pudiera venir con nosotros. No sé cómo fue, que notó que me apagué un poco durante la conversación y me preguntó que si me pasaba algo o quería decirle algo en especial. Su tono preocupado y dulce no paraba nunca de maravillarme y conmoverme. Le dije sobre la noticia al final resignada; que me habían tocado cuatro entradas a Disney y que ya le había propuesta a Alya y a Nino ir con ella y habían aceptado. Adrien hizo por mí la pregunta de si quería invitarlo al notar que tartamudeaba un poco al querer decírselo. Yo me sonrojé como una Catarina ante las risitas de fondo de mi amiga mientras le mostraba un mojín y escondía mi rostro de espaldas a ella. Sujetaba el móvil con fuerza desesperada esperando por su respuesta. Le dije apenada que si tenía un horario demasiado ocupado no quería molestarle…pero no pude evitar contener mis emociones cuando al final le acabé diciendo ilusionada que me gustaría de verdad que nos acompañara. Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo que me tensó más y no pude evitar llamarlo por su nombre por si seguía en línea. Cuando lo escuché tartamudear me quedé sorprendida y a la vez…encantada. La sonrisa de boba no desapareció en todo el día de mi rostro tras aquello.

Me dijo al final que tendría que consultarlo con Nathalie, pero que si él dependía iría encantado con nosotros. Me dijo que me llamaría más tarde en la noche confirmándomelo y así, contentos los dos por el plan terminó la conversación telefónica cuando escuché de fondo en su móvil que lo llamaban de nuevo de vuelta al set.

Alya se me abalanzó poco contenta y no paró de adularme. Si de verdad fuese Adrien sería como si yo le hubiera pedido una cita no solo de un día, sino de un fin de semana entero con él y habría aceptado sin pegas. Yo sentí que saltaban cohetes de mi cabeza ante las palabras de Alya, aunque yo intentaba picarla con Nino, con el que parece salió también la semana pasada a dar un paseo.

Y es que en eso tiene razón mi amiga. Si Adrien viene al final, y Nino y Alya pasan tiempo juntos, eso implica que yo pasaré más tiempo "a solas" con mi crush.

¿Quién me iba a decir que estas vacaciones de primavera iban a ser tan movidas?

La semana que viene volvemos a la escuela, así que si Adrien acepta al final esta noche, lo mejor sería poder ir este fin de semana, es decir, partir mañana cogiendo un tren a Disney.

Estoy demasiado entusiasta por visitar la ciudad de los cuentos de hadas y Tikki, después de yo haberle contado todo lo que es aquello, parece hasta más entusiasta que yo. Se ha puesto durante todo el día a ver algunas de las películas que aún guardo en mi cuarto. Es bastante entrañable.

Tengo ganas de recibir la respuesta de Adrien cuanto antes. Al menos, espero que sea antes de empezar la patrulla con Chat Noir.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo le diré que voy a estar varios días fuera de la ciudad?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	42. Day 42

**Dear diary,**

¡Aceptó!

Aún no me lo puedo creer…

¡Adrien aceptó!

¡Vendrá con nosotros a Disney Land!

Cuando recibí su mensaje anoche poco antes de empezar la patrulla no pude hacer más que saltar como una loca por la alegría y mandarle un mensaje a Alya confirmándola la asistencia del rubio.

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Me dijo que debido a su buen desarrollo con el modelaje y demás tareas extraescolares Nathalie le había concedido estos días de descanso para despejarse. Tengo que asegurarme cuando lo vea que de verdad no hay ningún inconveniente, sobre todo por parte de su padre. Pero ahora mismo no puedo evitar gritar de la euforia tal y como lo hice nada más marcharme de mi casa anoche para comenzar la patrulla.

A cada salto que daba más era la adrenalina que me llegaba de los pies a la cabeza. Cada paso sobre los tejados de París lo sentía ligero como el aire; como si se sintiera caminar sobre las nubes y ni siquiera me hiciera falta emplear mi yo-yo para las maniobras más arriesgadas.

Exclamaba a cada salto de puro júbilo desde el fondo de mis pulmones y no podía frenarme…no al menos hasta que llegué a la torre Eiffel. El paisaje en calma desde la torre de la romántica ciudad de París conmovía a cualquiera. Cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos sintiendo la brisa fresca y fría contra mi rostro.

No pude evitar estremecerme cuando me saludó susurrándome al oído y sosteniendo mis manos aún extendidas. Sabía que solo podía ser Chat pero en aquella posición solo podía recordar la típica escena que sale en la película de Titanic y sonrojándome inevitablemente me aparté con rapidez ante la sonrisa cómplice y burlona de mi contraparte. Parecía estar de un humor tan contagioso como el mío, así que de buena manera empezamos a patrullas los dos juntos como íbamos haciendo las últimas veces que hemos coincidido para patrullar.

Para cuando acabó nuestra "jornada laboral" y aterrizamos en la parte alta del arco del triunfo, se creó un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Nos cortamos mutuamente queriendo decir el otro algo, pero al final volvíamos sobre nuestras palabras y acabábamos dándole la palabra al otro a la vez, creando una situación incómoda y a la vez divertida de ver. Yo por mi parte quería decirle lo de mi ausencia estos días pero no sabía de qué forma hacerlo; y él…lo cierto es que me intrigaba lo que quería decirme.

Al final acabamos cediendo los dos y dijimos a la vez lo que queríamos decirnos mutuamente. Fue un alto y claro "me voy de la ciudad este fin de semana". Nos miramos incrédulos y no paramos de reír ante la sincronía que llevábamos aquella noche. Por lo que nos dimos a entender mutuamente, no íbamos a estar del todo fuera de la ciudad, sino a las afueras "resolviendo asuntos".

Nos pusimos de acuerdo entonces de mantenernos en contacto todas las noches para asegurarnos de que todo se mantuviera en orden en París y de no ser el caso tendríamos que volver lo más pronto posible y asegurar la situación en la ciudad hasta que el otro llegara y lo respaldara o ayudara. Con eso hablado nos despedimos deseándole suerte y buen viaje mutuamente al otro. Pero lo curioso es que antes de dejar el lugar, Chat me tomó de la muñeca y por un instante me pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero cayó y se agachó ante mí, como hace tiempo no hacía, y besaba con delicadeza la punta de los dedos de mi mano. Aquello provocó no solo un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal, sino un inevitable cosquilleo en mi estómago y garganta, impidiéndome formular palabra ante la posterior sonrisa coqueta del gatito despidiéndose con su "Buenas noches, my lady" y un guiño del ojo.

¡Maldito gato coqueto y su labia!

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenablemente encantador?!

El resto de la noche me hizo pasarla mal…culpable por haberme sentido tan feliz tiempo antes por la respuesta de Adrien en la noche.

Al levantarme hoy en la mañana, he empezado a hacer maletas con mi madre rápidamente y luego quedé con Alya y Nino, con quienes iría en un principio al parque más famoso del país y de Europa. Adrien por lo que me comentó la otra noche y hoy en la mañana por mensaje se encontraría con nosotros sino hoy en la noche, mañana en el parque, puesto que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos de última hora. Las entradas para el parque me habían llegado por correo en un sobre cerrado junto con las felicitaciones y el aviso de haber ganado el concurso en el que participé. Dejé la entrada correspondiente al rubio en casa para que en cuanto le fuera posible a Adrien fuera a recogerla allí, donde mi madre se la entregaría a él o a su asistente.

Debido a que nuestros padres no pudieron traernos hasta el lugar tuvimos que coger el metro desde la parada o estación de metro La Nation para ir directo al parque temático, el cual nos dejaba a las puertas del lugar, dentro de todo lo que es el recinto de hoteles y las dos entradas correspondientes a los estudios Disney y el parque temático. Acordamos los tres de ir primero al hotel e instalarnos. Más tarde visitaremos los alrededores y miraremos cosas para más tarde hacerlas en un conjunto una vez llegue nuestro modelo amigo al lugar.

Estoy super emocionada. Todo parece mágico aquí y no soy capaz de describirlo correctamente con palabras en este diario. Tikki vuela a sus anchas por la habitación individual, puesto que a cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra propia habitación unas junto a las otras en la misma planta.

Tengo ganas de empezar a disfrutar todo lo que hay en el lugar. He avisado a mis padres nada más llegar y tendré que llamarles frecuentemente para asegurarles que estoy bien y como nos va en el parque, al igual que lo tendrán que hacer Nino y Alya. Por suerte logramos convencer fácilmente a nuestros padres de venir solos en esta ocasión puesto que algunas de las actividades que haremos serán coordinadas por un realizador especial por lo del concurso. En otras circunstancias, no nos habrían dejado venir tan jóvenes solos al parque.

Tengo ganas de ver a Adrien también y de pasar buenos ratos con él y con Nino y Alya. Pero en el fondo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por pensar tanto en Adrien, sintiendo también cosas por Chat Noir. Tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón aún no se aclaran con lo que quieren.

Y otra cosa que todavía me inquieta es… ¿qué es lo que quiso decirme al final Chat Noir?

Quizás se lo tenga que preguntar en otra ocasión. Tengo que dejarte, querido diario. Nino y Alya están aporreando la puerta de la habitación para que vallamos a comer unos helados en unos puestos de por aquí cerca. Espero también que el tiempo acompañe, puesto que hay algunas nubes grises en el cielo.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	43. Day 43

**Dear diary,**

¡Increíble!

No puedo esperar a que llegue la noche.

Una vez estuve viendo la zona ayer junto con Alya y Nino, al llegar al hotel de regreso, Adrien nos dio el susto de nuestra vida saludándonos por sorpresa a nuestras espaldas. Nino permaneció un buen rato rascándole la cabeza a modo de broma tiempo después ante las risas incontenibles de Alya y mías.

Tuvimos que asistir a una reunión de orientación y de actividades programadas para los dos días que estaríamos aquí en Disney según el premio que me concedieron.

Si te soy sincera, querido diario, cuando vi a Adrien con su sonrisa resplandeciente desde que llegó me embargaron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo o lanzarme a sus brazos. Sé que me lo correspondería como buenos amigos que ya nos considero que somos…pero el que estuvieran Nino y Alya presentes, me retuvo un poco…junto con el recuerdo de mi compañero gatuno a ciencia cierta…

Era como ver a ambos chicos en uno cuando sonreía y con sus esmeraldas relucientes ante el entusiasmo que profesaba por cualquier pequeña cosa…

¿Raro, no?

En fin…Al llegar nuestras respectivas habitaciones, una vez Nino y Alya ya entraron ellas, Adrien me frenó antes de entrar a la mía. Y para mi sorpresa, me agradeció haberlo invitado a aquello a pesar de los inconvenientes que podría llegar a causar. Yo, cortada ante la situación y sonrojada ante la atmosfera íntima que se empezó a crear, le quite hierro al asunto…pero el al final terminó cortando mis palabras con un profundo y tierna abrazo, cobijándome en su cálido pecho y haciéndome sentir mil y una cosas en mi interior…

Por primera vez en semanas…desee contarle mis sentimientos sin preocupación alguna…pero…algo aún me retenía…una duda…intermitente que no cesaba.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se despidió de mí deseándome buenas noches y encerrándose rápidamente en su cuarto, dejándome después a mí con la respiración entrecortada, sentada de cuclillas, en el interior de mi habitación, ya cerrada, contra la puerta.

¿De verdad podría hacerme ilusiones? ¿Qué debo hacer con estos sentimientos?

En la mañana todo ha transcurrido con normalidad. Nos indicaron en recepción las actividades programadas y nos dirigimos sin pausa hasta el parque Disney. La única particularidad de nuestro día era que éramos seguidos por Gorila, el guardaespaldas de Adrien.

Durante el desayuno nos comentó que esa era la única pega que le había puesto Nathalie para poder asistir con nosotros en esta ocasión, puesto que su padre estaba fuera y en estos casos ella es la que se encargaba de él.

Fue gracioso ver como Nino corría tras una Alya desesperada por hacerse una foto con cada personaje Disney y a Adrien y Nino recreando escenas de un príncipe y una princesa ante las puertas del castillo Disney. Está demás decir que Alya ha hecho mil y una fotos de todo lo que hemos visto y de los cuatro juntos en casi todas las atracciones en las que nos subíamos. En la mayoría me subía con ella cuando los asientos eran de dos, pero en más de una ocasión me empujaba con Adrien o en casos raros ella era la que se sentaba con él. Me pregunto qué es, lo que tramaría en el último caso, pero prefiero no preguntar al respecto, porque mientras que Alya salía con una sonrisa victoriosa, Adrien parecía tener una cara clara de consternación y miedo. Alya cuando se lo propone es bastante intimidante, sí. En las veces en las que me montaba con Adrien, inevitablemente nos cogíamos de las manos y gritábamos sobre todo de la emoción en las montañas rusas. Lo cierto es que él y yo nos apuntábamos a un bombardeo mientras que Nino y Alya eran los que más se cortaban a la hora de las atracciones. También hay que decir que el moreno es más propenso a mareos y a vómitos.

Alya no para de hacerme ojitos cada vez que paso tiempo con Adrien, pero yo también se lo hago cuando lo pasa con Nino. Espero, al menos por ella, que pase una buena experiencia junto a él. Yo al menos me lo estoy pasando en grande con todos.

Hemos quedado en que la otra parte del parque, los estudios Disney, los veremos el día de mañana, puesto que en el resto de la tarde nos hemos pasado el rato haciendo algunas compras de recuerdos y en la noche habrá un espectáculo de sonidos, imágenes y fuegos artificiales que va a ser proyectado sobre la superficie del castillo Disney y que los cuatro queremos ver.

Hemos regresado un momento al hotel, para ducharnos, cambiarnos y cenar rápidamente para coger sitio en la plaza central para el espectáculo. Aprovecho así este descanso para escribirte que tal me ha ido el día, querido diario. Mañana te diré mi opinión sobre el espectáculo.

Aunque hay una cosa que me ha intrigado bastante antes de volver a mi recámara y que tengo que confesarte. Adrien me ha dicho que tiene que hablar de algo en especial conmigo luego más tarde. Parecía serio… ¿o era nervioso? No sé cómo interpretarlo…

¿Qué será?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	44. Day 44

**Dear diary,**

Fue absolutamente… PRODIGIOSO.

Me sentí dentro de un cuento de hadas cuando comenzó el espectáculo nocturno.

Canciones de la Bella y la Bestia, Rapunzel, Frozen…y Peter Pan y Wendy como presentadores de todo el show junto con campanilla mientras hacían que perseguían a la sombra de Peter por todos los cuentos Disney. Tanto nosotros cuatro como cualquiera de los cientos de personas allí presentes en el parque que veían el espectáculo nos poníamos a cantar a coro junto con nuestros personajes Disney favoritos. Se recreaban momentos y escenas que marcaban en la historia de todos los cuentos y aparecían tanto héroes como villanos, entre los cuales estaban, por supuesto, el Capitán Garfio, Maléfica, Úrsula, el doctor Facilier…

Me pareció muy romántico el tiempo en el que empezó a sonar la canción "Por fin veo la luz" de la película de Rapunzel. En el castillo se empezaron a mostrar imágenes reflejadas de los momentos más románticos de las princesas Disney, y mientras tanto, en la plaza del parque, se empezaban a congregar las parejas de enamorados para bailar al son de la dulce melodía en francés junto con las imágenes que se proyectaban de fondo.

No sé cómo se dio la situación pero al final me vi arrastrada por Alya junto con Adrien para que "nos divirtiéramos". Adrien, tímido aunque ciertamente divertido por aquello, me ofreció su mano, y yo, aún incrédula y sin poder reaccionar aún, acabé tomando su mano y él hizo el resto. Fue cuestión de un par de minutos, lo que duró la canción. Pero a pesar de eso, me sentí flotar dando vueltas junto con el chico rubio en un ambiente tan "mágico". No era capaz de mirar más allá del suelo al principio por miedo a pisarlo, pero sus palabras de asombro ante el espectáculo me hicieron enfocar mi vista hacia el castillo mientras seguíamos aún juntos. Los farolillos de la película parecían volar por el cielo, y en la puerta del castillo se veía recreada la imagen de Eugene y Rapunzel cantando y apunto de besarse, como en la película mientras terminaba la melodía. Para cuando empezaron a sonar aplausos ante aquello bajé de mi nube a la realidad y fui consciente, más allá de la música, que estaba firmemente agarrada por la cintura por Adrien, quién había vuelto a verme y cuyos ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por un instante…de verdad creí que éramos como Eugene y Rapunzel: él encerrado en su torre de marfil y en un mundo tan lejano al mío y yo, por otro lado, incapaz de admitir mis sentimientos por diversas circunstancias por aquella persona de corazón tan puro.

Podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro y mis manos empezar a temblar contra su pecha cuando dijo mi nombre dispuesto a decir algo…

Pero fueron palabras al aire…

De repente empezó a sonar otra canción; la "Yo voy a ser Rey León" interpretada por el pequeño cachorro de simba, cuya imagen se veía otra vez, como tantas otras, sobre el castillo. Nino y Alya, que al final también salieron a bailar se nos unieron y nos arrastraron para bailar juntos con todas las personas congregadas allí y cantar sin cesar.

Fue una noche "mágica"…inolvidable…y que nunca querré olvidar.

En cierto momento me pareció ver como Tikki se escapaba de mi bolsa y se dirigía a los jardines, seguramente para ver también mejor el espectáculo y disfrutar de él. Más tarde, de vuelta a la habitación le pregunté si se había asegurado de que nadie la viera, pero me dijo que solo había tenido la compañía de un gatito negro hambriento y solitario. Sus palabras me extrañaron pero no le quise dar más vueltas puesto que me caía de sueño.

Antes de quedar dormida en mi cama sentí como vibraba mi móvil en la oscuridad. Me extrañó muchísimo ver un mensaje de Adrien. A pesar de que estábamos a escasos metros el uno del otro en diferentes habitaciones no se sintió extraño. Supuse que lo que quería decirme en la noche no querría o no podría decirlo delante de Alya y Nino si me lo dije anteriormente sin que estos se dieran cuenta, así que aproveché y le pregunté. Pasó un par de minutos sin contestar y me asusté cuando escuché un ruido desde la ventana que daba al balcón de mi recámara. Al abrir la ventana y las cortinas me llegó la brisa fresca de la noche de madrugada…pero nada más. Como si solo hubiera sido mi imaginación a pesar de que me pareció ver una sombra oscura a través de la ventana. Quizás solo fuera mi sombra…pero…

Ante de tan siquiera empezar a divagar más cosas raras me llegó el mensaje de Adrien diciéndome que teníamos que recrear un plan antes de que acabara nuestra estancia en Disney para unir a nuestro par de amigos castaños, puesto que sabía por Nino que tenía sentimientos por mi amiga. Aquella idea no hizo más que entusiasmarme y cerrando la ventana del lugar y tendiéndome en la cama empezamos a planear por mensaje una "gran estratagema" digna de Alya Cesàire.

No sé cuánto llegué a dormir anoche, pero lo cierto que no me siento ni una pizca cansada. Más bien estoy con las pilas cargadas. Tras todo el entusiasmo del espectáculo nocturno de anoche, hemos ido a la parte del parque donde están los estudios Disney. Las atracciones de Nemo y Ratatoille eran unas montañas rusas de vértigo que fueron una pasada y que disfruté de lo lindo en compañía de Adrien entre otras. ¿Que por qué con Adrien? Como mi amiga es una loca de la cámara y los videos, la dejamos a ella y Nino cerca de dos grandes naves destinadas a la animación en 3D y demás cosas y nosotros dos nos marchamos antes de que pudieran poner una excusa, dejándoles prácticamente solos el resto del día, puesto que planeamos el rubio y yo dejar nuestros móviles en el hotel para que no nos pudieran localizar.

Al principio nos dejamos llevar por el entusiasmo del día y nos montamos en todas las atracciones que podíamos. Algunas más de ellas eran la montaña rusa del Rock and Roll con un giro de hasta 360 grados y la casa del terror, que era una caída libre que rondaba los 60 metros de altura.

¿Miedo?

¿Crees, querido diario, que una chica vestida con un traje de mariquita tendría miedo al saltar por los tejados de París y por la propia Torre Eiffel que era de más altura y envergadura?

Te aseguro yo a ti que no.

Esto es un juego de niños para Marinette Dupain-Cheng…o más bien para Ladybug.

Más tarde, para la hora de almorzar, nos enteramos de que habría en la tarde un desfile con todos los personajes Disney por Main Street, la calle principal del parque Disney, así que con unas ganas tremendas, corrimos hacia allí para coger sitio y verlo. Nos tuvimos que poner sobre unos bancos para verlo con claridad entre tanta gente pero estuvo genial. Algunos de los personajes salían bailando con coreografías programadas, otros en patines y los más importantes como las princesas iban en sus propios carros con caballos. Otros Mickey Mouse y otros iban en carrozas alta mente decoradas y bailando sobre ellas al son de la música de los altavoces del parque y saludando a todo el mundo.

Para cuando terminamos de ver el espectáculo vimos al fin a Alya y Nino y ya no nos pudimos escapar. El resto de la tarde la hemos pasado juntos hasta que hemos vuelto al hotel.

Alya ha venido a mi habitación tras terminar de hacer su maleta para irnos mañana y nos hemos quedado un par de horas en plan "charla de chicas" sobre lo ocurrido a cada una hoy. Creo que ha habido bastante avance entre mi amiga y Nino, pero no quiero insistirle a que me lo cuente si ella no quiere. Del mismo modo sospecho que ella quería hacerme la misma pregunta pero con Adrien. No le he querido reclamar o contar sobre lo sucedido anoche con él…pero…

Agh…

Lo cierto es que sí que me quedé en duda sobre qué iba a decirme en ese momento tan…tan…

…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	45. Day 45

**Dear diary,**

Nos levantamos temprano todos para regresar por fin a casa.

Tuvimos que dar, por supuesto, nuestros agradecimientos al organizador de la actividad que siempre estuvo a nuestro servicio ante cualquier duda del parque en la recepción del hotel.

Todo fue alucinante y no cambiaría ni un solo segundo del tiempo pasado el lugar.

Lo único malo en el viaje de regreso es que no pudimos ir juntos.

Adrien tuvo que regresar en su propia limusina con el Gorila por indicaciones de Nathalie y regresar a la mansión Agreste para cumplimentar con unas tareas asignadas en compensación por los dos días libres pasados con nosotros. Me sentí un poco indignada cuando me dijo Nino durante el viaje de vuelta en metro que los dos días que había pasado el rubio con nosotros se los concedió su padre tras mucho insistir en sustitución de los pocos días libres que tenía próximos en su agenda. Me pareció injusto y, en parte, me irritó que no me lo dijera Adrien. Había cambiado su versión y pensaba reclamárselo cuando hablara con él la próxima vez, pero Nino me dijo que no me lo quise decir para que no me sintiera culpable por haberle invitado con nosotros. Él realmente quería pasar tiempo con nosotros y se lo pasó en grande. Según palabras de Nino, él nunca cambiaría nada de lo disfrutado en su única salida fuera de la ciudad con amigos y tampoco se arrepentiría de hacer lo que había hecho.

Al despedirme de los chicos y llegar a casa me recibieron mis padres con los brazos abiertos a las puertas de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, preguntándome mil y una cosas sobre el parque de atracciones y cómo me lo pasé. Me dejaron descansar y he pasado el resto de la tarde ordenando mis cosas tras el viaje y preparando otras para mañana volver a las clases.

Este ha sido un periodo de vacaciones corto pero muy intenso: Chat Noir y los akumas, el viaje de mis padres y el trabajo en la panadería, la pijamada con Alya, Adrien visitando la panadería y nuestras llamadas y conversaciones, el concurso y el viaje al parque Disney, los momentos increíbles con mis amigos…

Ah…

Sin palabras…

Parece mentira que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando pasan cosas buenas a tu alrededor. Por suerte o por desgracia no se ha sabido nada de Hawkmoth este fin de semana, dejándonos a Chat y a mí más libres para hacer nuestras respectivas escapadas este fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. Me preguntó a dónde habrá ido Chat y si se ve a veces tan colapsado como yo con todas las responsabilidades de nuestra vida civil sumadas a las de nuestro papel de héroes.

Tenía pensado ducharme y hablar por mensaje o llamada con Adrien respecto a lo de su pequeña "mentira". Pero hay otro asunto que también me urge esta noche. Con Adrien puedo hablar las cosas mañana en la escuela si Chloe o Lila no están de por medio. Pero con quién quiere hablar, o más bien, a quién quiero ver después de días…es a cierto gatito negro.

Después de ducharme y cenar, más entrada la noche, me transformaré, haré una ronda rápida de turno e intentaré localizarme con él para encontrarnos. Ya te cuento mañana, querido diario.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	46. Day 46

**Dear diary,**

No encontré ni rastro de Chat Noir…

Ni siquiera recibí un mensaje para comunicarme con él ni pude localizarle porque no estaba transformado anoche…

Y en verdad no solo me quedé con ganas de verle…también estoy bastante preocupada…

Nunca había tardado tanto en comunicarse conmigo cuando intentábamos localizarnos el uno al otro. A Tikki también le ha extrañado y está igual de preocupada que yo, aunque lo intenta disimular animándome.

El poco rato que pensé que iba estar anoche patrullando se convirtió al final en toda la noche buscándolo sin cesar por los tejados de París en un vago intento por encontrarle. Por mi cabeza no para de rondar incluso la posibilidad de que lo haya capturado un akuma. No sería la primera vez, pero sí que era extraño, de ser ese el caso, no poder localizarlo al estar con el miraculous activo.

Solo he dormido dos horas después de dejar mi transformación atrás. En la mañana al despertar, aún inquieta, marché al François-Dupont para comenzar con mi rutina escolar. Tuve que disimular un poco ante mis padres durante el desayuno. A diferencia de otras veces, en las que me inundaba el sueño sin remedio por mis desvelos nocturnos, hoy me siento bastante activa e inquieta…incapaz de sentar cabeza o descansar…

Estoy demasiado preocupada por Chat como para estarlo en paz…

Al llegar a las puertas del edificio escolar, Alya me esperó para entrar juntas. Me notó un poco rara y me preguntó si me sucedía algo. Yo no sabía que decirle. Ante ella me resultaba muy difícil disimular muchas veces mis estados de ánimo. Cuando nos sentamos en clase y vimos a Nino solo sentado delante de nosotras, mi amiga me preguntó disimuladamente si era por Adrien.

Y aquello solo hizo quebrarme más la cabeza, puesto que hoy en un principio tenía pensado hablar con el rubio y aclarar todo el asunto del viaje y el por qué me había mentido. Le dije a mi amiga que sí ciertamente nerviosa y disimulando mientras empezaba a colocar mis cosas en la mesa antes de que ingresara en el salón la maestra. Creo que al final me creyó porque no insistió más. Nino le explicó que nuestro amigo rubio estaba en una sesión de modelaje y que no iría hoy a la escuela.

Algunas de nuestras compañeras de clase nos juntamos en grupillo durante el recreo comentándonos los días de vacaciones que habíamos tenido ahora en febrero. Uno de los temas más señalados fue la pijamada, la cual no paraba de insistir Alix que había que repetirla con todo el entusiasmo.

Nuestra charla me recordó que todavía tengo pendientes unos accesorios que me habían pedido mis compañeras diseñarles aquella vez en casa de Alya, así que aprovechando que hoy, primer día de vuelta a clases, no tendríamos muchas tareas, volví pronto a casa a la salida de la escuela y me encerré toda la tarde en mi cuarto para terminarlos pronto. Mylène me pidió un diseño de chapa o clip exclusivo de mi cosecha para añadir a las que siempre llevaba en su sudadera o felpa de tela en el pelo y Rose una pulsera sencilla.

Durante el rato que he permanecido en mi cuarto he podido despejarme un poco de todas las preocupaciones de ayer y de hoy en la mañana…pero…aun así, no puedo evitar desahogarme contigo, querido diario…

Creo que hoy haré de nuevo patrulla y más temprano…

En cuanto al asunto de Adrien…espero que mañana valla a clases. En verdad quiero hablar con él. Sé que lo hizo para no preocuparme, pero es inevitable que me sienta culpable.

¿Por qué los rubios me traen de cabeza?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	47. Day 47

**Dear diary,**

La situación se ha complicado.

Tengo la sensación de que mi mundo se está derrumbando…

Se está partiendo en dos…

Una parte de mi mundo se volvió en contra mía cuando no encontré ni rastro de Chat Noir estos dos últimos días. La otra cuando hoy fui a clases…

Nino llegó presuroso a donde estábamos Alya y yo empezando a entrar en el recinto escolar…Sus palabras aún retumban en mi cabeza…

Adrien no ha contestado ninguno de sus mensajes hasta ahora. Anoche, cuando fue a llamar a casa del chico para preguntar por él, Nathalie le dijo que Adrien en un principio no irá más a clases. Lo peor no ha sido eso…sino cuando nos ha dicho que hoy le ha llamado Nathalie en la mañana preguntando por Adrien…

El rubio había desaparecido.

Sentí que me ahogaba cuando nos lo contaba y tuve que agarrarme de Alya por el borde de su camiseta para no flaquear…pero no pude. Alya y Nino empezaron a ver como se me descomponía la cara y yo eché a correr sin mirar atrás. Escuchaba los gritos de Alya llamándome, pero yo no fui consciente de nada.

Otra vez…otra vez la misma agonía que sentí en Navidad se volvía a repetir.

En aquella ocasión al menos tenía el alivio de que Chat también estaba buscando a Adrien. Pero en esta ocasión parece que a Chat también se lo ha tragado la tierra…y eso solo me terminó matando más por dentro.

Me encerré en el baño de chicas ya sin las lágrimas a contener en uno de los cuartillos mientras Tikki intentaba calmarme. Quería salir corriendo. Quería transformarme en Ladybug y que todo se arreglara con el Lucky Charm. Por primera vez me sentía impotente y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo todo. ¿Adrien huyó por otra pelea con su padre? ¿Por qué no podía volver a la escuela? ¿Tendría algo que ver mi invitación a Disney con todo esto? ¿Qué me había ocultado Adrien? ¿Dónde está Chat Noir?

A esas alturas me daban igual las clases. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Tikki transformarme para empezar a recorrerme por tercera vez en dos días toda París, cuando Alya entró de improvisto al baño y se lanzó sobre mí, dándome un abrazo de oso mientras me susurraba palabras de ánimo. Me decía que no era mi culpa y que no me preocupara por ello; que todo se solucionaría y que pronto estaría Adrien de vuelta con todos en la escuela como siempre. Yo me aferré a ella con toda la fuerza del mundo gimiendo y llorando escondiendo a cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Tras un par de minutos, al haberme calmado un poco volvimos a clase. La maestra no nos dijo nada al entrar aunque llegamos tarde. Alya le dijo que yo me encontraba mal y estábamos en el baño. La maestra dijo que si volvía a sentirme mal en algún momento que fuera a la enfermería para que me vieran.

Si solo fuera a estar mal por una enfermedad y no por tener el corazón quebrado…

Todo en clase transcurría con normalidad…excepto Nino, Alya, Chloe y yo. Durante el descanso vi la cara de pena y tristeza de la rubia. Nos miramos mutuamente y por primeraz vez en mucho tiempo creo que nos entendimos la una a la otra. Lo más seguro es que ella supiese de que el rubio no volvería a clases y eso la habría apenado. Quiera negarlo o no todavía siguen siendo amigos y se hablan. Si sabe también sobre su desaparición…creo que entonces podríamos entendernos más si cabría…

No pronuncie palabra en todo el día. Alya intentaba sacarme conversación para despejarme e incluso empezó a recriminarle a Nino que nos lo hubiera contado de aquella manera. Pero él no tenía culpa de nada.

No esperé a Alya en la salida. Una vez sonó la sirena corrí hasta mi casa y ni siquiera he querido pararme con mis padres. He soltado mis cosas, voy a transformarme y no voy a parar hasta encontrar a uno de esos rubios.

Y cuando lo haga, ya sea Marinette o Ladybug, se las van a ver conmigo.

No soy capaz de expresarme más contigo, querido diario…no hasta que los encuentre…

Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo…porque si es así…

…

…me muero…

…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	48. Day 48

**Dear diary,**

Ayer en la tarde me enfrenté a un akuma que se me dificultó bastante.

Era una chica que tenía pinta de ser fanática de las vacaciones y de la nieve…porque estaba vestida como toda una profesional del esquí congelando todo a su paso. Con su tabla de snowboard se deslizaba por todos los tejados, las paredes y las calles principales de París convirtiéndolo todo en su pista de nieve particular, reclamando por unas vacaciones y un tiempo libre más merecido.

El que reclamara en ciertos momentos libertad para disfrutar de aquello que quería solo me hacía recordar a Adrien y me desconcentraba de la pelea, estando a punto, en más de una ocasión, de pasar sobre mi cabeza con su tabla de snow y convertirme en hielo como a ciertos habitantes ya estáticos entre las calles como estatuas de hielo. La falta de Chat se me hizo más notoria que nunca porque era el único objetivo del akuma y parecía solo querer desquitarse conmigo.

No estaba ni física ni mentalmente donde debía. Solo en mi cabeza había cavidad para dos chicos rubios y me sentí más torpe que nunca. No era capaz al final ni de enganchar el yo-yo en ninguna parte y quedé acorralada por un muro improvisado de hielo en forma circular a mi alrededor creado por el akuma. Reía sádicamente y me sentenció cuando pasó sobre ambos muros tapando la jaula de hielo en la que estaba ya aprisionada. En el interior poco a poco iba creciendo el hielo y expandiéndose hasta llegar a mis pies y empezar a envolverme en él también. Sentí como si mil agujas me atravesaran lentamente las piernas y el torso a medida que avanzaba el hielo por todo mi cuerpo. Lloré de la agonía y grité sin contención. Para cuando el hielo llegó a mi cuello empecé a ahogarme y las convulsiones de mi cuerpo se volvían más irregulares. Pensé que era el fin… y por un instante lo fue.

El hielo finalmente acabó cubriéndome por completo y una capa de hielo cubrió mi rostro dejándome ver el techo de la jaula de hielo como si de un cristal se tratara. Veía la luz brillante del sol a través del hielo. Empezaba a ser más consciente del frio a mi alrededor que nunca y una rigidez agónica me inundaba de pies a cabeza. Quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de esa pesadilla, pero ni siquiera podía cerrarlos. No sé si fue el hielo o una verdadera lágrima lo único que salió de mis ojos y se deslizó por mi mejilla. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía pensar en el akuma o en Tikki, sino en los dos chicos que también podrían estar necesitando mi ayuda y yo no era capaz de hacer nada.

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba mi espíritu valiente de Ladybug?

Me imaginé a Tikki recriminándome aquello mientras me perdía en la luz del sol; aquello a lo único que me era posible alcanzar entre los cristales de hielo. Y tontamente me imaginaba que los rayos del sol y él mismo eran como el cabello de Adrien y Chat Noir…ambos eran increíbles y perfectos para mí en mis dos facetas…pero tan inalcanzables como el sol…

¿De qué valía tanto esfuerzo por mi parte si nunca los alcanzaría a ninguno? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por ello si no servía de nada? ¿Por qué me hacía ilusiones con ambos chicos si era al final siempre la misma situación? La misma…el mismo…

Un momento…

Antes de que mi mente pudiera haber reflexionado más, una sombra negra interrumpió mi visión ante el sol, de pie frente al hielo; una que produjo un sonido hueco que parecía resquebrajar algo: después solo fueron gritos que no lograba distinguir y oscuridad completa junto con el frio que me envolvía como una manta congelada dejándome sin aliento.

Ahora estoy en el hospital con mi padre, quién está dormido a un lado de la cama junto a mí. Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde ese akuma y mi padre se alterna en turnos con mi madre para estar conmigo en el hospital mientras el otro regresa a casa, se alista, se baña y atiende en la panadería por algunas horas cortas. Nadie más ha tenido permiso para visitarme excepto ellos, ni siquiera mi amiga Alya, la cual sé que ha estado todo el día en contacto con mi madre tras el último akuma. Según mis padres fui traída al hospital con urgencia puesto que había sido una de las víctimas del akuma y era la que me encontraba en un peor estado de hipotermia. Me imagino que eso se tuvo que deber a que fui envuelta por una capa más grueso y alta de hielo que otras de las demás víctimas accidentales del akuma. En las noticias pude ver algo que me dejó bastante impresionada y preocupada. Una vez Ladybug fue capturada en el hielo, Chat Noir apareció en escena enfrentando al akuma y en una estrategia impresionante atacando a la villana por sorpresa desde uno de los tejados, uso su cataclismo para romper el hielo por donde se deslizaba y romper con su bastón la tabla de snowboard donde residía el akuma. En una escena bastante conmovedora o deprimente para cualquiera, Chat Noir se dirigió hacia el cubo de hielo gigante donde residía su compañera prisionera y que había sido derretido por el cataclismo.

Me tomó en brazos en el suelo de espaldas a la cámara e intentó reanimarme y comprobar mi respiración. Me hizo el boca a boca y al toser yo varias veces tras aquello perdí la consciencia en el suelo. Sin más remedio, Chat mismo tuvo que coger el yo-yo que aún apretaba en mis maños y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el cielo atrapando el akuma y purificándolo. De la misma manera en la que llegó, me tomó en sus brazos y huyó de la zona saltando por los tejados.

Al no haber objeto encantado y ni conjuro mágico por mi parte para reparar todos los daños, había aún ciertas zonas de París que fueron parcialmente congeladas por el akuma, pero no eran grandes los daños y las fuerzas de seguridad y emergencias de la ciudad pudieron solucionarlo sin problemas. Se vio en las noticias como Chat tuvo que hacer varias intervenciones a lo largo de la tarde y de la noche atendiendo a algunos retenidos por el hielo que ahora estaban en el hospital pero no en estado grave. Todos fueron traídos por Chat Noir al hospital. Fueron al menos entre 10 y 15 personas…incluida yo.

En cierto momento de la tarde, cuando recuperé la conciencia y mi padre me dejó un momento sola para ir al baño, hablé con Tikki sobre lo sucedido. Quería saber cómo había perdido mi transformación y si Chat sabía ya quién era bajo la máscara si al final me trajo él mismo al hospital siendo yo Marinette al igual que a todos los convalecientes…Pero a esa última duda ya sabía yo la respuesta.

Tanto Tikki como yo estamos preocupadas tanto por Chat como por su kwami. Para haber salvado a tantas personas del hielo sin el amuleto encantado era necesario emplear el cataclismo, y eso solo se podía hacer una vez cuando se está transformado…

¿Cuánto tendrá que haber estado esforzándose recuperando y perdiendo la transformación para arreglar lo que yo no pude?

No paro de ver las noticias a modo de tortura…pero solo veo las escenas en las que se postra en el suelo para intentar reanimarme desesperadamente.

¿Cuál habrá sido su reacción al saber quién soy? No debería de haberse dado todo esto así. ¿Estaría preocupado de verdad por mí? ¿Estará decepcionado?

No puedo escapar del hospital para patrullar aunque lo quisiera esta noche para verlo. Estoy atado por cables y sondas que miden mis pulsaciones y demás. En el momento en que me desconectara la maquina se pondría a pitar y alertaría a cualquiera de mis padres que estuviera conmigo en la noche.

Tampoco se sabe sobre Adrien…pero…hay algo que también me remuerde en la conciencia…

…un pensamiento fugaz que recorrió mi mente cuando estuve atrapada en el hielo y antes de quedar inconsciente…

Adrien y Chat Noir…

¿Son tan distintos como yo pensaba?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	49. Day 49

**Dear diary,**

Hoy en la tarde noche he regresado por fin a casa después de muchas pruebas y revisiones tras mi ataque de pulmonía. Siempre estoy bajo el cuidado de mis padres y prácticamente no me han dejado sola en ningún momento.

Ayer en el hospital tuve que escribir la página de mi diario en una hoja a sucio que pedí prestada para desahogarme. Ahora por fin puedo escribir en mi querida libreta llena de secretos.

Pude recibir la visita de Alya hoy en la tarde, puesto que en la mañana ella tuvo que ir a clases. Según ella todos y todas estaban alicaídos y preocupados: primero por la desaparición de Adrien, del cual aún no se sabe nada, y después por mi estado de salud y lo sucedido con el último akuma. Mi amiga no ha parado de darme ánimos para que me mejore y me anime lo más pronto posible…pero aun así, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza al chico rubio que anda perdido para el resto del mundo por ya casi tres días. Desapareció el miércoles en la mañana temprano de la mansión Agreste y hasta hoy viernes nada se sabe de él o de su paradero.

Y la duda que carcome mi cabeza se incrementa menos a cada tiempo que pasa y más lo medito. Ahora en casa, con las luces apagadas y mirando por la claraboya de mi cuarto puedo ver las cosas mucho más claras de lo que las veía antes. Es increíble cómo puede darte la vuelta todo con un cambio de perspectiva o un hecho traumático. Hace tiempo lo sospeché cuando sucedió todo lo de Aracne, pero me reusé a creerlo y asumí que era un producto de mi imaginación. Pero ahora, cuando he estado a punto de que se me paralizara el corazón al haberme congelado viva el akuma, fue que vi sin tantos parches la realidad que se oculta bajo una máscara…una máscara gatuna negra…o eso creo…

Necesito verle más que nunca desesperadamente para saciar mi duda y no puedo esperar más. Aún siento a mis padres en el salón y cocina de mi casa. Esperaré a que se vallan a la cama y haré una patrulla para comprobar la zona y para buscar esta vez no ha dos chicos rubios…sino a uno solo…un solo chico que en cuestión de días o meses ha cambiado mi vida para siempre…

Porque si no estoy equivocada, ese chico rubio no solo es mi amigo…

…es mi compañero…

…es mi alma gemela…

…es mi todo…

…es mi Adrien Agreste perfecto…

…y es mi Chat Noir heróico.

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	50. Day 50

**Dear diary,**

Una vez me lancé a iniciar la patrulla nocturno por cualquier lugar donde fuera posible localizar a cierto minino negro. Por suerte, no tardé mucho en encontrarlo en esta ocasión.

Estaba en la punta de la torre Eiffel, contemplando el horizonte parisino a mis espaldas mientras yo lo distinguía desde la plaza del Trocadero. Corría cierta brisa ligera que agitaba su cabello rubio rebelde y la cola de cuero de su traje con gracia. Sería imposible no reconocerlo.

Quise gritar su nombre pero, antes de que mis cuerdas vocales empezaran a vibrar, él ya se volvió hacia mí y me visualizó desde lo alto de la antena simbólica de París. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder distinguir su expresión o rostro al verme allí, esperando por él.

No hizo falta más para que en pocos segundos él fuera descendiendo rápidamente la estructura metálica con ayuda de su bastón y cruzando el puente del Sena a grandes saltos llegar hasta varios metros frente a mí, junto a los jardines y fuentes del Trocadero.

No puedo evitar recordar todas aquellas peleas y momentos que hemos compartido, ya fueran buenos o malos, los viejos o los más recientes. Siempre hubo algo desde el principio que nos hizo conectar de alguna manera especial, y ahora sé que no solo era por los miraculous.

Apenas fui capaz de pronunciar su nombre de héroe en susurro y el me imitó de la misma manera. Ninguno sabía que decir, o en su defecto, como empezar. Me maravilló y a la vez me alivió ver que su rostro no era de claro enfado hacia mi persona a menos. Pero parecía que ambos compartíamos cierta intriga y preocupación el uno por el otro. Sin contar el incidente de este último akuma llevo prácticamente una semana sin verle…y siento que ha pasado una eternidad…al menos como héroes…

Temía hacer la pregunta que podría marcarnos para siempre, pero él parecía igual. Ambos queríamos hablar, de verdad. Pero cuando uno comenzaba el otro también; cuando uno callaba el otro igual y se producía un silencio atronador que parecía no romperse. En cierto momento me fijé en su miraculous, aquel anillo tan peculiar que le había cambiado la vida al rubio puede que tanto como a mí los pendientes de la catarina o más. Para cuando me fijé en él más detenidamente, me percaté de que él también miraba con peculiaridad hacia mi rostro, concretamente hacia mis aretes.

Al chocarse nuestras miradas, esmeralda contra azul cielo, los dos asentimos de manera simultánea, como entendiéndonos con la mente. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba en juego…pero ya no había marcha atrás. Era ahora o nunca; una apuesta a todo o nada.

Ya no había nada que perder de todos modos. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa… ¿no?

De forma sincronizada hicimos desaparecer nuestras transformaciones y cerré los ojos fuertemente apretando fuertemente los puños mientras sentía un peso ligero sobre mi hombro, el cuál fue Tikki al posarse sobre él agotada. Escuché otra voz quejosa y la voz de Chat Noir respondiendo e supuse que se trataría del kwami de mi amigo gatuno.

Aunque sabía lo que me encontraría al abrir los ojos aún me resistía a abrirlos y ser consciente de la realidad…de todo este tiempo que había permanecido tan ciega por una ilusión mágica…enamorada de dos chicos cuando realmente…siempre amé al mismo…

 _Mari…_

Aún recuerdo su voz cerca de mi rostro y su aliento chocando contra mis labios estremeciéndome como tantas otras veces lo había hecho solo con pronunciar mi nombre…ya fuera siendo una simple civil o una heroína.

¿Cómo había acabado todo así, en este amor entrecruzado entre nuestros dos yos?

¿Él se sentirá igual? ¿Seré lo que él esperaba? ¿Ya lo sabía?

Muy dentro de mí pensé que si por esos instantes cuando tuve los ojos cerrados, recordando.

Su forma de tratarme en la escuela, siempre amable y preocupado; nuestras interminables conversaciones por mensajes que nunca coincidían con su patrullas nocturnas como Ladybug, las muestras de cariño y apoyo; todas y cada una de las veces que me salvó siendo Chat; el viaje a Disney y aquel momento que pasamos juntos…

Él ya lo sabía…o al menos…lo sospechaba…

Yo sin apenas proponérmelo le había ido dejando pistas en el camino y solo tendría que haber ido uniendo las piezas de este complicado puzle en el que se había convertido nuestra vida…

¿Cómo no lo hice yo y me negué a elegir a una de sus dos personalidades?

Ahora sé, más segura que nunca, porque no pude ni nunca podré elegir.

Porque no amaba solo una de sus personalidades, sino a ambas por igual. Porque seguí siendo él…el chico rubio de ojos esmeralda, de corazón puro y noble, y de tontas bromas sobre gatos…

Era el chico que sonreía de forma landina frente a mí cuando abrí los ojos…y el que me miraba con una expresión tan soñadora que no podía evitar sentirme reflejada en sus esmeraldas como si fuera lo más importante del mundo de verdad para él.

Posó una de sus manos sobre una de mis mejillas y la otra colocaba un mechón de cabello rebelde azabache tras mi oreja y acariciaba mi lóbulo con una lentitud tortuosa. Yo posé una de mis manos sobre la suya en mi mejilla y la otra contra su pecho, sintiendo con una emoción desbordante al su corazón latir contra mi palma y provocando el latir alocado del mío y una sonrisa y risa incontenible queriendo escapar de mi garganta. Apoyamos nuestras frentes la una contra la otra y por varios minutos permanecimos así a la luz de la luna y siendo después parcialmente oculta por una nube oscura que dio comienzo a una típica lluvia torrencial en la ciudad parisina a la medianoche.

A pesar de la oscuridad que lo inundaba todo no podía ser consciente de nada más allá de mis ojos…nada más allá de él… Ver sus ojos bajo ese mar de lluvia era como revivir mil y una veces más el día en que me enamoré de él…Él sonreía de forma cómplice y en susurro me decía que aquel día bajo la lluvia por primera vez dejó de sentirse como el gran modelo Adrien Agreste quién siempre sobreprotegía su padre. Se sintió alguien más y se alegró de poder hacer las cosas por primera vez por sí mismo y por propia voluntad y no por los demás. Se alegró de que hubiera sido su primera amiga de verdad fuera de las cuatro paredes de su hogar…su primera amiga de verdad…y la primera persona con la que realmente pudo abrirse y ser realmente quién era o quién quería ser…y no quién debía ser…

De repente sentí como las fuerzas abandonaban mis piernas y por un momento me mareé siendo sostenida entre sus brazos y su pecho cálido a pesar de la lluvia mientras susurraba levemente su nombre queriendo responder a su palabras sinceras y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Su mano sobre mi frente acabó callándome y el sueño empezó a inundarme de nuevo como en día anteriores mientras escuchaba a Adrien y a los kwamis hablar entre sí, una exclamación y una sensación electrificante por las manos de Adrien cuando me tomaba en brazos estilo princesa.

Lo último que recuerdo es su calidez y una caricia suave contra mi mejilla.

Me he levantado hoy en la mañana con gran pesadez mientras mi madre me miraba preocupada con un termómetro en la mano diciendo que me habría vuelto la fiebre durante la noche. Según ella era quizás aún por la hipotermia, pero yo sabía que había vuelto a recaer por aquella la noche que pasé bajo la lluvia con cierto chico rubio.

No fue un sueño al menos. Y eso me alegra con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Mi madre al principio no parece recaer en ella porque la atribuye a la fiebre, pero luego más tarde me pregunta sobre cómo me fue con el asunto del que hablamos la última vez que me estaba preocupando. Ella rió dulcemente al ver mi sonrojo y como esquivé el tema, y no preguntó más sobre el asunto. Al tiempo que ella me atendió, pude ver en ciertos momentos dos sombras pequeñas jugueteando por la azotea de mi cuarto a través de la claraboya y supuse quién estaba con ellos, a la espera…

¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora, querido diario?

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	51. Day 51

**Dear diary,**

Mi madre, a pesar de lo mucho que le insistí en que no lo hiciera, permaneció conmigo el resto de la noche cuidando de mi fiebre para que no subiera. Para cuando se marchó yo me quedé dormida pues solo la recuerdo a ella cantándome nanas en chino y acariciándome el cabello.

A la mañana siguiente, es decir, hoy en el día desperté con las energías cargadas. Al mirar a mi alrededor en la cama vi a Tikki dormida sobre uno de mis almohadones. Eso me recordó a cierto gatito que permaneció ayer en el tejado de mi casa jugando con los kwamis y velando tras el cristal por mí al igual que mi madre.

Solo de pensarlo no puedo evitar sentir mi cara arder…

Me levanté de la cama con tal rapidez al recordarle que hasta estuve a punto de tirar el cojín sobre el que dormía mi kwami, la cual exclamó espantada al haber sido la causante de irrumpir su sueño. Para cuando estaba de pie en la azotea de mi habitación con la respiración agitada me quedé anonadada con la escena.

El rubio había permanecido durante toda la noche en el lugar y había quedado profundamente dormido sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre una de las paredes de ladrillo junto a mi claraboya.

Verlo de manera tan dulce e inocente durmiendo, me conmovió y no pude evitar agacharme junto a él y tras dudarlo muchas veces apartarle el flequillo del rostro para acariciar su cabello con suavidad y contemplarle mejor. El que susurrara mi nombre civil en sueños solo provocó que me apartara asustada por la posibilidad de haberlo despertado. La sangre se me subió al rostro al verlo sonreír en el momento y de manera inconsciente apretó uno de sus puños. Me sorprendí gratamente cuando vi que en su mano no solo llevaba la muñequera que le hice puesta en su muñeca, sino que también portaba el amuleto de cuentas que le regalé tiempo atrás para el torneo de videojuegos.

Plagg me volvió a asustar cuando apareció frente a Adrien y a mí pidiendo por camembert impacientemente. Tikki le recriminó su actitud mientras yo pegaba un pingo hacia atrás temiendo esta vez sí haber despertado al rubio. Pero no fue así. Tenía el sueño pesado.

Bajé a desayunar con mis padres y volví a subir con una pequeña bandeja de galletas y trocitos de queso para los dos kwamis. La pequeña mariquita sonreía alegre y agradecida y el pequeño gato volaba enamorado del nuevo sabor de queso que le había dado a probar.

Quería despertar a Adrien. No debía de ser cómodo y debería de comer algo, pero tampoco tenía corazón para irrumpir sus sueños, así que al final decidí coger una de las mantas más abrigadas de mi habitación y lo arropé con ella puesto que corría cierto aire fresco aún en la calle. No tenía fuerza suficiente para mover al rubio de sitio así que decidí permanecer a su lado al menos para velar por su sueño y más tarde decidir preguntarle por todas las dudas que me abrumaban y aún lo hacen.

El resto del día he permanecido con los pequeños kwamis entre risas y anécdotas del gato negro sobre su convivencia con el rubio. No pude evitar en más de una ocasión reírme levemente y lamentarme por las pequeñas torturas a las que lo habría sometido Plagg a Adrien.

Me quedé muda cuando Tikki me dijo que durante la noche, y mientras mi madre me cuidaba, Chat se encargó de hacer la patrulla con ella y se las ingenió para buscar por su cuenta algo de alimento como había estado haciendo estos días. Según mi pequeña amiga era sorprendente como podían llegar a ser de agradecidos los ciudadanos con los héroes, puesto que por ejemplo, Chat ayudó a un chico de reparto con su bicicleta ya que había tenido un incidente con ella y éste, a modo de compensación al héroe que admiraba le dio un trozo de la pizza que repartía o que iba a ser para él mismo. El rubio según Tikki siempre se molestaba intimidado por las ayudas y lo rechazaba con una elegancia y educación que era típica de su forma civil, pero al final, debido a la insistencia y su situación actual, fuera de casa, acababa aceptando.

No puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa y a la vez apenada por el chico a mi lado. Según Plagg, quejoso, una vez terminó la patrulla, no solo no le dio su Camembert porque no le quedaba, sino que no durmió en toda la noche observándome desde la claraboya desde que mi madre se marchó, no queriendo despertarme y hablar para no interrumpir mi sueño. Era justamente como yo lo estoy haciendo desde que lo encontré aquí.

Ahora estoy escribiéndote, querido diario, junto a él, quién ahora parece recaer un poco su cabeza sobre mi hombro, poniéndome el corazón a mil por hora y con un nudo en la garganta conteniendo el grito de emoción y fan loca por el chico que siempre me maravilló en todas sus facetas. Los kwamis ahora duermen después de que yo me hubiera marchado de nuevo para ir a almorzar. Esta vez aparté algo de mi propia comida para dejarla junto a mí y dársela al rubio cuando despierte. Solo espero que su tiempo a la interperie no le pase factura y enferme.

No puedo esperar por perderme en sus ojos verdes…

Todo esto parece tan…irreal…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette.**


	52. Day 52

**Dear diary,**

¡Qué se ha creído ese gato tonto!

¡Maldita la hora en que me quedé durmiendo con él durante la tarde en el balcón de mi habitación!

Para cuando me desperté estaba empezando a ponerse el sol, Tikki estaba durmiendo entre mis brazos y la bandeja con comida que habría de estar a mi lado estaba vacía, con todo bien colocado y con una nota al lado.

¿No quería despertarme decía?

Él sabía perfectamente que debíamos hablar de una buena vez ahora que estábamos solos y sabíamos nuestras identidades. Eso no podía quedar así como así.

¡Había huido! Mejor dicho, ¡había escapado con el rabo entre las piernas!

Agh…

Lo cierto es…que yo también estoy un poco cortada por pensar en el momento y en cómo enfrentaremos la situación… ¡pero al menos no evito lo inevitable!

¿Por qué se marchó?

Ha estado prácticamente todo el fin de semana al pendiente de mí y de Tikki cuando estuve indispuesta; no lo entiendo.

¿Teme lo mismo que yo? ¿Acaso se siente incómodo? ¿Ante Ladybug? ¿Ante Marinette? ¿Ante ambas? ¿No se sentiría…obligado…a asegurarse de mi estado como su compañera de batallas?

…

Agghhh…

Llevo el resto de la tarde del domingo y la noche pensando en eso y apenas he dormido.

En fin…

En la mañana al levantarme saludé a mis padres con todo el cariño del mundo después de todo lo sucedido la semana pasada. En los momentos malos es cuando más aprecias a las personas que de verdad te quieren y están a tu lado. Y sé que ellos nunca me faltarán o no estarán ahí para ayudarme. Mientras desayunábamos en las noticias vi que todo el desorden causado por el último akuma estaba resuelto y todas las víctimas civiles que se vieron involucradas estaban en casa o buen estado como era mi caso. No pude evitar pensar en cómo estaría Chat después de todos los esfuerzos por los que tuvo que pasar para ayudar a todos en mi ausencia y sin poder ayudar con el conjuro mágico.

Antes de salir de casa mi madre se aseguró de comprobar mi temperatura y al ver que todo estaba en orden me dejó marchar no sin antes decirme que tomara la cajita de dulces que había preparado mi padre para mí en la panadería. A pesar de mi humor no pude evitar sonreír y reír levemente al recordarme esa pequeña cajita a la que llevé una vez por primera vez a clases a principio de curso que conocí a Alya…y a Adrien.

Ahora me resulta un poco confuso pensar en Adrien siendo Chat y en Chat siendo Adrien. No es que aún no vea las similitudes que existen entre sus dos personalidades; pero el haber estado tanto tiempo asociándolos como dos personas distintas ha hecho que ahora me resulte difícil recordar a veces que estoy pensando en el mismo chico…un chico que desde el primer momento me trajo de cabeza en todos los sentidos…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…eso es otro asunto que me tiene inquieta.

…

Puede que hayamos descubierto de alguna u otra manera nuestras identidades…pero aún quedaba pendiente el tema de mis sentimientos…al menos por mi parte…

Por fin después de tanto tiempo tengo claro lo que siento por él sin lugar a dudas. Pero aún no tengo claro si debo abrirme y confesarme…Después de todo…aún siento que me queda mucho que aprender de él…

Tanto de Adrien…como de Chat Noir…

Ni siquiera sé si el correspondería a mis sentimientos de la misma manera y eso es lo que más nerviosa me pone a la hora de interactuar con él.

Por suerte, hoy no se ha dado ese caso…

Aunque en el fondo creo que eso es lo que más me molesta de él después de haberme dejado sola en el balcón de mi casa ayer… ¿Quién le entiende?

Al llegar a la escuela Alya y las chicas me asaltaron a preguntas, preocupadas aún por mi estado de salud por el ataque del akuma. La pobre de Rose decía que últimamente estaba teniendo más mala suerte de la cuenta con el tema de los akumas. Yo me rasqué la nuca un poco la nota ante la verdad de aquel hecho que no podía admitir en voz alta sin levantar sospechas. Lila no paraba de insistirme en que todo era culpa de Ladybug, la cual no había hecho su "trabajo" como debía ante ese akuma. Y Alya por otro lado no paraba de defenderme en mi papel de heroína antes las quejas de la ojiverde diciendo que ese akuma estuvo hasta a punto de haberla matado de no haber sido por Chat Noir.

De hecho, el tema de conversación durante prácticamente todo el día en la escuela entre los alumnos fue la gran labor del héroe de traje de cuero negro durante la semana pasada. Alya me comentó en el descansó que está trabajando en una entrada en su blog a modo de agradecimiento al héroe gatuno y yo entusiasta ante la idea no pude evitar ayudarla con algunas notas a las que mi amiga gritaba literalmente de entusiasmo. No podía evitar no querer darle un pequeño homenaje a mi amigo aunque fuera de esa forma tan sencilla por esta vez.

Mi amigo…Ni siquiera ya sé realmente como considerarle…porque es mucho más que eso…

Nino permaneció por un buen rato al teléfono y después se sentó a nuestro lado entusiasta ante la gran noticia de que Adrien había vuelto a casa. Casi me ahogo con mi desayuno al mencionar su nombre el moreno junto a nosotras. Yo me quedé quieta, callada y atenta ante los dos morenos que no paraban de hablar de ello, o bueno, al menos era más bien un interrogatorio de mi amiga al DJ.

El rubio apareció a las puertas de su casa ayer en la tarde pidiendo disculpas por su ausencia por casi una semana entera. Nadie sabe dónde ha estado el chico por todo este tiempo. Es un misterio para todos…o bueno…menos para mí. Hoy no ha ido a clase porque tenía sesión de fotos y por lo que sé por parte de Nino…parece que el asunto con su padre se ha agravado, puesto que a duras penas han podido hablar claramente los dos amigos por varios minutos y ni siquiera el rubio le ha podido aclarar cuando se podrán volver a ver. Es decir, que puede que no sepa siquiera si va a volver a clases en un periodo corto de tiempo…o indefinido.

Eso me ha apenado bastante en el día…

Una vez de vuelta a casa y con todas las tareas hechas he revisado el blog de mi amiga con todos los sucesos de los últimos días que esta había recopilado junto con la dedicatoria de mi amiga. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el apartado de "lectores" que había puesto en la entrada en cuestión. Aparecían varios comentarios de gente testiguando la gran labor del rubio…y entre ellos estaba lo mío. Pensaba que lo pondría como anónimo, pero no que incluyera mi nombre cuando habían sido cosas tan fugaces en el momento. Leyéndolo en pantalla ahora no podía evitar morirme de la vergüenza solo de pensar que el pudiera leerlo ahora que sabía mi identidad.

He hablado con Tikki sobre su regreso a casa después de tanto. Me dijo que estuvo hablando con él el sábado por la noche. Le pregunté acerca de lo que hablaron y pareció un poco cortada no dándole importancia ante el asunto, cosa que me intrigó más. Solo me dijo que parecía un poco confundido con un asunto que lo preocupaba y que solo le dio un consejo.

No he podido insistirle más a mi kwami y si es por ella por lo que al final el chico reaccionó y decidió volver a casa, pero de ser así, me alegro de que sucediera y de la buenas intenciones y palabras de mi kwamis.

Quiero encontrarme con él, querido diario…Aunque tema el momento, no puedo esperar más, y también quiero asegurarme de que la pelea que tuvo con su padre la semana pasada no fue por mi culpa por el asunto del viaje. Ante todo, más allá de nuestro deber como héroes, quiero creer que soy su amiga y quiero lo mejor para él.

Patrullaré hoy y si no lo encuentro iré hasta la mansión Agreste si es necesario para hablar con él…

Puff…

¿Crees que sea buena idea?

…

Dios…

Deséame suerte…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


	53. Day 53

**Dear diary,**

Creí que me habían cambiado el miraculous de la buena suerte por el de la mala.

¿Recuerdas que te confesé que iría a ver a Adrien? Pues bueno…las cosas no fueron como yo esperé…porque mi ruta se vio afectada por la entrada de un akuma por cerca del Sena. Con toda la resignación del mundo me dirigí hacia donde se producía todo aquel caos y me encontré al nuevo akuma haciendo de las suyas por cerca de Notre Dame. Se adentraba y sumergía como pez en el agua en el río y alrededor de él creaba grandes tentáculos de agua tomando a los turistas de la cercanía, ya fueran de las calzadas o de los puentes arrojándolos al agua. Sin mucha tardanza me lancé a socorrer a todos los que podía ante la mirada rabiosa de la nueva akumatizada.

Su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por escamas que con la luz del día iban cambiando de color hacia una tonalidad similar a la del agua y su cabello parecía flotar como si fuera realmente un líquido. Lo que podría resultar más escalofriante de ella eran unos profundos ojos rojos vivos.

Intentó atraparme con uno de sus tentáculos cuando intenté acercarme a ella y por suerte divina pude lograr esquivarlos. Si llegaba a tocar el agua estaba perdida así que intentaba evitar usar al mínimo mi yo-yo para que no me atacara con sus tentáculos en el aire y cayera a este. "Ladywater" no paraba de reclamar mi miraculous echa una furia lanzando tentáculos de agua a diestra y siniestra. Me entró el pánico cuando utilizó varios a la vez para acorralarme y por desgracia lo consiguió.

Mi pierna derecha hasta la rodilla se hundía en uno de sus tentáculos sin dejarme opción a liberarme. Me alzó en el aire quedando boca abajo y a pocos metros tanto de ella como del agua. La última experiencia que había tenido con el agua (aunque hubiera sido con hielo) no había sido muy agradable y tampoco deseaba repetirla. No sabía actuar y el miedo a volver a quedar atrapada después del último akuma me aterraba mientras veía con ojos abiertos aún incrédula el agua por bajo de mi cabeza. La akumatizada sonreía con satisfacción a medida que me iba acercando a ella. Poco a poco todo mi cuerpo era absorbido por el tentáculo hasta dejarme solo expuesta la cabeza y el cuello. Resentida miré hacia la villana. Alargaba sus brazos hasta mí dispuesta a quitarme los pendientes. Apreté los ojos e intenté alejar mi cuello todo lo que podía de ella e intentaba hacer fuerzas en el agua con mis brazos y piernas para salir de mi prisión. No podía acabar así…y así fue.

Algo rompió el tentáculo de agua liberándome y provocando mi caída hacia el agua mientras gritaba llena de pánico ante la sorpresa, pero antes de llegar a rozar la superficie del río fui interceptada. Al volver a abrir los ojos estaba en brazos de Chat Noir, quién me bajó y atrapó en el aire el bastón que había utilizado para liberarme. Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo aún muda de estupefacción por lo rápido que había sucedido todo solo logré asentir trabada y sin saber cómo darle la cara. ¿Y se supone que iba minutos antes hacia su casa para encararle? Me sentí sumamente torpe y rídicula por dentro ante su cara de preocupación y pena. A pesar de todo no tuvimos mucho para pensar en nada más porque todo ambiente que hubiera sido creado entre ambos se rompió ante un nuevo ataque de Ladywater.

Chat Noir adoptando su típica pose de burla hacia los akumas con sus bromas logró desquiciar a la villana más si se podía haciendo que lo persiguiera mientras el corría por los laterales del río y por los tejados cercanos saltando como todo un gato y con una gracia que hacía ver ridícula a la villana que nunca lograba alcanzarle. Se había olvidado completamente de mí desquiciada ante mi compañero gatuno y eso junto con toda aquella situación extraña me hizo reír ante las sonrisas landinas y sarcásticas del gato.

"No sabes que a los gatos no nos gusta el agua", "Creo que no solo pareces un pez sino que hueles a él, ¿no has pensado en darte un baño tú?" eran solo algunas de las frases que le soltaba el chico gatuno al tanto que yo convocaba mi Lucky Charm.

Para mi incredulidad un garfio apareció sobre mis manos. Mirando a mi alrededor encontré una tienda con un escaparate lleno de telas que estaba roto. Una de las telas me pareció que destacaba más. Al alzar de nuevo la mirada el bastón de Chat también hizo que se me iluminara la bombilla junto con mi yo-yo. Grité a Chat para llamar su atención y alcé un puño para después señalar el agua para que me entendiera. Con una sonrisa confiada en pocos segundos, mientras yo cogía una de las telas de la tienda, él se colocaba en lateral opuesto al mío del rio, esquivaba los ataques de la villana y convocaba su cataclismo saltando con ayuda de su bastón sobre ella tocando la superficie de uno de sus brazos acuáticos. Al llegar junto a mí, ya había montado una red improvisada siendo sujetada por el garfio y con ayuda de su bastón salté para atrapar a la villana yo esta vez, la cual intentaba ahora rehuir de sus propios tentáculos que se iban convirtiendo en una masa negra viscosa hasta desaparecer por la magia del miraculous de la mala suerte.

Atrapada Chat se deslizó también por el bastón hasta acabar junto a mí y meter su mano dentro de la red para atrapar un collar con conchas del cuello de la villana y romperlo cerrándolo en su puño. La villana no pudo hacer nada al estar en el aire lejos del agua suspendida sobre el rio. Atrapé al akuma y lo purifiqué. Al volver de vuelta tierra firme con la chica siendo sostenida en brazo por Chat hasta tumbarle en el suelo inconsciente, lancé mi conjuro mágico arreglando todos los desperfectos que había ocasionado la chica a nuestros pies ahora sobándose la cabeza. Más calmada y satisfecha por el buen trabajo realizado y de manera rápida miré de nuevo a mi compañero con una sonrisa agradecida y chocamos puños.

Aquel simple acto tan común y familiar para ambos en aquella ocasión me resultó diferente. Fue como si algo que no terminaba de cuadrar comenzara a cuadrar por fin entre ambos. Su mirada calmada contemplándome me desconcertaba y me inquietaba. No podía evitar preguntarme qué pasaba por su cabeza y dudaba si tenía algo que ver con nosotros realmente o sobre lo que me contó Tikki que lo tenía preocupado la otra noche.

Un poco trabada mencioné tan solo su nombre para captar su atención y preguntarle algo…pero el pitido de ambos miraculous nos interrumpió, puesto que el también parecía cortado ante mí y con una sonrisa apenada tras el sonido de nuestras joyas. Suspirando y con lo que pareció un tono claro de resignación me dijo que se debía de retirar…Yo desganada y con cierta pena ante toda aquella situación entre ambos que parecía que no llegaba a ningún lado simplemente asentí para empezar a ver como se volteaba para emprender camino de regreso con su bastón.

Me dije a mí misma por dentro que ya encontraría otra ocasión para hablar con él sin prisas…aunque en esos momentos estaba que me moría de la rabia y una lágrima rebelde de impotencia quería salir de mis ojos. Dispuesta a que ni él ni nadie más me viera también giré sobre mis pies dispuesta a lanzar el yo-yo y volver a casa. Pero antes si quiera de intentarlo algo me "atacó" por sorpresa.

En menos de un segundo Chat me había agarrado del codo impidiendo que ejecutara mi acción, girándome hacia él y besándome atrapando con su otra mano mi nuca.

Con los ojos abiertos aún por la incredulidad pude sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios a comparación de la sensación tibia que me transmitió aquella vez que nos besamos bajo la lluvia. Poco a poco fui bajando mi brazo y dejándome llevar hasta colocar mis manos sobre su fuerte torso mientras cerraba los ojos y su brazo me rodeaba la cintura presionándome más contra él. Aquello me transmitió tantas cosas y emociones en tan poco que no pude contener mis propias emociones internas: terminando el beso, mis labios empezaron a formar una sonrisa boba, de oreja a oreja, mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas descontroladas que él luego intentaba frenar con la mano que tuvo en mi nuca y ahora me acariciaba con suavidad mis mejillas. Era tan tierno y conmovedor. Sentía su simple toque extenderse por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los suyos no pude más que ver en ellos lo mismo que yo sentía que podían reflejar los míos.

Él tampoco había podido contenerse por más tiempo…

Me robó el aliento al acercar su rostro nuevamente al mío para besar con lentitud y cariño mi frente, provocando que mis mejillas ardieran. Se acercó a oído y me susurro que esperara por él. Me preocupé por un momento pero me confesó que tenía que hacer una escapada de última hora fuera de la ciudad para una sesión de fotos mañana. Por un lado me destensé al saber que no se alejaría de mí, puesto que con un beso después en mis nudillos me dijo que me esperaría hoy en la noche en la torre Eiffel para conversar por fin todo lo que quisiéramos y más. Sin embargo, por otro lado, quería agarrar su mano y retenerlo a mi lado cuando me guiñó con un ojo, seguro de sí mismo, coqueto y con una sonrisa cómplice para después marcharse dejándome en mitad de la calle faltándome el aliento por él.

¿Cómo con una simple acción y en un acto de rebeldía típico de Chat Noir había logrado dejarme sin habla por el resto del día de ayer y la mañana de hoy?

Tikki se reía cómplice mientras me enterraba en los cojines de mi habitación y Alya por otro lado me miraba con duda y una gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza en clases al ver que me encontraba más despistada de lo normal siendo raro porque ese día ni siquiera estaba mi crush presente en la institución. Está de más decir que apenas he atendido en clase y que ahora, querido diario, mientras te escribo, no hago más que mirar la hora no sé si ansiosa porque llegue ya la noche para transformarme o temerosa por lo que pueda suceder.

Creo que hasta ahora no he sido totalmente consciente de lo bipolar que puede ser este chico que me trae loca: desde valiente, osado, bromista y rebelde a tímido, reservado, dulce y romántico.

Solo espero no morir de una combustión igual a la de ayer cuando nos encontremos. Todavía siento el dulce tacto de sus labios sobre los míos…y no niego que estoy deseando volver a repetir esa sensación…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Siento la larga ausencia en esta historia que en un principio iba a ser diaria como si fuese un diario de verdad. Pero una serie de asunto familiares me desbordaron durante los meses de verano y ahora entre la facultad y una quemadura en la mano izquierda que me impedía a escribir a ordenador no me ha permitido hacer mucho de manera seguida.**

 **Espero que la espera al menos merezca la pena. Y antes que nada...**

 **MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUPERAR LOS 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Creo que es la primera vez que una de mis historias llega hasta esta cantidad y no sabéis lo que agradezco esto. Como ya sabéis todos tenemos una vida fuera de FF pero lo que me motiva a seguir con este hobby es por vosotros y por vuestros mensajes de apoyo. Todos soís increíbles.**

 **De manera excepcional al review número 100 (Sonrais777) le he dedicado un fanfic que hace cuestión de hora subí a FF como especial de Halloween. A partir de ahora en cada una de mis historias cuando supere los 100, 200, 300 etc reviews al usuario en concreto de esa cantidad le dedicaré un fanfic de la temática que desee. ¿Qué os parece la idea?**

 **¿Qué tal os está pareciendo la trama de esta historia? ¿Cómo creeis que acabará el encuentro finalmente entre nuestros dos héroes? ¿Queréis más acción, romance...?**

 **¡Qué ganas de ver la segunga temporada de Ladybug enserio! ¿Y vosotros?**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	54. Day 54

**Dear diary,**

…

Puf…

No sé por dónde comenzar…

Poco antes de la patrulla anoche, navegando por Internet, encontré algo que me dejó sin aliento…helada en mi asiento…y no pude evitar entrar en pánico…

Entre algunas de las nuevas revistas de moda se filtraron imágenes de la sesión de fotos de Adrien ni más ni menos que en Brujas…en Bélgica.

Sé que era en concreto en aquel lugar el día de ayer por varios motivos. En primer lugar, Nino se lo mencionó a Alya en clase, cuando esta preguntó por él ya que al pasar lista la maestra se saltó el nombre del rubio. Y en segundo lugar por la revista del mes que había comprado en la tarde. En una de las esquinas aparecía una pequeña noticia afirmando el próximo escenario de las sesiones de fotos de la marca Agreste para la siguiente temporada…Brujas…una auténtica ciudad de cuento de hadas…

Me sorprendí cuando en otras revistas del stand donde fui a comprar o luego cuando miré en Internet se veían fotos de él cuando fuimos todos juntos al parque Disney. Al llegar a casa me pasé el resto de la tarde-noche buscando fotos, así como al mismo tiempo recibí fotos de mis dos amigos (Alya y Nino) de aquellos días juntos.

Por un lado me apenaba la falta de privacidad que tenía Adrien y por otro me maravillaba la gran habilidad que tenía para que aún no hubieran descubierto su identidad heroica. Una sonrisa tonta no desaparecía de mi rostro al ver su sonrisa radiante por cada captura de la cámara. Había nacido sin duda para aquello, regalando a todos una sonrisa como las que ya era consciente que me regalaba constantemente, ya fuera Adrien o Chat Noir.

Tikki me insinua que esa clase de expresiones únicas de Adrien solo soy yo capaz de causarlas en él si realmente me quiere. Pero yo sonrojada intento evitar enfrentar a los ojos a mi kwami muerta de la vergüenza solo de pensarlo. No sería posible…yo no podría causar ningún efecto en especial en él…él ya de por si era miauravilloso…¡Y nunca mejor dicho!

Me rio internamente de mi chiste gatuno malo. Espero que esto del humor gatuno no resulte al final contagioso…

Me puse a dar vueltas desesperada en mi cuarto ante la mirada desconcierta de Tikki, la cual intentaba tranquilizarme inútilmente.

Las primeras fotos que encontré de Brujas eran maravillosas. Adrien aparecía con una remera junto a uno de los puentes y lagos. Miraba a la nada, de perfil o de frente a la cámara. Por unos segundos pensé que me veía a través de la lente de la cámara; que nos observábamos mutuamente como ayer después de nuestro beso, y aquello provocó mil y un akumas revoltosos en mi estómago. Luego todas mis ilusiones de un día desaparecieron como si me hubieran pegado un balazo en el pecho.

Las dos últimas fotos fueron cruciales…y por lo que parecía…habían iniciado un nuevo rumor…

Adrien aparecía no en una foto de la marca Agreste, sino en una imagen tomada por un anónimo y subida a dios sabe dónde. Estaba entre equipos de luz y fotografía con un paisaje arbolado de fondo…con una chica agarrada de su brazo mientras se sonreían felizmente. Y eso fue en la primera foto. Cuando la vi sentí que me quedaba sin saliva y en un shock inicial…el llamado de Tikki me hizo espabilar, haciéndome decir a mí misma que solo sería una compañera y nada más. Chloe se le agarraba todos los días en la escuela de esa manera y eso no tenía por qué implicar nada…aunque me muriera por dentro de la angustia al ver como se sonreían de aquella manera…La segunda foto fue lo peor…No era una chica cualquiera…Era una de las modelos de la marca femenina de Gabriel Agreste…En esa foto de la cual ya no me percaté de donde era o como era solo me fije en cómo estaban los dos a solas en lo alto de uno de los puentes sobre un lago cristalino a la luz del amanecer; él la tenía agarrada de la cintura abrazándola y ella tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y a otra acariciando su rostro y cabello. Apenas se podía ver bien la expresión de sus rostros debido a la proximidad que había entre ambos…y eso terminó por matarme…

Lo único que me pude permitir leer de la entrada fue que se rumoreaba que Adrien Agreste ya podría estar fuera del mercado viendo aquellas escenas inéditas que se habían filtrado a la prensa después de la sesión de fotos…

Tikki intentó calmar mi llanto cuando empecé a derramar las primeras gotas de llanto incapaz de continuar la lectura.

No pude bajar a cenar. No salí a patrullar ni contesté mensajes del celular que no paraba de sonarme. Seguramente se trataría de Alya, puesto que estaba más al corriente que yo de todas las cosas nuevas que surgían en la red. Si había visto lo mismo que yo sería lo más normal que me preguntara por cómo estaba…y así fue hoy en clases.

Me sentí una ilusa…

Estoy tan confusa que hoy tampoco he podido estar atenta a las clases y la maestra Bustier me ha llamado la atención varias veces durante todas las horas del día. Vi a Adrien entrar a la escuela y sentarse en su puesto, pero yo no quise levantar la mirada y encararle. Seguramente querría una respuesta a mi ausencia de ayer en la noche como Ladybug. Pero en estos momentos no sé ni qué pensar de mí como para pensar en lo que podría estar pensando de mí.

Como guinda al pastel parece que el día de hoy Chloe estaba muda y más ausente de lo usual durante las clases, puesto que no escuché ninguno de sus comentarios hirientes diarios dirigidos por lo general hacia mí.

¿Acaso todo lo que ha sucedido durante los últimos días no fue nada para él? ¿Todo fue producto de mi imaginación?

Pasé el resto del día con Alya, tanto en la escuela y en el recreo como luego en la tarde cuando me invitó a tomar algo en el parque de al lado de casa. Acabé contándole que no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a él habiendo visto esas fotografías. ¿Será parte de la sesión de modelaje? ¿Una escena tan íntima como esa? Nunca había visto a esa modela antes.

Sé que aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hablar con él: su forma amable de tratarme antes de descubrir nuestras identidades, mis sospechas de que ya conocía mi identidad, su repentina desaparición de la semana anterior por tanto tiempo, dónde había estado todo ese tiempo y qué había estado haciendo, por qué había vuelto…y cómo se sentía realmente respecto a mí…

Que nos hallamos revelado mutuamente nuestras identidades no quiere decir que ambos sintamos lo mismo por el otro o que nos sintamos cómodos con las dos personalidades distintas del otro. Él en ningún momento me había dicho que me quisiera…mucho menos que me amase…

No puedo evitar dudar de si las palabras que me susurró al oído bajo la lluvia cuando nos revelamos quienes éramos fueron ya producto de mi imaginación o de mi fiebre durante aquel fin de semana. Sería una mala broma de mi mente…un bonito sueño del que no quiero despertar…

Me duele pensar que realmente no soy nada para él…que nunca lo fui…

Pero de ser así… ¿por qué se ha comportado hasta ahora de esa manera conmigo?

Acaso… ¿estaba jugando conmigo…con mis sentimientos?

No…no quiero…me niego a creer eso…

Tanto el Adrien como el Chat Noir a quienes conozco nunca harían algo como eso; no me dañarían y jugarían conmigo de esa manera… ¿No?

Alya solo me ha podido decir que debería de hablar con Adrien sobre esas fotos, ya que a fin de cuentas ella piensa que sigo teniendo una buena relación de amigos con él y nos lo podemos contar todo…

Ojalá supiera que llevo tiempo sin ser capaz de mandarle un mensaje después de todo lo sucedido este tiempo y de tantos secretos revelados. En estos momentos me encantaría contarle a mi amiga mi secreto y poder pedirle un consejo más sincero. Pero el deber me obliga a callar y me duele.

Todo esto duele mucho, querido diario.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Ahora, sola en mi habitación escribiéndote y con la compañía única de Tikki, veo las fotos de Adrien pegadas en mi cuarto y solo me causan más confusión al recordarme esa foto dichosa última foto. Ahora ya no me parece Brujas una ciudad tan romántica.

Tengo el móvil a mi lado. Me ha vibrado un par de veces durante la tarde con Alya. Temo cogerlo y ver que tengo mensajes o llamadas de él. Quiero llamarlo, quiero verle, quiero hablar con él…pero temo que mis peores miedos sean verdaderos. Si lo que estoy haciendo ahora es ponerme una venda ante los ojos para evitar lo inevitable…no sé si prefiero seguir con ella puesta y evitar el dolor…aunque eso signifique evitarle durante un tiempo…

No sé si tendré el valor de salir a patrullar hoy…

 **See you tomorrow diary,**

 **Marinette**


End file.
